Under the Hood
by I'mprobablyprocrastinating
Summary: When the Queen's yacht goes down in the middle of the ocean, an eleven year old Harry is stranded on an island with a man he doesn't know. They return to civilization five years later to start a crusade against the people poisoning Starling City, only to find out about a far bigger problem hiding just underneath the surface. A problem that could kill hundreds of innocent people.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters or places in this fic, sadly.**

 **(Warning: Long author's note ahead. It's not crucial to read however I do recommend it so you have more of an idea about what you will be reading. It's just a brief, not so brief, overview of what will be happening in 'Under the Hood'.**

 **Welcome to my Harry Potter/Arrow crossover and thanks for checking it out and giving it a chance. This is the my first fic but hopefully that won't make a difference and you'll all still enjoy it. I've been working on this for a while and have got the first of many chapters already written out and have only just had the courage to actually put it up anywhere.**

 **Anyway, this as you've probably figured out is a crossover between the Harry Potter universe and the Arrow universe, where Harry was caught on the island with Oliver and they both start Oliver's crusade together. I know this had already been done a couple of times already but I thought I'd give it a try, and it's my aim to make it completely different from the ones already up and the Arrow series itself. Yes there are going to be the same story lines as the show but as there is another character in it, one who is younger and** _ **can**_ **do magic to a certain degree, a lot of things are going to change. Or at least, that's what I plan on.**

 **This is a story on Harry so all of the scenes/parts/chapters or whatever you want to call them, will be on him and have him in. Sadly this does mean there will be a little less of Oliver as he won't appear in everything, after all Harry is in his late teens now and isn't going to follow Oliver around all the time, otherwise I personally think they'd both get sick of each other. There will still be a lot of Oliver though as well as Tommy, Laurel, Thea, Felicity, Dig and so on. There will also be some appearances of characters from the Harry Potter universe, especially Ron and Hermione as they were previously a big part in Harry's life before the island. There will also be other characters from Harry Potter appearing in it, although I'm not certain on who yet.**

 **The Harry Potter universe, although not where the fic is mainly set will be different. Voldemort will no longer be a major threat, if any threat at all as Harry has missed out on five years of Hogwarts, so therefore things there will have changed course from what we know and Voldemort hasn't come into power again yet.**

 **Final thing before you can read, unless you skipped over this, is how this will be set out. I'm definitely going to be having flashbacks included in this and they too will be slightly different, although not as much as everything else, and I'm planning on doing three to four chapters per episode, apart from the prologue. I'm also going to be putting additional episodes in it that I've come up with myself as I feel this will make it more interesting and clear up any gaps that might appear from changes to the TV show.**

 **Anyway, I'm done now so if you're still with me I'll let you read what you came here to read. If you read all of this then congratulations because this is like the longest authors note I've ever written.**

Under the Hood

Prologue:  
The beginning

 _5 Years Ago_

The recently turned twelve year old sat in the back of the car staring out of the window as cars and buildings went by. The boy had emerald green eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses and a thick mop of black hair that stood up on all ends like he had just crawled out of bed.

The truth was the twelve year old had already been up for several hours, thanks to his cousins constant moaning and tantrum that he'd pulled earlier on that morning. It had all been in an attempt to get his own way but it hadn't worked due to the stubbornness of the adults, the twelve year olds Aunt and Uncle. They couldn't leave their nephew at home alone in America. That was unthinkable. However, it wasn't because the wanted him with them, no that was unthinkable too. In his aunt and uncles mind Harry Potter was not to be trusted anywhere alone. As if leaving him alone would cause the house to blow up.

Harry fought back the bitter laugh that wanted to form at the thought of that. So far nothing like that had happened. Not that it would be a big loss if it did.

The worst thing that had happened in a long time was his cousin, a great lump of a boy, getting trapped in a snake enclosure at London Zoo. And that had been a mistake. It had happened a year ago, in the last summer holidays. Again harry fought back a laugh. This time at the image of his cousin, a bully and a spoilt brat, banging on the glass cage of the enclosure panicking and screaming to get out. The previous inhabitant, a snake longer than Harry himself, sliding away, hissing a thanks to the twelve year old as it went.

Harry would never forget the shock that went through him when he understood the language. In fact that wasn't the only thing strange about Harry. There were several things strange about Harry. The first was hidden under his hair, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The scar, although twelve years old, still looked fresh and was a constant reminder of what he had lost when he was a baby.

His parents.

The second and strangest thing about Harry was his other life, the one that terrified his remaining family. Harry potter was born a wizard and he went to a school where he learnt to control his magic, only coming home in the holidays. He'd found out about this on his eleventh birthday, the same day he had found out the true reason for his parents death. And he'd been told this by a giant, well, a half giant but still, he'd met a giant.

A dark wizard, called Voldemort, had killed Harry's parents when he was a baby and had tried to kill Harry too. He had failed though, bringing himself near death instead as the spell backfired. The only thing that Harry had been left with was the scar on his head, it was the only thing that proved he was there and made him so well recognised in the wizarding world. He'd become known as 'The boy who lived' a celebrity in the wizarding world. It was Voldemort who had ruined Harry's life forcing him to live with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. The only living relatives he had left and the people who hated him most.

"Hey boy!" Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, snapped bringing Harry from his thoughts. Harry turned to look at Vernon, ignoring the lack of his name that came from the man's mouth. He was used to it. In the years Harry had lived with them they had hardly used his name. He could probably count on his hands the number of times they had used his name."Were you listening?" the man said again getting angrier by the second.

"Yes" Harry said back evenly. "you were telling me to behave and stay out of site. No funny business. Stay in my room." It was a complete lie. He hadn't been listening but he didn't need to to know what his uncle was telling him. His uncle had been repeating himself the last couple days and Harry knew exactly what the man was saying now because of it. And if he got something wrong or added more than Vernon had said, oh well, the man wouldn't care as long as Harry stayed out of the way. Harry knew he had been correct when he saw the man glare at him through the front mirror of the car. Obviously and clearly annoyed that Harry was right.

"Well then I expect you to do just that. If you ruin this for us Potter..." The sentence was left unfinished as Vernon concentrated on where he was going. Harry already knew the answer, a week back in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs with the smallest of food to go with it. This didn't bother Harry. He was glad to be out of there and he could probably manage to stop his uncle from going through with the threat too. All he'd have to do was threaten the man with magic instead. When Harry had come back at the beginning of the summer holidays he had chosen to leave out the part about not being allowed to use magic out of school. Watching the family draw pale when he mentioned magic was great enough, but watching his cousin squirm in fear and hold his bottom whenever he mentioned it as well was even better. It was too great an opportunity to give up so quickly.

Besides in a few weeks time Harry would be going back to Hogwarts and he wouldn't see them for just under another year. He would be with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and be in the place he preferred to call home. For now though, he was in America and would be spending his time there on a yacht and he would at least try to enjoy it like Hermione had told him too.

The company that Harry's uncle worked for, Grunnings, a drill company, had recently started working with a company overseas in America called Queens Consolidated. Harry didn't know much about the company other than the fact that it was owned by a billionaire who lived in Starling City. Vernon had been going on about them for weeks, mostly about their money, and then last week told them he had been picked to travel to America to make a deal in China along with Queens Consolidated. His employer had told him that if the deal was a success, and Vernon believed it would be, then Grunnings would be bringing in a lot more money, which meant bigger pay checks for the workers. Especially the one who had made the deal in the first place. It was their 'big break' if Harry had heard the man correctly. However, Harry knew by 'their' Vernon actually meant himself, his wife and his child. Harry wouldn't be included in that matter.

As if to prove Harry's thought his uncle said, "This is our big break." As the car pulled to a stop at a port overlooking the sea the man started sorting out his tie, trying to flatten it down against his enormous stomach. This was a much harder task though as it just curved around the fat on his waist. Giving up Vernon turned and looked at the occupants of the car. "Remember what I said, be polite and welcoming. If this is a success it will change our lives. Petunia you already know what you're doing" he said giving his wife a smile who returned it reassuringly herself. He turned from his wife and look at Dudley. "Dudley remember please and thank you, first impressions are the key in this. And Harry" the man said almost spitting out the twelve year olds name. "stay quiet. The less you talk the more of a chance we have at this deal going our way."

Harry hid the frown on his face by looking out at the sea ahead of him. He knew the true reason was because the family were terrified the Queen family would find out about Harry's magic. Find out that the Dursley family weren't as normal as they liked to make out they were.

The Dursley's got out of the car leaving Harry alone for a few moments. As he went to open the car door it swung open and Harry was met with his uncle whose face was turning a dark shade of red than what was his normal skin tone. Quickly Harry climbed out of the car and slung his back pack over one shoulder before turning to face the car and making himself look more presentable in the reflection of the car window.

Looking at himself now, Harry realised he looked tidier than he could ever remember. He knew the reason for that too. He was no longer wearing his cousin's old and far too large clothes. His Aunt Petunia had taken him out shopping on Sunday to buy new clothes. He had bought several sets of clothes, that weren't cheap either as his Aunt wanted Harry to look his best too and realised that wasn't going to happen in cheap second hand clothing. At the moment Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans with black trainers. He also wore a blue top with a checked shirt over the top of it. He looked reasonably presentable, even with his hair still being a mess. There would never come a day where Harry would be able to control his hair. The back pack he had was also new, something he had managed to get out of his Aunt after saying he needed to keep his personal things somewhere. She had snapped back something along the lines of 'what personal things?' but bought him a black sports bag anyway.

Inside of it he had kept a few of his things from England. It wasn't much but it was all he needed. There was a picture of him and his friends from last year right before they left to go back home. It was taken by Hermione whilst they were on the Hogwarts express so all three of them were still in their uniforms. There was also a red hoodie thrown in at the bottom of it and pieces of cake that he had smuggled out of his bedroom after his friends had sent him them for his birthday.

Hearing voices behind him Harry turned around to see his uncle shaking hands with a tall man in his late forties. His hair was a pale brown receding and he wore smart but casual clothes that showed Harry that the man was used to doing this sort of thing. For the third time that day he was struggling to hold back his laughter. His uncle, aunt, and cousin were dressed as if they were going out for a meal, Vernon wearing a suite and Petunia wearing a dress that looked like she'd come back from having a meal with a celebrity. Out of the four of them Harry was the one that looked like he fitted in the most as he was wearing casual clothing that suited the heat outside.

He walked over to join the group of four and stood behind them, doing what his uncle said by staying out of site. "It's good to meet you Mr Dursley" the man said.

"It's good to meet you too Mr Queen" replied Vernon shaking the man's hand one last time before letting go. "I'm looking forward to working with you." Harry listened to the conversation unable to see what was going on. He was surprised his uncle could suddenly sound so welcoming and kind instead of the usual grumpiness that seemed to be his only mood when they were back in England.

"As am I" Robert Queen said. "And this must be your family." The man smiled warmly at Dudley and Petunia, missing Harry who was hidden behind them.

"Yes this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley" Vernon said still keeping up the calm and happy manner.

"It's good to meet you too Mrs Dursley."

"Please cool me Petunia" Mrs Dursley said back. Mr Queen smiled as an answer and then turned to Dudley.

"Good to meet you Dudley" he said holding out his hand to Dudley who shook it.

"You too Sir" Dudley said as politely as he could.

"Come on. You can call me Robert. We're all friends here. What about your other boy Mr Dursley, you said there were four of you coming?"

Vernon hesitated for a slight second. "Err, yes, but he's my nephew, we took him in when his parents died. Harry!" he called calmly. The man looked around and saw Harry standing behind them. "Dudley move over so Harry can fit in."

Dudley scowled at his dad and then moved over a fraction to give Harry just enough space to stand between his aunt and cousin. "Hello Harry" Mr Queen said again holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry did and the man carried on. "Im Robert Queen but you can call me Robert."

"Harry Potter" he said.

"Well Mr Potter, you seem to be the one that has the most sense in your family when it comes to wearing practical clothing" the man joked and Harry found himself smiling at it although a part of him wished the other man hadn't mentioned it. That was one easy way to annoy his aunt and uncle.

"Yes… he… erm. He refused to wear anything else" said Mr Dursley trying to cover up his mistake.

Mr Queen laughed at that, his laugh warm, "I was only joking. How about we go inside and I'll show you around. Then you can get changed into something cooler."

"Yes that would be great" said Mr Dursley following the man as he walked towards the yacht. Harry followed next to Dudley who was purposefully knocking into him as they went. At one point Dudley managed to push Harry forwards without anyone noticing and then stuck his foot out for Harry to trip over. Harry felt himself fall forwards but stopped when he went into someone knocking them backwards as well.

Harry quickly stood back and looked up at the young man with blonde hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The man looked at Dudley then at him, having clearly seen Harry being pushed into him.

"That was me, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Oliver Queen" the man said.

Harry was about to reply when he heard his own name being shouted behind him. "Harry, watch where you're going" Vernon shouted pulling Harry away a little roughly. "I'm so sorry Mr Queen. My nephew never pays attention to what is going on around him." Harry looked away knowing that his face would clearly show that he was angry if someone saw it. Harry didn't notice the look shared between the two Queen's and neither did the other family.

"It's no problem really Mr…" Oliver hesitated to let the man say his name.

"Dursley, Vernon Dursley" Mr Dursley said.

"Well Mr Dursley. Like I said there's no problem. I walked into him." Oliver looked to Harry and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yes well, he still should have been paying more attention" Mr Dursley said still trying to cover up for Harry.

"We can forget about. I'll keep an eye out on where I'm going in the future and you can keep an eye on both of your sons." Oliver didn't try and hide the emphasise he put on the word 'both'. Proving that he had definitely seen Dudley push and trip Harry.

His dad gave him a pointed look which Oliver shrugged at. He then said, "Is there something you wanted Oliver?" his dad asked trying to change the conversation,

"Yes" the younger man said. "Did Sara arrive whilst I was gone?"

"No she hasn't but if you checked that you had everything with you this morning you wouldn't have had to go back home to pick up the things you forgot."

Oliver let out a huff of laughter at that. "I went through most of it this morning. Just not the things I left behind."

"Of course you did. Just be careful with Sara otherwise it won't end well with Laurel." Harry saw Vernon and Petunia share a disgusted face with each other before he turned his attention back to the Queen's.

"I will be. Could you let me know if you see her?"

"Yes" Robert said and Oliver nodded his thanks before leaving again. The Dursley's followed Robert onto the yacht, this time with the two adults separating the twelve year olds. When Harry was shown where he would be staying, which was on the same floor as the other living quarters, he decided to stay there to get away from the Dursley's.

 **-o-0-o-**

Within the next hour the boat had left the port and was sailing out at sea. Harry hadn't even noticed until the noise from land that he had gotten used to start to disappear until there was only the sound of waves against the boat. But that was three days ago and in that time he had spent the majority of his time in his room. It was a lot nicer than his own one back in England but not as big, but then again he was on a yacht so how could it be. Now he sat on his bed drawing in a notebook that he'd stolen from Dudley. The other boy hadn't noticed, he couldn't even remember getting it last year for his birthday but Harry still kept it hidden as he knew Dudley would take any opportunity he could to get Harry into trouble with his parents.

Harry looked up from the notepad when he heard his uncle's voice down the corridor from his room. Looking down at his watch Harry realised he'd been in his room for the best part of the day. The white clouds of the morning had vanished from the sky and had been replaced by dark grey ones. His uncle got closer to his room and Harry could just about hear his uncle's voice and Dudley whining back to him. He put down the notebook and headed over to his door so that he could hear what was being said clearer, being careful with how much noise he was making. Even from behind the door Harry had to strain his ears to hear over the constant tapping of the rain on the boat, he hadn't looked outside his window but he knew what the view would show.

Dark clouds in the sky meeting with a dark ocean at the horizon.

This didn't bother him though as he was planning on spending as much time as possible in his room but he knew his uncle, aunt and cousin would be annoyed by the change in weather so he wasn't going to complain. He leant closer to the door wishing he could use magic outside of school and use a spell to block out all the other noises around him. His wand was in his bedside cabinet, even though he knew he wouldn't need it he had still decided to bring it with him to the yacht, hiding it from his Uncle when the man locked his school things in the cupboard under the stairs. That included all of his homework. He had already come up with the start of a plan to get his uncle to let him have his things again, as he knew that his uncle would do his best to avoid letting Harry have any of it until he went back to school at the end of the holidays.

"I know Dudley but we have to" Harry heard his uncle say to Dudley.

"No we don't. He always ruins everything. He didn't have to come." Dudley's whining voice was louder than his dad's and Harry heard the older man 'shh' his son. "He ruins everything!"

Willing for his hearing to suddenly intensify Harry pushed his ear further against the door crack. He knew his cousin and uncle were still there and he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. Unlike his cousin Harry had an unnaturally large sense of curiosity that he usually couldn't keep hidden and at bay. This had been shown on several occasions. Especially last year at Hogwarts. Because of his curiosity he and his two friends had uncovered the truth about their defence against the dark arts teacher, realising that he was trying to steal the philosophers stone. A stone that could offer the elixir of life. Obviously at first Harry had believed it to be his potions teacher who planned on stealing the stone. But according to Hagrid, the half giant, that was because the two had a mutual hatred for each other.

It was his curiosity that seemed to get him into the most trouble at school.

The hushed moaning from the other side of the door brought Harry back to the present and he resisted the need to bang his head against the wall. Obviously, in the short time Harry had been lost in his own thoughts, Dudley had gotten no further to getting his own way so had turned to his last and final tactic. Pretending to get upset. Instead Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling, still concentrating on the conversation in front of him.

Uncle Vernon, sensing the oncoming tantrum that was slowly building up started to talk to Dudley very quickly. "When we're done here we can go away for a week back home. I just need you to show the Queens what a delightful boy you are okay." Dudley sniffed in reply.

"I don't like them, his son was horrible to me. Thinks I tripped"-

"I don't like them either alright. And as for his son, just ignore him, the man doesn't have enough brain cells to even think about accusing you of anything." Harry raised an eyebrow even though no one could see him. From what he had seen of the Queen family so far they didn't seem to be bad people and he was almost certain that his uncle had mistaken Dudley for Oliver Queen.

Without notice the door to Harry's room opened giving Harry only just enough time to pull away without getting hit by it. Uncle Vernon's eyes drew together into a scowl. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" Harry said. Seeing his Uncle still looked suspicious he explained further. "I thought I heard you call my name."

His uncle still looked at him disbelievingly but Harry ignored it trying his best to look innocent of eaves dropping. "Yes well I didn't. Get up to the top of the boat in five minutes. Mr Queen wants everyone there to have dinner as a group." Uncle Vernon left before Harry could answer muttering to himself in anger as he went.

Harry was sure he heard the sentence 'but of course his idiotic son doesn't have to come' before he left the hallway. "Okay" Harry said to himself as he closed his door and headed back to his bed. Pulling out his back pack from underneath the bed Harry quickly unzipped it and pulled out the red jacket from the bottom, not noticing the small photo come with it. He then pulled it on over his head and put the notepad back in the bag before zipping it up and sliding it back where he'd got it from. This time however, Harry did notice the photo and picked it up pocketing it as he didn't have time to go back and put it in his bag.

As he opened the door to his room he hesitated and looked back at the bedside cabinet draw where he knew his wand was waiting, hidden under his spare clothing. For a slight moment he thought about going back and picking it up before coming to a conclusion and leaving it behind. After all, how much trouble could he actually get in without it? He was only going to have a meal, nothing bad would happen.

He left the room not realising how badly he'd need his wand. Harry grabbed the side of the hallway wall as the floor of the boat beneath him gave a massive lurch sending him off balance. He steadied himself and looked to see if there was anyone else around that seemed to notice the sudden movement. The twelve year old had to stop halfway through this though as the boat made another sudden jerk causing Harry to this time stumble and fall onto his hands and knees only just keeping his glasses on his head. As he looked up he saw water coming towards him.


	2. Pilot: Part I

Pilot: Part 1

 _Present Day_

The man in red jumped over a log landing lightly on his feet before letting his legs collapse so that he fell to the ground, using his hands and feet to steer and guide where he went as he slid down a small hill. Dead branches as leaves flew up in front of him as his body made path through the undergrowth disturbing different plants and animals as he went. If you looked closely you could see a faint outline in the ground like this path had been made over and over again. He could see the rocky ledge ahead of him getting closer and closer. The start of his climb up the side of a cliff. As he neared the bottom of the hill he pushed up from the ground, letting the momentum of sliding down carry him forwards. He grabbed a hold of the ledge, his hands curling around the edge of the rough rock, and pulled himself up. The metal bow that he held in his hand not being a problem for him.

Within a matter of seconds he'd managed to swing his legs up and over the ledge to carry on making his was forwards without any hesitation. It was clear he knew where he was going. That he had his destination in his head. He had made the trip many times before going by the ease at which he jumped and avoided the obstacles in his way. It was instinct to him as he made his way through his green and grey and brown surroundings until he slowed to jog, mindful that he was now running along the edge of a very steep and tall cliff. As he came to the end of the cliff he stopped, keeping his bare feet on the mud instead of the rock.

From here he could see the entire island. The dark grey-blue seas surrounding it, the enormous forest that took up most of it, somehow it made its way up the sides of the mountains. The rocky land that in the last five years he'd learnt to call home. The man in red was at one of the higher points on the island and from his position he could still make out the triangular white shape further out at sea than he could swim.

His sanctuary.

He watched the ship, anxious, but waiting with practiced calm. Any second now he would get a signal from his friend.

A man in green.

Then it would be his turn. Below him he could see the white and greys of the beach, the one part of the island that from a distance looked relatively peaceful and welcoming. The only things out of the ordinary on it being two large piles of wood that had been stacked in such a way that it looked like giants had decided to make two campfires and then forgotten to light them. As he watched them his thoughts drifted for only a slight second but he was brought back to the island when one of the piles of wood, the one further from him, went up in flames.

From here he could see the sudden flash and noise that it had created and he was confident that the owners of the ship would hear it too.

Now it was his turn.

He bent down on one knee and lifted up a black shirt from the ground. One that would be hidden from anyone but the person who had put it there as it was covered in grass, leaves, rocks and dust to make it blend in with the uneven ground of the cliff. Underneath it were three arrows each with large stone heads that had been cut down into sharp points. The closest arrow was the one that he used and he struck it against the ground so the arrow head caught a light. They'd managed to get the small boats attention. Now it was his turn to show the boats occupants that the first fire wasn't a coincidence. He set the arrow on the bow and aimed, letting the arrow fly through the air towards its target.

As the arrow made contact with the second pile of wood and it too went up in flames with a loud roar. The man in red gave himself a few precious seconds to watch the boat change course towards the island. Then he turned and ran back the way he'd came but this time he ignored the fact that he was on the edge of the cliff and this time he noticed there was a small feeling of hope opening up inside of him. It was like someone had just unlocked a chest that had been hiding the emotion for just over five years.

Five minutes later he ran onto the beach towards the man in green who was waiting closer to the ocean. The man that in the last five years had slowly become a friend to the man in red and then become a brother that he'd never had. The man clothed in red leather slowed when he neared the man dressed the same as him but in green. Both of them still had their hoods up, covering their faces in a dark shadow but it didn't hide the small nod of comfort and happiness that the man in green showed to the man in red, clearly asking a silent question, asking him if he was alright. The man in red gave a slight nod of his head to say yes.

Obviously satisfied with the answer the man in green walked towards the edge of the beach where two fishermen were already making the way onto the sand. The smaller one followed behind him, copying his friend's actions. As they made their appearance the two fishermen stopped suddenly, hesitating and unsure of what to do. The taller man then bent down on one knee and pulled back his hood revealing a head covered with light brown hair that came down past his shoulders.

The smaller man copied the others actions again trusting him with what to do. He pulled his hood back and revealed a mess of dark brown almost black hair that was considerably shorter than his friends, his only coming down to just past his head not his shoulders. The two fishermen stared at the two men for several minutes before talking to each other in hushed voices. Although they spoke in a different language that both men noticed was Mandarin, they still understood what was being said.

The man in green spoke up to them first, showing that he was clearly the leader of the pair. After five minutes the three stopped their conversation and the man in green turned to his companion who had been quiet throughout the conversation except for a few sentences here and there. "I'll go get out things" he said leaving the younger one on his own. He knew the 'things' that his friend was talking about. It included two wooden cases that they kept their bows and few other small possessions in. He turned around when one of the men then spoke to him still in Mandarin. He understood the question to be 'What's your name?'

"Harry Potter" he replied.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry Potter sat on the fishing boat his position now vice versa. Instead of looking at the boat from the island he was now looking at the island from the boat. He was staring at the island without realising there was a ghost of a smile showing on his face. He looked down at his feet that were resting on one of the wooden cases that the man in green, Oliver Queen, had brought back from their camp and got lost in his own thoughts

As soon as Oliver returned with their possessions the two fishermen had taken him and Oliver to their boat where they had cleared a space for them to sit before giving them each several blankets to keep them warm and food and drink.

As the island slowly got further and further from sight Harry turned to Oliver who sat looking at the island too. As if he felt Harry's eyes on him Oliver looked up and the two stared at each other for a second before Oliver smiled. "Harry?" he said quietly so he didn't disturb the boat workers.

"Yeah" Harry replied mindlessly playing with the loose thread from one of the blankets draped over his shoulders.

"We're going home." That one simple sentence said by Oliver was enough to make the ghost of a smile on the seventeen year olds lips come through properly. He was silent for a moment and glanced back towards the island before looking back at Oliver.

"We're going home" he said.

 **-o-0-o-**

Moira Queen stood watching her son as a doctor spoke quietly next to her. "His body is covered in thirty percent scar tissue. He also has second-degree burns on his back and his arms and we've done x-rays that show he has at least twelve fractures that have never fully healed." The doctor who was talking took Mrs Queens small sigh as a sign that she had heard what he'd said.

"And the boy with him" she asked staring at her son and then looking at the boy who was sat on a hospital bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Harry Potter. He's seventeen years old and in the same position as Oliver. His body is covered in twenty-five percent scar tissue and he has a second degree burn on his leg. He has five fractures that never fully healed." Moira Queen was silent as she took in the information that was being presented to her about her son and the younger boy. "Mrs Queen. I think you need to prepare yourself. The Oliver that you lost five years ago might not be the one that was found."

The blonde woman nodded her head and turned towards the doctor holding back tears. "Thank you doctor" she said. "May I see him?"

"Of course" he said opening the door for her and she stepped into the room. Harry looked down from the ceiling taking notice of the woman that had stepped into the room with them. Oliver however stayed staring out of the window still lost in his own thoughts.

"Oliver?" the blonde woman said staring at her son forgetting about the youngest occupant of the room.

For a slight moment Harry wondered if Oliver was going to answer but was relieved when the older man who was like an older brother to him turned around. "Mum" he said. As if it was an invitation and she had just been invited Moira Queen stepped forwards and hugged her son the tears finally falling as she stroked his back.

"My beautiful boy" she cried and Harry could hear the tears in her voice. "My beautiful boy." Harry watched for a couple of seconds as Oliver's mum carried on whispering into her sons ear before quietly getting up from the bed and walking out of the room slowly closing the door behind him to let the family have some time alone.

The seventeen year old walked down the hallway without a clear destination in mind making sure he stayed out of the way of the doctors and nurses as he went. He kept his head down not wanting to talk to anyone at this moment in time. One thing Harry knew he'd missed was having proper shelter and not having to live in a cave. Back on the island he'd slept on the ground but since he'd come off the island he had spent his nights in an actual bed. And he wasn't going to lie. He preferred that a lot more, and even though his nights were still sometimes haunted by his life on the island he still managed to sleep a lot better here. The nights only improving with each day.

He past a window and hesitated slightly staring out at the city below him. Starling city, the place where Oliver had grown up. From this floor of the hospital Harry could see a fair amount of the city ahead of him. He'd always liked heights and that like had only increased as his time on the island increased too. Up high Harry could see everything that was going on around him and who was around him. He felt safe. In control. Up high he was free to do what he wanted, go where he wanted and it was a feeling he loved above nearly everything else.

He shifted his view slightly so that he was looking at his reflection in the window. Since his return Harry had had his hair cut. Instead of it being just past his chin his hair had been cut to just past his ears and now he could see properly as it didn't cover up his eyes, however, he still had it hiding his scar. The scar on his forehead still hadn't faded; it still looked as fresh as it had been when he'd last looked in a proper mirror nearly five years ago. He no longer wore glasses thanks to a special herb a man he considered a friend had found on the island. The herb improved you senses and because his site had been the worst it had been affected the most. He was also glad to be wearing fresh clothes, even if they were hospital issued ones.

He saw the reflection of a taller man walk up behind him. A man he knew very well but the two didn't speak, both of them stood in silence enjoying just looking out at the view of the city. No one thought twice about them as they walked past the pair looking out of the window. "I wondered where you'd got to. I saw you leave the room but you disappeared after that" Oliver said to the seventeen year old after several minutes of silence.

Harry looked up at the reflection of Oliver. "I was here. I thought I'd give you and your mum some time alone. You've been separated for five years."

Oliver put his arm on Harry's shoulder knowing it would instantly relax the younger man. Harry didn't take any notice of it, having gotten used to the small show of comfort that Oliver gave his make shift brother throughout his time on the island. "Yeah well I wouldn't have mind. Neither would my mum. She'd like to get to know you and has offered you a place back home."

"She doesn't know me" Harry said, still not used to people other than Oliver and his friends from before the island showing him hospitality.

"But she knows me. And she wants to get to know the man I spent five years trapped on an island with" Oliver said moving away from the window. "You don't have to say yes. Have you called Ron or Hermione yet?"

"No. If I'm honest with you, now that it's come down to it I don't know what I would say to them" Harry said looking down at the ground in thought.

"The hardest part will be picking up the phone. I'm sure once you've started talking you'll know." Harry turned to Oliver knowing that the older man was probably right. Doubts were still forming in his head though.

"Ron doesn't have a phone and Hermione's probably changed it at least once in the last five years." Oliver watched Harry seeing right through his answers. In the past five years he'd gotten to know Harry well, just like Harry had with him. He'd learnt about his family and his biggest secret which included Harry's two friends. The two had become close, like family, Harry was the brother that Oliver never had and vice versa and if Oliver had learnt one thing on that island it was how to read the boy in front of him.

"Well I'm sure Hermione will have a home phone." He knew Harry was only trying to avoid the unknown. Avoid talking to his friends for fear of what it will be like. Because of this he decided to change the subject. "But you can call her later, for now my mum's talking to the doctors about our release date. We should be able to leave tomorrow morning, they just want to keep us in overnight for observation."

Harry raised one eyebrow, something that seemed to have become a habit in the past five years. "You make it sound like we're in prison."

"Not yet" he said grabbing Harry and pulling him into a makeshift head lock before releasing him and walking off. "Now come on. I told you my mum wanted to talk to you. She's not as scary as she looks I know how skittish you are."

"Your mum doesn't scare me" Harry said standing up straight but smiling. Showing Oliver that he knew he was joking. "Plus I'm not a cat. I can't get skittish."

"Yeah well prove it to me" Oliver said walking off with Harry following behind him.

 **-o-0-o-**

Moira Queen seemed like a nice woman who cared deeply for her children. Harry noticed that as soon as Oliver introduced her to him. She smiled warmly at him and asked how he was, picking up conversation with the youngest person quickly but making sure she didn't push him. Harry was also grateful for having Oliver there with him. He had never been great with meeting new people but that had improved over time however he still felt a little uncomfortable talking with Oliver's mother. When there was an awkward pause Oliver was there to fill it in and Harry was thankful for that. She'd also asked if Harry wanted to stay with them as well even though she knew Oliver had asked him already. He accepted the offer, and even if Oliver didn't show it very clearly Harry could tell that the older man was still happy with his answer.

That was how Harry ended up in the back of a black car that was driving up the front path towards the Queen's home. The car pulled to a stop in front of their home and Harry found himself looking up at the house in amazement. For a house it was huge and Harry was reminded again that Oliver came from a family of billionaires. It wasn't as big or as fantastic as Hogwarts but it reminded Harry of it greatly. Next to him Oliver was looking up at his home too. The thoughts running through his head being very different.

"Come on" Mrs Queen said and Oliver went to the back of the car, stopping the driver from taking out his and Harry's wooden cases holding their belongings. He handed Harry his own case containing his bow and Harry took it by the handle and then followed Oliver and Mrs Queen into the house.

As Mrs Queen opened the door to her home she started talking to Oliver. "I've kept your room how you left it before you left. I never had the heart to change anything" Mrs Queen said turning around to face her son who was looking around this home like many memories had just come flooding back to him. "And Harry, you can have a room opposite Oliver if you'd like or there are plenty of others to choose from if you'd rather not be with the rest of the family. It's up to you."

Harry looked at Mrs Queen. "Thank you but I don't mind. I can go where it's easiest for everyone else."

Mrs Queen looked at him for a slight moment as if trying to read the seventeen year old and Harry forced himself to not shift with discomfort. Finding what she was looking for Mrs Queen let another one of her warm smiles show. "Nonsense, it's your choice."

Harry nodded his head, "Erm I'll have the room opposite Oliver then, if that's alright with you?" He turned to his left and glared when he heard Oliver fail at holding back a laugh.

"Relax. This is as much your home as it is mine now." Harry remained glaring at Oliver who wasn't fazed by the look at all.

"Oliver," Harry heard from behind him and he turned around to see a tall man walking out of one of the side rooms in the house. "Oliver it's damned good to see you. It's Walter. Walter Steele."

Oliver smiled a greeting to the man. "And you must be Harry Potter. Moira spoke to me about you yesterday." The man stuck his hand out in greeting to Harry. Harry looked at the man for several seconds, not sure on how he felt about knowing that Oliver's mum and Walter had talked about him. He shook Walter's hand anyway not wanting to be rude to the family that were inviting him into their home.

"It's good to me you Mr Steele."

"Please just call me Walter."

Harry nodded his head. "Okay then Walter." Harry remembered when he'd first met Oliver's dad who had said the same thing. Harry had ignored it deciding to use the man's second name as a show of respect. It was one of the things that had changed about Harry since then. He had been polite and Walter had asked him to call him by his first name so he would. Five years ago he wouldn't have done such a thing.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing from up stairs to which Oliver turned quickly and walked in the direction of the noise. He came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and a broad grin spread across his face. Before Harry could say anything he heard footsteps and a girl that looked to be his age came running down the stairs and ran into Oliver's arms. "I knew you were alive" the girl said into Oliver's shoulder. "I missed you so much."

Harry couldn't make out whether the girl was crying or not but he knew that he suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a family moment he shouldn't be in.

"I missed you too sis" Oliver said back still holding his sister tightly. Harry thought about backing out of the room but was stopped in his tracks.

"Thea this is Harry, he's your age and was on the island with me. Harry this is Thea my younger sister." Harry now felt very awkward as his brother introduced his sister to him.

"Hey" he said smiling at her.

"Hey" Thea said before turning back to her brother. "I missed you so much." Oliver hugged her again before he turned to Harry. "I'll show you where to put your things" he said and Thea pulled back from him. As Oliver left to show Harry his room Mrs Queen shouted up the stairs to him, "Tommy will be joining us for dinner."

Harry followed Oliver up the stairs running to catch up with him. They walked across the landing and Harry looked down and saw that the Queen family had separated out to get on with their own business. As they walked through the hallway Oliver said whose room was whose as they passed them. They stopped outside of the door next to Thea's. "This is my room and that is your room" he said pointing to Harry's room and opening the door. Harry walked into the room, shock clearly evident on his face. The room was massive compared to his last room back in England which he had considered to be big. It was bigger than the Gryffindor dormitory that Harry had stayed in at his first year of Hogwarts too.

"There's not much to it at the moment but as you get more belongings it will start to feel less empty and more…" Oliver hesitated and he searched for the right word. "Homey." Harry turned to Oliver not hiding his shocked expression.

"There's enough here" he said walking over to the bed and putting his own case on top of it. He looked around at the room catching Oliver's pleased eye as he did. "Thank you."

"You're family Harry" Oliver said taking a seat on the couch by the door. Harry watched him feeling something inside of him at that sentence. He took a deep breath and turned back to his bed.

"Still" he said back. "It's more than I deserve."

"Nope, if I remember correctly you saved my life on more than one occasion. So in my mind you deserve it." Oliver got up from the couch and walked over to the door backwards so he could look at Harry whilst he talked to him.

"Yeah but you saved my life more" Harry said thinking back to his time on the island. It was true, Oliver had gone out of his way to protect Harry everyday on the island and so had Harry for him. But that didn't change the fact that Harry had been the one that was more foolish and got himself into more difficult situations. Situations that Oliver had to then get him out of even if it put his own life at risk. Oliver had got injured on more than one occasion too because of Harry and in Harry's mind he'd always owe Oliver for that.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "We're brothers. That's what we do" he said. "If you need anything I will be in my room. I'll leave you to unpack. We'll be called when the food is ready."

"Okay" Harry said and Oliver left the room and went into his own, keeping both his and Harry's door open so that Harry could easily shout for him if he needed too. Harry took a seat on his bed and looked around the room taking everything in. Opposite the door was a large window that opened out onto a porch. To the left of the window was Harry's bed and two bedside cabinets, one on either side of the bed. There was also a cupboard for him to put his clothes in on the left side wall. To the right of the window there was a desk with a laptop sitting on top of it. In the middle of the room there was a couch and coffee table which left a large space next to his desk with nothing occupying it.

For several minutes Harry sat on the bed in silence before he turned around and unlocked the wooden case that was resting on the bed. He looked behind him to check that no one was around and then pulled the lid back to reveal the contents of the case. Inside there was a package wrapped up in his old red hoodie that contained and protected his black recurve bow and his arrows. Next to that was a knife that he had obtained on the island. Underneath the bow and arrows were his glasses, the metal rim bent and the glass in the frame cracked and near to shattering. The picture of him, Ron and Hermione was next to that, the picture he'd bought to the island with him and spent many nights staring at until he fell asleep.

Harry leant on his knees staring at the photo, emotions that he hadn't felt for a long time coming back to the surface. He wondered where Hermione and Ron were and what they were doing, whether they thought about him often like he did them. He also wondered how they were doing at school. Again, for a slight moment Harry thought about picking up a phone and making a call. Make a call and hear his friends voices again, people who knew what he had been like before the shipwreck.

Harry sighed and tapped the photo like he was going against every bone in his body and was trying to convince himself that he was making the correct decision. A big part of him wanted to call either Ron or Hermione just to hear a familiar voice but another small part of him couldn't. He knew it was stupid but he was scared about what would happen, what his friends would say. He couldn't bear the thought that his friends wouldn't like the new him. And he knew he had changed a lot in the past five years and the thought that his friends wouldn't want to know him now was unthinkable. If he didn't call them he wouldn't find out.

Harry stood up from the bed and grabbed the knife. He then walked over to the bedside cabinet that would be on his left when he was in bed and put it in the draw there. In that cabinet it would be more comfortable and a lot easier for him to get quickly if he was in bed and needed it fast.

Whilst he was by the cabinet he put the photo on top of it so he had free hands to open the window. When it was open he went and stood on the balcony, relaxing as the wind blew cold air against his face.

 **-o-0-o-**

 _Harry felt the bitter wind brush against his face it stinging his skin that was already cold and wet. He was able to take a panicked gasp of air before he felt himself being dragged back under the icy ocean water against his will. He tried to open his eyes but closed them quickly after when the salt water stung them._

 _He swam upwards not knowing when he'd reach the surface of the water. As the seconds started to build up Harry felt his lungs burning for the oxygen that they desperately needed. The only thing he wanted was oxygen but he couldn't get that until he reached the surface of the water. His thoughts became mixed and confused at his lack of oxygen but he kept swimming upwards ignoring the burning ache in his arms, legs and lungs. He needed to get to the surface of the water and forced himself to open his eyes ignoring the stinging behind them. He could see the waves and he felt his head crest the water and without hesitation he took in a lungful of oxygen._

 _He felt his body turn freezing cold as he met the bitter wind. The twelve year old wiped his wet hair from his eyes and looked around trying to stay atop the water._

 _He couldn't see very far ahead of him because of the darkness. He could see the boat as it sunk. He heard the creaking and groaning as it seemed to split fully in two taking any remaining light with it went it was swallowed by the sea._

 _He swung around in the water, looking for something to hold onto, to keep him floating above the water but there was nothing around him that would be suitable. Ahead of him was a man who was floating on the water and Harry tried to swim over to him to help him but as soon as he tried to swim in any direction a wave came down on him pulling him under the water again for the third time. By the time he reached the surface of the ocean this time the man had disappeared and Harry noticed that he was even further from the sinking wreckage that had moments ago been a yacht._

 _As the seconds turned to minutes Harry felt fear and panic grip him and he grabbed onto any rubbish that came near him hoping it would be big enough to keep him above the salty water. Each time he did he would momentarily sink back under the water again and come back up gasping for air. He heard shouting behind him and saw a small life boat with three people aboard it, none of whom were related to him. One of them was struggling to get back into the water against an older man's grip and he was shouting at the adult._

 _Harry shouted at the top of his lungs hoping to be heard above the noise of the storm and wind, hoping that they would see him panicking in the water even when he was small and very unnoticeable. He waved in the air still shouting for help. One of the men in the boat tapped the adult that had been holding back a person on the shoulder and pointed in Harry's direction and Harry knew that he needed to swim over to them as they paddled the boat towards him. As he moved another wave came and crashed down on top of him. Harry felt himself go under the water again and tried desperately to swim back to the surface. He knew that if he didn't now then his chances of being saved would be lost. He saw someone jump into the water and help him swim to the surface where he was then helped into the boat, the man that had helped him following behind._

 _Crawling to the end of the life boat Harry turned around and saw that the man who had jumped in the water to help him was Robert Queen._

" _Thank you" he said although he was sure no one heard him as whenever he opened his mouth he seemed to shiver uncontrollably. Slowly Harry pulled his knees up against him to try and stay warm whilst the other three men in the boat did their best to keep warm themselves. The only four survivors of the Queen's Gambit._


	3. Pilot: Part II

**So it turns out I didn't post this chapter last week so I apologise for that but I literally had no time do anything. However I don't have a set posting pattern and I'm only going to be posting when I can, I would like to be able to say I'm organised enough to know when I can post a new chapter but I'm the least organised person in the world. Anyway I'll let you go on and read what you came here to read.**

Pilot: part 2

Harry sat up in his bed his breathing harsh and ragged. His heart rate was fast and he could hear his heart beat in his head and pump against his chest. Trying to calm his speeding heart Harry took in several calming breaths, a technique he had learnt whilst he was on the island. Looking down the seventeen year old noticed his hands were balled into fists at his side each one squeezing his duvet between his fingers so tightly his knuckles were white.

He fell backwards into his bed just realising now that his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. As his hand brushed through his hair pulling it off of his face it stuck together in clumps too wet to fall freely. His grey t shirt was sticking to his stomach and back as he moved and his cushion was damp where his head had been.

Groaning Harry climbed out of bed. The moonlight that shone through his still open window shone enough light into the room to let him see what was around him. It was also letting in rain from the storm above them but harry ignored that. Instead he turned to the wardrobe across from him and walked over to it pulling out a cleaner and far drier shirt. As Harry pulled his night shirt off he caught site of his abdomen in the mirror where there was a pale thin line and quickly pulled the clean shirt over him knowing that the door to his room was still open.

The alarm clocking sitting on his bed side cabinet told him it was four o'clock in the morning and Harry suppressed the moan that came to his lips knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep tonight. He closed the window being careful not to slip on the now wet floor. Trying to distract himself Harry took the closest book to him from the bookshelf in his room and sat down on the couch putting his feet up in an attempt at relaxing. No sooner had he opened the book and read the first sentence did he hear a thud come from the room opposite his.

Harry stood up and walked out of his room slowly making his way to Oliver's room. The door was slightly ajar leaving a crack big enough for him to see through. At the other end of the room Harry could see Walter kneeling down next to Oliver who had his mum on her back with his arm pressed threateningly across her throat. He pushed the door open and hovered in the doorway, grateful for the storm that masked the sound of the door opening. Not knowing whether to go in to the room or not Harry watched from the doorway as Oliver slid backwards across the floor in an attempt to put as much room as possible between him and his mum.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said looking away. "I… I'm so sorry." His mum sat up on the floor and looked at Oliver, sympathy written across her face. There was a pained look in her eyes. She could see her son suffering but had no way of helping or comforting him. Instead she reassured him, telling her son that he was home now. He didn't need to worry. Slowly, Mrs Queen moved closer to her son before pulling him into a hug which Oliver returned. Oliver looked up and noticed Harry in the doorway. He gave Harry a reassuring smile which Harry returned.

After standing in the doorway for just under ten minutes Harry decided to sneak back to his room and start the book he had decided to read. This time however, he turned on the light making sure his door was closed to stop him from distracting the other people in the house. It was four o'clock in the morning after all.

Within the next half an hour he heard someone pass his room and enter their own room down the hallway. He figured it was probably Walter as the footfalls seemed to be heavier and he knew Oliver was unnatural quiet on his feet. He ignored the person though and carried on reading getting lost in the book. It wasn't surprising either, considering he hadn't had the chance to pick up a book on the island, unless you classed the notebook Oliver had found on his dad at the very beginning.

A knock on his door had Harry looking up from the book. "Come in" he said hiding the confusion in his voice.

The door opened revealing Mrs Queen who smiled at him welcomingly. "Harry what are you still doing up?" she asked with concern.

"I erm… I couldn't sleep" he said putting down the book. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I thought if the door was closed the light wouldn't be as bad."

"It didn't disturb me. I thought it would disturb you so I was going to turn it off." Harry took notice of how red the woman's eyes were and guessed she'd probably been holding back tears at the site of Oliver.

"Oh… Okay" he replied shocked that the woman had been thinking about him, even when she had just left her son who was having enough problems as it was. She didn't need to be thinking about him and his own problems as well. For a moment her only reply was another smile before she started talking to him again.

"If you can't get to sleep and don't want to be stuck up here you can go down stairs. No one will mind if you want to use the TV." Harry thought about the offer knowing that the older woman was being sincere. Even though it made him slightly uncomfortable, Harry nodded his head. He wouldn't lie about being surprised by how welcoming and nice Oliver's family were being. He hadn't had many people act like that to him and the sudden change in the way people were acting, showing that they cared about him and his feelings came as a shock to his system. Mrs Queen almost reminded him of how he remembered Hermione being. She acted the same way, always looking out for others and making sure they were alright and comfortable themselves. But then, he didn't really know Moira, she could be a completely different person and he wouldn't know it.

"Thank you but I'm fine here" Harry replied. He'd keep the offer in mind though in case he did get bored reading. He had never been a massive fan of books when he was younger and he doubted that had changed much now, even when he was enjoying it now he knew that could change quite quickly.

"Alright then, but if you do change your mind make sure you keep the volume low, just to stop it disturbing the others."

"I will" Harry said as Mrs Queen pulled the door shut, saying a last good night before she closed it completely.

Harry soon found himself downstairs watching TV having stopped reading within half an hour of Mrs Queen leaving. It turned out that he still wasn't a huge fan of reading and could only keep it up for an hour before finding himself bored. He had hoped that reading would help him fall asleep or at least make him a little tired but had been wrong. Surprisingly it was watching TV that made Harry fall asleep, giving him a little back ground noise to sleep to.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry woke several hours later to footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking over the back of the couch Harry saw Oliver and Tommy walking down the stairs both of them cracking jokes at the others expense. "So it's your first time in civilisation for five years where do you want to go?" Tommy said from behind Oliver. "I know the best places in town if you get what I'm saying."

Harry heard Oliver let out a small laugh at this and couldn't help smiling himself. He'd met Tommy Merlyn last night when he came for dinner and in that time he'd gotten to know Oliver's best friend. The tall dark haired man was very calm and relaxed and often seemed to be the one to crack jokes. Some of the jokes were ones that Harry understood and others were ones that only Oliver seemed to understand, like there was a hidden meaning behind them which gave Oliver and Tommy a chance to relive a memory from before the island.

"I think a souvenir would be a nice show of friendship" Tommy said changing the subject when he noticed Harry finally awake in the room. "It would show me that you thought about me whilst you were gone. Im sure Harry got me one didn't you Harry?" Tommy asked in an attempt to be friendly.

Harry sat watching Tommy for a moment slightly confused and certain that he'd just become a part of a conversation he'd only heard half of. "I'll be waiting for my bow and hunting knife you know" he said.

Harry and Oliver shared a quick look both of them knowing that the other had a bow hidden upstairs in their rooms, waiting for a safer and more permanent place to keep them. "Yeah well not from me" Harry said picking up a placemat from the coffee table in front of him and throwing to Tommy with well practiced precision. It was better if he changed the conversation now. "It's carved from the branch of the first tree we came into contact with and it holds a dear place in mine and Oliver's hearts."

Tommy looked down at the placemat before looking back at Harry with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Thank you Harry" he said before turning to look at Oliver. "See even the guy that didn't know me thought about me more than you did."

Oliver stared at his friend and let out an exhausted sigh. Harry and Tommy could hear the happiness of sharing a joke underneath it though. "Come on Merlyn, we have a city to visit. We'll be back later Harry" Oliver called to the seventeen year old.

"Okay" Harry said. Last night at dinner Tommy had told Oliver that he'd be showing him around Starling City the next morning. He had offered to take Harry with him but the younger man had turned him down, saying he'd rather get used to his surroundings at the Queen home first before he started outside in the city.

"By the way" Harry heard Tommy shout as Oliver pulled him out of the door. "I'm keeping the placemat" he said pocketing the 'souvenir' as he left.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man and then ran upstairs to his room where he got ready for the rest of the day. He put on clean clothes, a pair of black jeans and a white top with a dark blue shirt on over the top of it. When he was ready he left his room and went back downstairs where he saw Thea packing a bag for school. She looked up when she heard footsteps and muttered a hurried hello to him.

"Hey" Harry said back to her as he sat back on the couch and turned up the volume of the TV.

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen on an island in the Yellow Sea three days ago along with Harry Potter a boy from England who was also on 'The Queen's Gambit' when it went down. Not much is known about Potter but Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the many Starling City club scenes. Queen is the son of billionaire Robert Queen who was on board the 'Gambit' as well but is now officially confirmed as deceased." Harry watched the screen shocked that he was on their before turning the volume back down not needing to hear anymore about the island. He put the remote down and heard Thea walk up behind him.

"That kinda happens a lot here" she said. "It calms down after a couple of days though." Harry watched the screen in silence as it showed a picture of The Queen's Gambit before it left. He was no stranger to having people talking about him, he'd had a lot of that back in England with people he didn't know, let alone have seen before, recognising him in the streets and talking to him like they were old friends. It was an uncomfortable experience and it was one of the few times he was grateful for the Dursley's and there no nonsense behaviour, making sure they got rid of the strangers who were drawing attention to their family. It was only when he turned eleven that he really found out the reasons behind the strange behaviour. When he was just over a year old his parents were murdered by the dark lord Voldemort. And Harry, even though he couldn't remember it, had defeated him when the dark lord had tried to kill him. Because of that he had become somewhat of a celebrity in the Wizarding World and everyone knew his name and recognised him because of the scar on his forehead. A scar he'd gained that night.

"So were you with my brother the entire time on the island?" Thea asked Harry changing the subject. Harry who didn't like the direction this question was going in hesitantly answered.

"Yes" he said. There was silence as the brunette girl thought about whether she should say anything else.

"Has he changed much? From when you first met him" Thea asked after coming to a decision.

Harry sat in thought for a moment. What was he meant to say? Yes Oliver had changed. They both had. Their time on the island had changed them both physically and mentally. When they were both ship wrecked there they were weak and willing to give up but now Harry knew that he wouldn't give up. It was one of the more important things he'd learnt on the island. Especially with the plan that he and Oliver now had in mind. With everything that they were going to do. He thought about the answer, _'yes he learnt to fire a bow and I'm going to help him fight the bad guys of starling city in leather suits and with a bow and arrows'_.

"A bit" he said trying his best to keep the answers short in hope that Thea would soon get bored. "He acts older" Harry said further explaining his previous answer.

Thea nodded for a second. "I… I'm sorry. The last thing you probably want to do is talk about it" she said picking up her things and heading to the door.

"No it doesn't…" Harry stopped talking and instead focused on how to say what he wanted to next without offending Thea. "I just erm… I don't really like to talk about it."

"I get that" Thea said walking towards the door a little flustered. "I really shouldn't have asked. Just forget about it." With that Thea left the house leaving Harry by himself.

Without anyone else in the building it felt like it was twice as big. In the day that Harry had stayed in the Queen family home there had always been someone other than himself there too. It meant that there was always some sort of background noise coming from another room, letting him know that he wasn't alone. Without that, there were no other noises apart from him. Even Raisa wasn't in the house at this particular moment. It made the house seem unnaturally quiet and a lot bigger. It wasn't something that made Harry feel uncomfortable though. If anything, it actually made him feel more at ease. In his life he had spent a lot of time in three places. The Dursley's, Hogwarts, and the Island. Each of them had their own way of making Harry feel comfortable. Even at the Dursley's.

There he had been left on his own most of the time, unless he was doing chores, then there he'd have had his Aunt Petunia breathing down the back of his neck, correcting him and telling him what he was doing wrong. At Hogwarts he had felt welcomed but the castle was big which meant there were times when there was no one else around him, even if the school was full of students. He had liked that. On the island he had the chance to go where he pleased with the only noises around him most of the time being the wind or animals scurrying through the undergrowth.

All of those places had had a big part in Harry's life and it was something he had slowly gotten used to. It was also something that he liked. That he could leave and go somewhere quiet when he needed to. Taking the opportunity of being in the house alone Harry spent an hour exploring the place, finding where everything was and what rooms were where. He was shocked when he found himself in a library at the back of the Queen house.

After that Harry spent the afternoon researching Adam Hunt. Harry and Oliver were going to be putting their plan into motion soon and Harry wanted to be as ready as possible for that. Oliver had returned to Starling City intent on taking the law into his own hands and stopping the people that had 'poisoned' his city. He had the list of these people in a small notebook that he had found on his father when he died and Harry had agreed to help Oliver with his mission when they returned home.

Before they had reached Starling City they had discussed who their first target was. Adam Hunt. Harry didn't know when Oliver would put their plan into motion but he hoped he would give it some time. Enough time for them to get used to being back and enough time for them to properly prepare. For now though he would find out what he could on Adam Hunt. He wasn't stupid. He knew that they could start at any moment, that they would have to start when the time was right and that could be at any time.

 **-o-0-o-**

At one o'clock Harry decided to go the centre of Starling City itself. Adam Hunt was a business man who owned a business called Hunt Multinational and after Harry had looked up where it was exactly he went out there to see if he could see what the man was like in person.

He stood between two buildings and watched the doors of Hunt Multinational. The shadows of the alley he was in hid him from the view of any people on the street which meant Harry could watch the building comfortably.

Just in case he still wore a red jacket with the hood pulled up and over his face so if anyone did see him they wouldn't see who he was. Harry also had a pair of headphones in his ears. They weren't actually plugged into anything he just wanted to give the impression that they were. That way he would be able to hear any conversations around him without anyone realising. To anyone that did notice Harry as they walked by would only see a person standing in the shade of a building listening to music.

That was just what Harry wanted.

He was also certain that Adam Hunt would come out of the building at some point. If what he had read was true then he was sure Hunt would come out and buy lunch at some point. The man had a lot of money and he didn't mind showing people that. The thought that he would stay inside and eat food that he had brought with him to the business was ridiculous. No. Harry was certain he'd go out and get lunch. And he'd probably go somewhere expensive as well. Just as another way for him to show off he was loaded.

Whilst Harry waited he looked around at his surroundings taking everything in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that didn't quite fit with the other surroundings. There was a black van with peeling paint parked at the side of the road. Most of the cars that were around him were cars that were driving down the road but this one just had the driver sitting inside of it. The man sat in the front of the car with his eyes fixed on Harry. As soon as Harry looked at him though the man busied himself with some paper work in front of him.

Harry did his best to ignore it and concentrate on what he had come here for but that thought stayed in the back of his mind, keeping him on edge and his ears opened.

Half an hour passed before the Adam Hunt decided to show himself, just like Harry had thought. He was flanked by two body guards and walking next to him was a man in suit and tie. From five metres away Harry could already see that Hunt wasn't a man to be taken lightly. Adam Hunt was a tall bald man with blue eyes and sharp facial features. He wore a permanent angered expression on his face and his brow was crossed with annoyance. He walked with his back straight and every now and then glared at someone when they didn't move out of the way quickly enough. He also wore a suit that was crease free and spotless. Next to him, the man in the suit was talking to him quietly and hurriedly having to move at a light jog to keep in line with Adam Hunt's long strides. Harry waited until they passed him and then came out of the alley way following the group of four.

"I take it you're dealing with everything I told you to" Hunt said to the man next to him.

The man next to him smiled and nodded his head. "I am Mr Hunt" he said as he still hurried to stay in line with the bald man. "But it will take some time. I"-

"I don't have time!" Hunt hissed back stopping suddenly. This caused on a knock on affect where the two body guards and the man in the suit had to stop suddenly too or walk into Adam Hunt instead. Harry stopped walking too although not as fast as it would make him look suspicious. When no one was watching he moved back into an alley with his back against the wall so he could hear what was being said easily. "The court hearing is in three days. You sort out what I told you today. I've put you on the bench don't make me take you off."

"Yes Mr Hunt" the man said in a slightly shaky voice.

"And what about Laurel Lance? This attorney fighting against me. I want you to shut her up and fix this situation. Do whatever it takes." Adam Hunt managed to make his voice louder without drawing any attention to himself. Harry was grateful for this as he didn't have to strain his ears as much to hear them. He also noted that he put strain on the word 'whatever' and immediately Harry got a bad feeling.

Whilst the two men had a heated conversation a black car drove up beside them and stopped. Several car doors opened and closed and then the car drove off with Adam Hunt and his men inside. Harry walked back out of the alley thinking about what had been said. It seemed Adam Hunt was living up to his reputation. Hunt wasn't pleased with the woman going up against him in court either. Laurel Lance. Whoever she was Harry thought, she had definitely gotten into something far too high above her head. He made a mental note to tell Oliver about her when he had time but for now he'd get back to the Queen house.

-o-0-o-

Harry sat on the couch in the living room staring down at the ground in thought. The TV was on in front of him but he wasn't watching it. He hadn't even put it on. Thea had. Oliver's sister was sat on another couch in the living room next to the one Harry was on. Neither of them were actually watching the TV but it put some noise in the air to cover up the awkward silence that seemed to be lingering in the air between them. Thea sat texting on her phone, every now and then looking up from it to look at Harry. The look on her face only seeming to get more annoyed with every time she looked.

Harry noticed every time she looked up at him but chose to ignore, concentrating instead on what he'd learnt about Adam Hunt. The man was as low as he could get. He was a bully to those that worked for him and to the people he didn't. He seemed to either bribe or scare people into keeping their mouths shout about him and several people who had worked for him had turned up dead. Part of Harry wanted to go talk to the man now but he knew he had to wait. Wait until he and Oliver were both ready and knew what they were going to do. And until they knew how to right the wrongs that Adam Hunt had caused this city.

He let out a small sigh of frustration.

This seemed to be the last straw for Thea who had looked up from her phone to Harry and let out a frustrated sigh of her own. As she did this she seemed to throw her phone down next to her. "Alright, you know what. That's it" she said and Harry finally turned to look at her. "I know you said you'd rather stay here all day instead of going out to the city but if you're going to do that you can't honestly expect me to sit here watching you brood for the rest of the evening?"

Harry who seemed quite shocked by the sudden outburst looked at her for several seconds. Within a couple a seconds Thea had said more to him than she had in an entire evening and morning. "I'm not brooding" he said indignantly.

"Yeah and I'm not Thea Queen" Thea said getting up from the couch and running up the stairs. She then went into Harry's room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he followed her up the stairs and watched her open his bedroom door.

"I'm getting you a jacket" she said opening his cupboard now and going through his clothes. She pulled out his red jacket and threw it over to him. Harry caught it with surprisingly good reflexes and held it out in front of him as if to inspect it.

"Why?" he asked again, still no clearer on the reasoning for Thea's sudden outburst.

Thea walked out of the room and was already down the stairs by the time Harry had closed his cupboard and bedroom door and then made it to the balcony part of the stairs. "Because" she said looking up at him whilst she got her own coat and put it on. "I am taking you to Starling City where you can relax and we can get to know one another."

"Last night you seemed to make it clear that you weren't 'babysitting' me around the city" Harry said, imitating Thea from last night.

"Yes but that was last night" she said like that cleared everything up. When Harry made no attempt at going down the stairs she carried on whilst getting some money from her purse. "I'd rather be somewhere with you where you're not going to brood all the time."

"I wasn't brooding!" Harry said running down the stairs to catch up with Thea who was now walking out of the door.

It took them twenty minutes to get to Starling city once Thea had found someone to drive them there. Now Harry was sitting in a coffee shop at a table next to a window waiting for Thea to come over from the front of the shop. The rest of the seats and tables in the shop were full and everyone was lost in their own conversations ignoring the boy that sat on his own. Normally Harry would choose to sit in a corner where he could have his back to the wall and see everyone in the room but Thea had insisted on him sitting by the window as it would be more relaxing and friendly than sitting in a darkened corner. Harry had begrudgingly left and saved a table for him and Thea by the window instead.

As he waited for Thea to turn up he sat tapping his hand on the table. No one around would be bothered by it as they weren't paying attention to him. After five minutes Thea walked over with two cups of coffee in her hand. As she sat down she slid one over to Harry who took it without a word. This was going to be an uncomfortable drink Harry thought as he took a sip of the drink not knowing what to say to Oliver's sister.

"I hope you like your coffee strong" she said taking a sip of her own drink.

"Yeah that's fine" Harry lied. If he was being honest he didn't really like coffee at all but he didn't want to tell Thea that when she had already bought him some. He'd had worse so he'd just drink the coffee and turn another one down if she offered. "Thank you" he added.

"So" Thea said dragging out the 'o' sound. "Do you know what you're planning on doing now you're back?" she asked. It was clear that she wasn't being nosey and was only curious.

The two sat in silence as Harry thought about the answer. He would be staying here and help Oliver with his crusade but it wasn't like he could tell her that. "Erm, I was planning on staying here. Oliver said I could stay at yours for as long as I wanted or needed so for now I guess Starling City is going to gain a new resident."

Thea nodded as she took another sip of her drink, her brow furrowed in thought. "You're from England right? I mean I haven't asked you and you seem to have a slight accent."

"Yeah I am" he replied. "I think it kind of faded a little whilst I was… gone."

"Are you going to go back to England at some point? To visit friends and family."

Harry smiled and stopped a bitter laugh that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. "My family were on the yacht when it went down" he said looking down at the table.

Thea closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm sorry" she said putting her cup down on the table. "I should have realised. I didn't mean to"-

"It doesn't matter" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah it does. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have asked? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Trust me" Harry said as he looked out of the window at the people walking past them on the streets. "It's…" Harry stopped mid sentence and stared out of the window at a man across the street from him. The man looked very familiar and was watching Harry again until Harry looked at him. He then looked down and started typing something in on his phone.

"Harry?" Thea said looking at him slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Pardon?" Harry said turning away from the window and looking at Thea. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are you?" He looked back out of the window and saw the man looking at him again. The same man from the van earlier on when Harry was waiting for Adam Hunt to leave his building.

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

Harry looked back at Thea as she looked out of the window trying to find what Harry was looking at. Harry finished the last of his coffee and tried not to grimace. "Yeah I'm fine. Would you be able to go buy me another coffee please? The same as before. I'm just going to go and get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute." With that Harry got up from the table and walked outside.

"Harry!" Thea called but he ignored it and carried on going until he'd left the shop.

He looked across the street but saw nothing. The man that had been watching him was gone. Quickly he looked around for the man in the black jumper but couldn't see anything. He looked again but this time slower, making sure he didn't miss anyone out. This time he saw the man walking around the corner and Harry started after him. His drink with Thea forgotten about. He rounded the corner and stopped again looking for the man. This time the man was walking ahead of him and Harry followed, keeping his pace fast but steady so that he didn't draw attention to himself.

When the man rounded another corner into an alley Harry ran after him and turned down the alley himself. At the end the man had stopped but stayed facing the opposite direction to Harry. "Hey" Harry shouted cautiously walking down the alley. "Hey!" he said again when he got no answer. This time his voice was louder and firmer.

Again there was no answer and Harry stopped in his tracks as his eyes narrowed. He turned suddenly when he heard a vehicle behind him. Stopping at the entrance of the alley it blocked his only escape route.

The vehicle was the same one he'd seen this morning too. The black van with peeling paint. The doors of the van opened and two men got out, one on either side. Both of them were wearing masks that covered their faces and one of them raised their arm and fired something at Harry.

Not moving in enough time Harry felt it make contact with his neck. He pulled his hand up to it fast and went to pull it out when his legs started to give way and he found himself leaning against the wall of the alley. The two men walked up to him but Harry saw four as his vision started to blur and his head swim. Behind him he could hear the other man coming towards him too and he turned around, still leaning against the wall. As his vision spun more he fell to the ground. His vision started to go black and then he passed out.

 **I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed this story. I'm only two chapters in and have 21 reviews already! Which to me is great and I'm just glad everyone likes the story.**

 **I'mprobablyprocrastinating**


	4. Pilot: Part III

Pilot: Part 3

Harry didn't move. He just stayed where he was lying uncomfortably on the ground. His head hurt. It pounded away behind his eyes like there were one hundred men playing the drums behind them. He tried to recall what had happened to him but nothing came to mind. It was probably because he didn't have the energy to put any thought behind it, probably because his brain felt so foggy and tired. He stayed there for several minutes trying to build himself up to doing something more than just lying still. He tried to move but found his body fighting against it, completely uncooperative with what Harry was telling it to do. It was also because his arms were tied forcibly behind his back giving him no room for movement.

Eventually, after several more minutes of doing nothing Harry opened his eyes, closing them quickly again when light poured into them from the building they were in. When his eyes stopped stinging Harry opened them again. This time more slowly. He squinted into the building so the light didn't hurt his eyes so much and when they adjusted to the lighting around him he found he could open them fully without any problems.

The first thing Harry noticed was the fact that he was no longer in the alley way that he last remembered being in. In fact Harry was unsure whether he was even in Starling City anymore, considering the area he had been in hadn't had any abandoned buildings in site. And Harry was certain he would have seen this building if they'd driven near it, considering the size of it.

Harry moved his head ever so slightly to adjust his site and saw opposite him was somebody else in the same position as him. They were lying on the floor with their hands behind their back. At a closer look Harry realised it was Tommy. Confused Harry hissed out the older man's name in an attempt to get a response out of him. When that didn't work Harry tapped him with his foot. He did this a couple of times and still didn't get a response so he tried again but harder, kicking Tommy on the shin.

Harry gave up when he didn't get a response and craned his neck ahead of him looking for Oliver. If Tommy was here then he assumed Oliver would be too. He could see several people ahead of him, about five metres away, and there was Oliver. However, unlike himself Oliver was tied to a chair.

Harry watched uncomfortably from the position he was on the floor.

"Did your father survive the accident?" one of the men asked as they moved in front of Oliver. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Harry heard Oliver shout out in pain. He moved about on the floor to see if he could get into a position where he could see Oliver but where ever he went the man still managed to hide Oliver from Harry's view.

"I ask the questions and you'll give me the answer" the man said. Harry rolled onto his front and concentrated on his breathing. He heard Oliver shout out in pain again and looked over to him. The man had now moved slightly which gave Harry the chance to look at Oliver. The older man caught Harry's eyes and tapped his foot very slightly on the floor three times. Harry recognised this as directions telling him what to do.

One meant stay still and don't draw attention to yourself. Two meant attack. Three meant wait for my signal and then attack. Four, although rarely used or listened to, meant run.

Harry and Oliver had used this form of communication on the island on more than one occasion and Harry was shocked to see Oliver use it now. To show that he understood Harry tilted his head downwards slightly as if to nod. The movement was so small that unless you were looking for it you wouldn't have noticed it had even happened.

Harry ignored what was going on around him now and tensed his hands as tightly as he could. When he couldn't tense his hands any further he pulled his arms forwards without hesitating once so that his hands hit his back at a constant and sudden force.

He felt the pressure on his hands loosen and he quietly and silently stood up from the ground before silently walking towards the men who had their concentration fixed on Oliver.

"Did he make it to the island?" the same man asked behind the red mask, his voice still deep and gravely, like he'd been hit in the throat several times. "Did he tell you anything?" As Harry carried on walking, stopping at random points when it looked like one of the men in masks was going to turn around.

"Yes he did" Oliver said back to the man as his eyes flitted around the room quickly. If he had seen Harry walking towards them he didn't show it.

"What did he tell you?" the man asked and Harry could clearly see he was starting to get impatient. Harry wondered why these men cared or had even gone to the effort of kidnapping them but his mind quickly turned to the task at hand.

"He said I was going to kill you" Oliver said just as Harry positioned himself behind the furthest man from the group.

The group of men started to laugh and their leader turned around only just giving Harry enough time to hide behind a stack of wooden crates and rubbish to his right. "You're delusional." Harry moved from behind the boxes and stood behind the man again when he heard the main guy start talking. "You're tied to that chair" he said.

When Oliver stood up Harry went into action and grabbed the man by his throat before turning violently to his left and putting his foot out so that the masked man he was holding tripped over his foot and landed on the floor choking and gasping for air. When the man made a move to get his gun Harry kicked it away before ducking behind the crates and rubbish again when one of the other men turned his gun on him. He heard the thud as the bullets ricocheted off the crates. When they stopped he jumped over the top of them giving the element of surprise to the man who had paused firing his weapon when Harry made no effort to come out from behind the crates.

In the back of his mind he could hear weapons being fired off and crashes coming from ahead of him but he ignored them, instead concentrating on what was going on concerning him.

The man who had fired at him before pulled his gun up to shoot again but Harry kicked it out of his hand shocking the man and making him take a step backwards. He dodged a punch aimed at his head and made a punch of his own. The thug in front of him knocked his arm out of the way and with incredible speed Harry grabbed the man's arm and pulled forwards. Again he put his foot out and the man tripped over it giving Harry the edge. The man, who was severely unbalanced, was now easier to flip over his shoulder.

Preoccupied with a man aiming a gun at him Harry didn't notice the first man he'd taken down come back up behind him until he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his neck cutting off his oxygen supply.

He twisted his entire body to the left so he and the man turned one hundred and eighty degrees. The gun that had been previously aimed at him went off and he felt the man holding him jerk suddenly as the bullets hit him instead of Harry. The tension around his neck decreased and it gave Harry the opportunity to turn around and push the man towards the one who had fired the gun.

Both men went down in a muddle of arms and legs. It only took Harry one punch to knock the man who'd fired the gun out. He then looked down at him sadly before taking a breath in and breaking the man's neck.

Harry turned around and saw Oliver chasing a guy who was trying to escape. "Keep an eye on Tommy!" he shouted as he left the building. Harry carried on running for a second thinking about ignoring Oliver and then stopped, turning around and walking over to Tommy knowing that Oliver could take on one guy on his own without an effort or difficulties.

Tommy was how Harry had left him, unconscious and oblivious. He checked his pulse to make sure he was alive and sighed in relief when he felt a steady heartbeat under his finger tips. He shook Tommy again, this time rougher to get through to the unconscious man. When he heard a groan and saw Tommy's eye lids flutter open he helped the man sit up against a wall. Only when he was certain that Tommy wasn't going to fall to the side did Harry walk over to one of the bodies and search him, looking for a knife that he could use to cut the zip tie around Tommy's wrists.

Luckily Tommy was still a little out of it when he cut the ties so he was able to put the knife back where he found it without Tommy really knowing what was going on.

Oliver returned just before Tommy seemed to fully come out of it and Harry looked up at him ready to mouth a question but Oliver shook his head and mouthed later to him. Harry nodded and turned to Tommy. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tommy looked around the building and then at Harry and Oliver. His face took on a look of complete confusion when he said, "What happened?"

"We were taken by these thugs" Harry said looking to Oliver to finish the explanation.

"And then these two guys in hoods showed up and killed them all, untied us and left." Tommy still looked confused. He stood up, using the wall for support.

"What are we going to do?" he asked looking at the ground and the bodies.

"I've called the police. Are you alright?" Oliver asked looking at his pale friend.

Tommy answered that for him without actually answering the question. "I never thought I'd hear Oliver Queen say he's called the police." Harry and Oliver smiled. Tommy was definitely okay.

 **-o-0-o-**

"And what happened to you?" Detective Lance asked Harry. Harry sat next to Oliver on the couch in the Queen's living room whilst Detective Lance interviewed him, Oliver and Tommy.

"I went out to get some fresh air from this café me and Thea were at and they just came out of nowhere" Harry said, making sure he kept his story as vague as possible. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver look suspiciously at him, maybe he should have just said he went to the café on his own. Instead of giving his brother the wrong idea.

"Out of nowhere?" Detective Lance asked, his voice clearly saying he didn't believe or care about what Harry had to say.

"Yes. That's why is said it" Harry said in a neutral voice. Detective Lance stared at Harry who kept his face straight and stared back. Apparently finding what he was looking for Detective Lance turned to Tommy.

"And you. You saw these hood guys?" Tommy looked at Oliver and Harry unsure on how to answer.

"I was kind of out of it. Anything I did see was blurry" he said. After this the conversation turned slightly, with Detective Lance suddenly going cold and unfriendly.

"It's funny, isn't it? You're back for one day Oliver and already people are after you. Aren't you Mr Popular?"

Oliver stayed silent and so did the other occupants in the room. He didn't show any emotions but Harry could tell his friend felt uncomfortable and was working on controlling his emotions.

"The men that were there, did you find out who they were and who they were working for?" Harry asked changing the subject to its original one.

"Their weapons were untraceable, and if they've been arrested we have no record of them. Why did you ask if they were working for someone?"

Harry now felt uncomfortable himself but he chose to hide it. He wasn't comfortable with having the detective's cold tone on him. "They just seemed like the sort" he said going back to his original decision of saying as little as possible. In this situation it seemed he'd get himself into less bother. As long as it seemed he was giving them full answers then they wouldn't ask too many difficult questions that neither he nor Oliver wanted to be answering yet.

"Well whoever they were, they probably expected you to pay a king's ransom to get your son back" the detective said whilst he put his notebook in his pocket. "Or a Queen's ransom in this case." No one in the room seemed to find this funny, not even the man who had made the joke in the first place. Harry figured the man was trying to get under the Queen's skin; it didn't seem to be working though. "Parent's do try and do everything they can to protect their children. Don't they, Mr Queen?"

Oliver looked at Detective Lance and gave him a pained and exhausted smile. The classic Oliver Queen that everyone but Harry knew. "That's what I've heard Detective."

"I don't find your tone very appropriate. Perhaps it would be best if you leave" Mrs Queen suggested but her tone left no doubt that it wasn't a question but a statement. The detectives let themselves out but Detective Lance didn't leave without one final sentence, one that was clearly meant to get to Oliver more than the others. "Your luck just never runs out does it?"

When they left Tommy decided to go too, his reasons being he needed to get back home. After that Oliver and Harry left the living room too and went upstairs to Oliver's room. Oliver went over to his desk and opened up his laptop whilst Harry took up the entire couch. His legs resting on the arm of the couch closest to Oliver and his head resting on his arms so he could see over his feet. If there was one word to describe it, Harry looked relaxed. Something he hadn't felt in several years. On the island you could never fully relax, you always had to have one eye and ear open, ready in case there was some kind of attack. Even when he was asleep he was never fully relaxed. At the Dursley's Harry didn't always feel relaxed either, he was always prepared for someone from his 'family' having a go at him, blaming him for Dudley's mistakes.

Harry closed his eyes, subconsciously feeling the bruise forming on his neck from the dart that had knocked him out. "Oliver?" Harry said sitting up with ease as he contemplated about asking what was on his mind. Was it actually his business? Or should he just ignore it?

"Yeah" Oliver said as he typed away at his computer not bothered by Harry's presence.

"What was up with that Detective? I mean, it was clear you were bothering him."

Oliver sighed and lent back in his chair. Harry could see him thinking about the answer like he didn't want to say. His trust in Harry and the fact he looked at the boy as his younger brother made him tell Harry what he was thinking. "You remember Sara?" he asked, his face instantly looking darker at the thought of the blonde girl from the island. Harry instantly regretted asking the question, knowing that Oliver didn't like talking about the girl who had died three years ago. However, despite this he nodded his head. The damage was already done anyway so he might as well get the answer to his question before his curiosity burned a hole through him. "Well that was her dad. He blames me for what happened."

Harry looked at his feet unsure of how to answer. Anything he could say would sound kind of lame. As he went through the options in his head he realised there was nothing he could say that he wouldn't mind being said to him if the situation was reversed.

"Did you find anything on Hunt" Oliver asked and Harry nodded swinging himself over the side of the couch and walking over to the computer.

"Yeah. What do you want to know, apart from the fact he's the biggest waste of space and lowest scum on the planet?" he said.

Oliver chuckled to himself. "Well anything that we didn't know already would be great."

"Okay going on that I found that he owns a business called Hunt International, which by the way is a ridiculous name, no offence to your dad's business name or anything. They just all sound the same. Could I?" Oliver pushed his chair backwards to give Harry room to use the laptop. He watched Harry as the seventeen year old typed something in on his laptop. The only time Harry seemed to be himself was when he was around Oliver, although the boy was starting to open up, he just had to be around people he knew. "Any way, Adam Hunt is a billionaire, although he crossed the line between fair and corrupt a long time ago. Two years ago he stole forty million dollars from the public with the reasons of it being helping out the city. Obviously it didn't and the money wasn't seen again."

Harry stopped midsentence when a maid, Raisa, knocked on Oliver's door. Oliver quickly took over and shut down the web browsers Harry had opened whilst Harry picked up the book containing the list of names and subtly put it in his pocket without Raisa noticing. Or at least that was what Harry and Oliver thought when the woman walked in carrying a tray of food.

"You are different. " At the look on the boy's faces she explained further. "It's not like you to read a book."

"I missed you too Raisa" Oliver said as he cleared a place on his desk for the food. The woman smiled at the look on the two of their faces.

"No kitchen on the island?"

"No. No friends either" Oliver said.

"Hey" Harry said in mock hurt as he punched Oliver non to lightly on the arm.

"Hey" Oliver said back as he rubbed his shoulder. "You're more like the annoying younger brother I can't get rid of."

"Well the feeling is mutual." Raisa smiled when she saw the two boys joking about between each other.

"You need someone who can look up to you and give a positive influence on" she said putting down the food.

"Yeah well, I think he's more of a positive influence on me" Oliver said. "Am I really that different?"

"No. You're still a good boy."

Oliver let out a laugh whilst Harry held one back. "I think we all know I wasn't" he said looking at the food. "I want to be the person you always told me I could be."

The woman smiled. "I'm sure you will be. Mr Oliver said you liked lasagne" she said to Harry who was staring at the food and waiting as patiently as he could.

"Thank you Raisa" he said as the woman turned around and walked out of the room. Harry waited a little while until he knew the woman was out of ear shot. He then turned to Oliver and burst out laughing, having to take a seat next to the two plates of food. Oliver looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement written on his face. Harry had never been the more outspoken one out of the two of them on the island so Oliver had been a little nervous at how he would fit in with the Queen family. The most out spoken family on the planet. He was pleased to see the boy had settled in well and seemed to be able to relax in his home.

"What?" he finally asked when he noticed Harry was close to falling to the ground with laughter.

"Nothing" Harry replied trying to contain his laughter to a few muffled hiccups of amusement. "Two things, number one, You? Good?"

"Shut it Harry" Oliver said pushing Harry gently. Unfortunately Harry was already laughing again so he fell to the floor with the gentlest of nudges. The boy did manage to land on the floor lightly, which was a positive.

When he finally managed to stop laughing for a second time he finished his sentence. "Number two. You want to be the man she always said you could be? What? Did she know you were going to go out at night wearing a hood and wielding a bow, trying to do your best impression of Robin Hood?"

Oliver shook his head at the childish persona Harry had suddenly adopted. "Be careful or I won't ask Raisa to do anything nice for you in the future."

"Of course you'll still do it. You want to be the good boy she always knew you could be." At that Oliver picked up both plates of food and ran out of the door with them, somehow managing to keep both meals on their respective plates. Harry soon chased after him, by which time Oliver was down the stairs and outside in the garden. The two didn't know Mrs Queen had watched them both messing about with the food. Instead of telling them off for it, Mrs Queen decided to let them carry on, deciding it was what Oliver and Harry needed at the moment. To be acting like brothers and being childish instead of acting serious all of the time like she had seen them so far.

 **-o-0-o-**

The next day Oliver and Harry both got up early and changed into clean clothes like they'd planned the night before. Today they were both going to go to Oliver's dad's old factory in the Glades. According to Oliver it would make the perfect place for them to use as a base of operations as they went out as the red arrow and the green arrow. They were both a little apprehensive about it but they were also prepared. They'd been planning on doing this for five years on the island and they weren't going to stop now.

As the vigilantes, Harry and Oliver would visit each person on the list in the book and bring justice to the city. Depending on who it was and what they had done to the city depended on what they were going to do. So far all they knew was who their first target would be. Adam Hunt. They didn't know how they were going to deal with him just yet.

"I still can't believe we've been back a day and already we're on the news as the vigilantes" Harry whispered to Oliver who was putting on a jacket whilst Harry waited by the door for him. When Oliver was ready he opened it and they both walked out into the sun.

"Yeah well, it was going to happen at some point" Oliver replied leading the way out of the Queen property.

"I guess. It's better sooner than later I suppose." Harry and Oliver stopped when they heard their names called by Mrs Queen behind them. Oliver turned around and smiled at Mrs Queen politely.

"Oliver, Harry. This is John Diggle. I want him to accompany you from now on."

Harry and Oliver both looked at each other at the same time, a similar look of shock written plainly across both of their faces. They hadn't planned for this. Not once. "Mum" Oliver said looking back at Harry again. "We don't need a body guard."

"Or baby sitter" Harry whispered without moving his lips. Keeping his voice low enough so only Oliver could hear. Oliver felt a smile tug at his lips but he ignored it.

"I know you don't but I want you to" she said using a guilt trip on her son. "After everything that's happened, just getting you back, the kidnapping. I can't lose you again."

Oliver looked at Harry who saw what he was going to say and shook his head not so unnoticeably. Oliver ignored him even when he could see the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Mum" he started but was interrupted.

"Oliver, I want this for you" his mum said showing no sign of backing down.

Figuring they'd get away sooner if he just agreed Oliver said, "Okay."

"Good" his mum said hugging him and walking back into the house.

"Where would you like to go?" John Diggle asked. His face was completely emotionless.

"The Glades" Oliver said turning around and walking towards the black car. Harry followed imitating Oliver as he walked to his own side of the car and climbed in himself.

Once in the car Harry sat back and wondered what they were going to do now. How were they meant to do anything with a man breathing down their neck as they went? Obviously it would be easier for him as John Diggle was mainly hired for Oliver, but still, he needed Oliver's help with this just as much as Oliver needed his. Plus they could easily handle themselves if the time came. Although he could hardly see himself explaining that one to Mrs Queen.

A part of him wanted to laugh at the idea. He imagined himself going up to Mrs Queen, a woman he'd just met, and try to explain how he and Harry were perfectly capable of defending themselves. He could imagine that Mrs Queen would either not believe him or be very concerned. He'd be concerned if he had a child who had been away and then returned able to defend themselves and over power people in a fight. Especially if they were his age. Technically he wasn't even out of school yet, he still had a year left to do, whether that was in Hogwarts or a normal muggle school. Harry's thoughts stopped in their tracks as he thought about the last time he'd looked at someone as a muggle. That had been five years ago now. On the island it was a simple way of seeing things. Black and white. There would good people and then there were bad people. People who wanted to help Oliver and himself, and people who wanted to kill Oliver and himself. Even though life on the island had been hard in different ways like finding food and surviving, it had been easier in some ways too. One of the reasons being the way he looked at things.

Things were clearer on the island and he only had to worry about himself and Oliver. Since he'd been back he had noticed some of his previous worries from before the island return but he'd locked them away and kept them hidden. Refusing to think about them. And in a way refusing to remember his old life. His life was here now. In Starling city. It was his home. He had a new family and was making new friends. He had a different outlook on his life and could concentrate and be seen as the person he wanted to be. Not how other people expected him to be.

He wouldn't pretend he hadn't thought about calling Hermione or Ron though.

He came out of his thoughts when Oliver tapped him on the shoulder. The man signalled at him to take his seat belt off which Harry did. "So Dig, you're ex military?" Oliver asked so there would be voices masking the sound of the seatbelt un-clicking.

"Yes sir, but I'm retired. I don't want there to be any confusion so I'll let you know now. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort," Diggle said looking at the road ahead of him. "That will be for you too Mr Potter, I've been assigned to keep an eye on the both of you. Do we have an agreement?" he asked. Harry and Oliver both opened their doors and rolled onto the road. Harry ignored the pain and got up, running after Oliver who was now heading towards his father's old and run down factory. Jumping out of cars was a lot harder and far more painful than it was made to look like in films.

 **-o-0-o-**

 _Leaning over the side of the small life raft Harry felt the ocean waves brush gently against his hand. As he wasn't tall enough for both of his hands to dip into the ocean he settled on just one and rested his head on the other. The storm had broke, following the sun from the horizon behind him, and now left a bright blue sky, one that definitely didn't show the storm that had caused the devastating events from the previous night. No one would be able to tell anything had happened if they didn't notice the life boat that held four people, keeping them floating above water. Harry didn't want to think about what would happen if this boat decided to sink too._

 _Annoyed with himself Harry looked around the boat for something wooden. He really didn't want to jinx that thought. If he had his wand on him he'd be able to touch that. He'd probably be able to do a lot of things to make their stay far more comfortable, not a lot of things as he'd only completed one year at Hogwarts but he was certain he'd be able to do something. Ever since he'd gotten his wand at Diagon Alley just under a year ago he hadn't gone anywhere without it. He guessed that was rather stupid now. He had relied on it so much, he depended on it to defend him and now he didn't have it. He felt bare without it._

 _Lost._

 _If he ever made it back to England and bought a new wand or even found his old one by some miracle, he would make sure he never relied on it fully again._

 _It was ridiculous when he thought about it more. That he felt lost without his wand when he was literally lost at this moment in time. He was in the middle of the ocean with people he didn't know, or had even spoken ten words to, and he was worrying about a piece of equipment that they didn't even know existed._

 _As the hours slowly went by Harry found he was slowly drifting off to sleep, the movement of the boat quite relaxing. The meagre rations of food and drink they did have was shared out in a strange sort of way. Mr Queen would look after the food and every now and then, in an estimation of time way, he'd give everyone some water and some food. It wasn't enough. There wasn't enough. Not for one person let alone four. But they were managing with what they had on offer._

 _Harry wished he'd picked up his bag now. The new one that was somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. That had more food in than what the group of four had started out with here. Even Hagrid's rock cakes were appealing to him. He hadn't bought them with him they were still under his bed back In England, but right now, his groaning stomach would have taken anything. Even with the risk of breaking his teeth on them._

 _It was when Harry was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when he finally realised how dire a situation he was in. He looked up abruptly to the sudden and very loud bang that went off behind him. What he turned around to wasn't what he'd been expecting. Mr Queen was holding a gun in his hand and the fourth occupant of the boat hung limply over the side of it. Eventually his weight became too much and he fell into the ocean casting splashes of water over Harry._

 _Immediately Harry was fully awake. He was panicking and found he'd pushed himself as far back into the boat as possible. Mr Queen then turned to him and stared at him. His eyes looked strained, like he was fighting a battle in his head. The expression changed to sadness and for a slight moment Harry thought the man was going to shoot him too. But as soon as that thought entered his head Mr Queen turned the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger but not before looking at his son and saying one word to him._

 _Survive._

 _Unlike the fourth, and now lost, occupant of the boat Mr Queen fell against the side but stayed out of the ocean._

 _Harry heard Oliver shout out but wasn't paying attention. The shock of what he'd just seen still in his mind. Replaying over and over again in front of him like a broken tape._

 **-o-0-o-**

The abandoned factory was perfect for them. It was better than perfect. It had everything they needed. A big space to train, a basement where they could keep all of their things without anyone coming across it by accident. No one would enter the building. After all it did look like it was about to collapse in on itself. And anyone with any sense would avoid the place like the plague. Fortunately Oliver Queen and Harry Potter ignored the sense telling them to stay away.

Harry actually felt excited to get into the building and get to work. Something he was surprised about. But then again, since he'd come to Starling City he hadn't done much at all and the thought of getting some proper work done was a thought that made him happy. Especially when the work was physical and he wasn't stuck researching things behind a computer. Not that he didn't like relaxing, but since the island he was used to working hard, whether it was to stay alive or keep boredom at bay. Either way Harry liked the thought of actually getting back to work.

It was strange. Only this yesterday he was hoping it would be a couple of weeks before anything, even a conversation about his and Oliver's mission, would come up but now he was counting down the seconds before they could talk about it. It was probably the events from the day before with the kidnappers Harry guessed. The fight had managed to get his adrenaline racing, something that hadn't happened for a couple of weeks, and now that he had had a taste of it he remembered what it felt like. Plus at the moment he was in the mood. He wanted to get down to business and if he waited another day he knew he'd happily be waiting weeks for the mission to start again. Harry leant against the wall whilst Oliver disappeared from the room; the older man walking in such a way that Harry knew Oliver was ready to get to work too. The adrenaline obviously pumping through his veins still as well.

Whilst Oliver was gone Harry looked around the main part of the building they were in. The room itself was very big and Harry assumed it had been the entrance to the factory before it was abandoned. There were no windows apart from the small ones that lined the walls where they met the ceiling. Clearly used for airing the building out Harry knew they didn't need to worry about anyone looking through them; even if some where cracked and smashed in places from five years through lack of care. The light that managed to get past the cracks in the windows was enough to light up the building's interior so Harry and Oliver were able to see the few chairs and tables that were stacked in the corner of the room.

Oliver returned to the room with three bags slung over his shoulders. When he saw harry leaning against the wall he slung them down in front of the younger man with little effort. "So…" he said getting onto his knees and unzipping one of the bags. "Boxes or sledge hammer?" he asked.

Harry made the effort of looking thoughtful before smiling and saying "What do you think? Sledge hammer." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I should have known. The day you don't want to cause destruction is when I should be worried." Oliver pulled a sledge hammer out of the bag and passed it to Harry. "Be careful. The last time you got hold of a hammer you broke your hand."

"Yeah and I was also fourteen" Harry said back taking the hammer and walking away from his friend with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I should be worried" Oliver said. He stood up and followed Harry, "I looked at my dad's plans of this building and there's a basement. The door leading to it is in the next room, but it's a good place for our things."

"Speaking of that" Harry said stopping in front of the door and allowing Oliver to walk in front of him. "When are we starting our crusade?" Harry looked to Oliver doing his best at not looking as curious as he was. Neither of them were the leader of the other in the group, they were partners and they had equal responsibility, however Harry looked at Oliver as the decision maker, considering it was Oliver who decided that he would go after the list of names. Harry had decided to tag along and help him when he decided that he'd not be going back to England.

"As soon as possible." As Oliver said this he turned to face Harry and then braced his shoulders and threw his body weight into the basement door. The door fell open and he and Harry walked through it down the stairs. "I was thinking a couple of weeks, we get settled here first and then start. But the abduction, now the men in the hoods have shown themselves once they need to do it again. Are you sure you want to start this?"

Harry was silent. He'd asked himself the same question over and over again. Every time it came to his head he wondered if this was truly his path. His true destiny. And every time he asked himself this question he came up with a different answer, a different reason and excuse for the change in feelings. However, now that he was being asked directly. Being asked from someone other than himself he knew for certain.

When the silence dragged out for more than a couple of seconds Oliver looked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "This isn't your fight Harry. If you don't want to get involved that's fine. I understand but I want you to do what you want."

Harry looked up at Oliver and smiled. The smile reached his eyes but this time showed something Oliver hadn't seen in a long time. Mischief. "I'm involved Oliver and it's staying that way. Besides, I can't let you be Robin Hood all on your own. You'll get lonely."

"We're not Robin Hood's" Oliver shouted after Harry as the younger man ran lightly down the stairs to the basement.

"Really cause our first target's Adam Hunt. He's rich. We're stealing from him to give to the poor. The people he's in turn targeted and victimised." Harry swung the hammer around in his hand with ease. "We've been gone for five years and come back to help others. I've not been in England for five years but I'm still pretty sure the legend is the same. We're Robin"-

"You're the only one who thinks that" Oliver shouted placing the bags on the basement floor. Harry raised an eyebrow at him in habit. Without realising it Harry had picked up the habit on the island as a response to Oliver's sometimes stubborn statements.

"I'm gonna get the equipment" Oliver said.

"Alright" Harry said turning his back on Oliver who was now running back up the stairs two at a time. Harry looked at the wall ahead of him and lifted the hammer into both of his hands. Another smile appeared on his face and he tested the weight of the tool before swinging his arms back and then into the wall in front of him. The sound of the hammer making contact with the wall reverberated around the room causing Harry to hesitate before hitting the wall again. When he was certain no one overhead the banging from outside he carried on.

By the time Oliver had carried down the last box of their equipment, this including tables, chairs and computers that they would need as their time as the vigilantes, Harry cleared out a big enough space for them to use as a place of operations. The two of them would clear away the rubble over the course of the next couple of weeks when they had time.

The two men then set up tables around the room, each one for a different purpose and therefore having different equipment on. So far they had five tables set up. The two closest to Oliver and the one he was currently setting up was loaded with computers. Oliver had opted to do this considering Harry was more or less useless when it came to setting them up or programming them. His area of expertises concerning computers started and finished with being able to use them for research, this mainly being due to the fact he never used them during his childhood as he wasn't allowed to or because he went to a school that prevented electrical devices from working and because he had spent the majority of his teenage life on an island without electricity.

The table Harry was setting up had their weapons on, their bows and arrows, as well as several different communication devices and a range of knives. The fourth table had first aid equipment that Harry was certain they would need at some point in the near future and the fifth table had their suits lying neatly on it until they could find a better and more permanent place to keep them. Suits that the two would soon be wearing and everyone would recognise.

 **-o-0-o-**

"So we come face to face with Hunt tonight?" Oliver asked Harry making sure that was alright with his younger friend.

"Yes but what about your mum? Surely she'll start asking questions especially considering we, more you than me, ditched Dig" Harry asked back.

"She'll be in bed, besides I used to come home a lot later than midnight before the island, and back then I came home with several drunk friends none of whom I'd met before hand." Oliver heard Harry laugh from above him. He looked up into the rafters of the basement searching for the familiar black haired boy. He saw him perched happily in the corner, his legs hanging over a supporting beam that looked particularly unstable. "You alright up there bird boy?" he called up to Harry. From his position on the ground Oliver thought Harry looked more like a bird perched in a tree looking for prey than a seventeen year old who just liked heights.

"Never better" the boy said back.

Oliver let out a laugh. "What is it with you and heights? You spend far more time up high than you do on solid ground."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I like them. Plus I can see everything up here, you can't from down there." Harry stood up and walked across the rafters like this was something he did every day. Even the thin bars that spread the width of the room were easy for him to walk along. He may not be as great in combat as Oliver, although he was still a formidable opponent, Harry made up for it with his agility and balance. And it was something the he and Oliver both knew, Harry often being the one to volunteer to go up high or on precarious ledges.

"I guess, although it's harder to move around up high where there's little solid ground to stand on" Oliver said back.

"Maybe for someone as clumsy as you, but for me it's as easy as walking" Harry said whilst clapping his hands together loudly in a matter of fact kind of way.

Oliver again looked at Harry, shocked. He was always slightly amazed at how Harry changed from a shy and polite boy when around people he didn't know and fully trust to being loud and sometimes immature when around Oliver on his own. The politeness that the seventeen year old had when around strangers also dissolved when no one but Oliver was with him, it changing into a quick witted and sometimes sarcastic humour, a humour that the two of them shared. It also happened when Harry became the vigilante, like the hood was a cover, a shelter that let Harry come out of his shell.

"Clumsy is the wrong word. Agile, Athletic and coordinated are probably the correct words you were looking for." Oliver was about to say something else but was interrupted by Harry.

"They would be if you were describing me but…" Harry stopped mid sentence when he heard the small beep that came from his watch. Looking at Oliver he saw that the older man's watch had gone off too. The alarm signalling that it was time for them to suite up and let the vigilantes show themselves again. Stopping the alarm on his watch Harry nimbly climbed down to the basement floor, catching his bow Oliver had thrown him in one hand and grabbing his suit in the other.

Picking up his quiver of arrows and slinging them over his shoulders Oliver turned to Harry. "But what?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Harry asked pretending to be busy with something on his bow. Oliver looked at him as if he was trying to read Harry's mind. "Don't we have somewhere to be" he then added in an attempt to avoid the question. Quickly, before Oliver could say anything else Harry rushed up the basement stairs.

 **-o-0-o-**

"I will turn Grell into a cautionary tale" Adam Hunt said, his anger sharper than normal. The trial was nearing closer and closer and so far his men seemed to be failing him.

Harry watched the bald man walking between cars, shouting and dishing out orders to his men. Like he had been earlier on that day, he was again crouched up high and out of site from people below him. Except this time Oliver was next to him.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance, I told you to fix it. You said she wouldn't be a problem anymore" Adam Hunt almost bellowed.

Harry glanced at Oliver. "See, like I said. Up here you can see everything below you."

"I never disagreed with you" Oliver muttered quietly back his eyes never leaving Adam Hunt and his two body guards. The other man had left rather quickly and in a rush to get his work done, obviously not liking being on the wrong side of Hunt. Which was understandable considering Adam Hunt wasn't afraid of getting rid of the people that got in his way. Unfortunately Harry and Oliver were about to do just that.

"Do you want to blow the lights" Oliver said to Harry. "We won't lose an arrow if you do."

Harry gave him a grim smile. "Sure." With that Harry turned to the closest light, the one above Hunt, and concentrated on it. He felt a small sensation build up inside of him and then the light smashed above Adam Hunt, showering him and his men in shards of glass.

"No matter how many times you do that I won't ever get used to it" Oliver stated.

"Well I guess it's good I don't use it often then. Especially with what we're doing." Oliver had found out about Harry's magic on the island and at first he had had mixed feelings about it. Luckily he had relaxed about it and he didn't look so nervous when Harry used it, even if Harry did use it as little as possible. Without a wand Harry's magic wasn't as strong, but he'd learnt to use it without a wand when he was on the island. Thanks to the help of a friend the two had made there. Oliver knowing about his magic had made his friendship a lot easier as it meant there were no secrets between the two, Harry could talk about his life before the island easier, which in turn meant Oliver knew what Harry was thinking about most of the time.

The two returned the attention two Hunt when he started shouting out.

"Who's there?"

"Show yourself!"

Oliver pulled an arrow and knocked it to his bow and Harry copied him and pulled the bow string up to his cheek. The arrow head that rested on his forefinger was red though instead of green. "Well, you heard the man" Oliver said and the two hooded fingers fired their arrows at the two bodyguards.

The body guards shouted out in pain as an arrow made contact with each of them. The one Harry shot, the tallest of the three men stood up holding his side like his life depended on it. Well, Harry thought. It did. The man pulled out his gun and fired it in the direction the arrows had come from. Harry and Oliver had already moved from their though so the bullets ricocheted off the wall and ceiling instead. "Get in the car!" the man shouted and Hunt did so without complaint. Harry fired another arrow at the man this time getting his leg which sent the man to the ground whilst Oliver pulled Hunt back out of the car none to nicely.

Harry watched Oliver as the man pulled Hunt off the ground. "Your men missed" he said sending his fist flying at the man crawling on the floor in the direction of his gun. There was a loud smack as Harry's fist made contact with the bodyguards head, knocking him out immediately.

This made Hunt flinch and panic more than he already was. Although Harry wasn't sure if that was possible. "What! What do you want?" Hunt shouted at the hooded figures. There were beads of sweat on his forehead showing that he was scared. "Please, what do you want?"

"We want you to transfer forty million dollars into the Starling City bank account one, one, four, one by ten o'clock tomorrow night" Oliver said into Hunts ear. The green hooded figure had his head inches from Adam Hunt's and Harry was only able to hear what was being said when he strained his ears.

Hunt stared at Oliver defiantly, his stubbornness still overcoming his small side of being sensible. "Or what?" he hissed back, his voice amplified in the darkness and quietness of the car park.

"Or we'll ask again nicely" Harry said with his bow at his side but still with an arrow knocked to it. Just in case. He'd had enough experience with this sort of thing to not be ready for every possibility.

Even in the dim lighting Harry could see the corners of Oliver's mouth curl into a wicked grin. "We'll take it" he growled, his voice deep and low, it getting lower with every word. "And you won't like how."

When the lights flickered again the two disappeared leaving Hunt shouting at the empty car park.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry and Oliver walked into the Queen mansion at eleven o'clock both of them staying quiet in case anyone was asleep. Harry quietly closed the door behind him and he and Oliver walked into the living room. Oliver turned on the TV whilst Harry sat down on the couch.

He looked down at his hand, the one he'd used to hit the body guard with. It ached slightly and he could see the start of a bruise forming around his knuckles. His brow creased in annoyance. He knew he'd have to keep his hand hidden from anyone until the bruising disappeared. Otherwise people would wonder how he got it.

When the two were settled on the couch watching the TV Oliver turned to Harry and pulled something out of his pocket. "I got you this yesterday" he said handing the phone to Harry. "I thought you might need it at some point and I've already put mine, Tommy's, mum's, and Thea's numbers into it, that way you can contact someone if you need to."

Harry looked at the phone, shocked. "Thanks" he said taking it from Oliver.

"Yeah well, it was actually Tommy's idea. He thought it would be a great way to repay you for the 'souvenir'" Oliver said. "I still bought it though."

"Still, thanks" Harry replied, pocketing the phone just as the door to the house opened and closed. Harry and Oliver both looked over the back of the couch.

"Hey Dig" Oliver said pulling his best innocent smile. Diggle scowled in response.


	5. Pilot: Part IV

**So chapter five is up, and part four of the pilot episode in the series. The next chapter will be the first of my own episode and will be called 'One Call'. Maybe some of you can figure out what could be happening in that or maybe not. Anyway I'll write a little bit more on that at the bottom and let you get on with the final chapter for the pilot.**

Pilot: Chapter 4

Harry pulled at the collar of his shirt clearly showing his annoyance with the piece of clothing. Even though it felt like it was constricting against his neck the shirt hung loosely on him. Seriously, why did he have to wear this? Couldn't he just wear his normal clothes. Jeans, trainers and a shirt. They were comfortable, not this.

"Relax, it's just a shirt" Oliver stated as Harry pulled at the collar again this time muttering something under his breath. "It's not gonna kill you."

"Yeah well I don't like suits" Harry said, irritated. He pulled at the collar again as if that would help. "I don't wear them for a reason."

"I thought the reason was because you've not had the chance, you know being trapped on an island for five years. Unless you found a hidden shop whilst we were there and you didn't tell me."

Harry laughed bitterly, "That doesn't change the fact I don't like them." Harry sighed and pulled the suit jacket from the back of the couch and slipped it on. He looked in the mirror and bit back another sigh. He looked reasonably smart, wearing a black suit and white shirt underneath that had the top buttons undone and folded back, until you reached his head where his hair was still messy and sticking up in all directions.

"It's for a couple of hours, and you won't even be in it for the majority of the time." Harry watched the reflection of Oliver standing in the doorway in a suit of his own, his one grey instead of black.

"Whether it's for a couple of hours or a couple of seconds, I'll be miserable the entire time." It was Oliver's turn to sigh. He made a mental note to never wake Harry up again, since he had done that this morning Harry had been in a more than miserable mood. But then again, it was Harry so Oliver knew he'd be waking the boy up in the future just to annoy him. It was only fair considering Harry did his best at annoying Oliver in return.

"You moan more than a child does" Oliver stated, moving slightly to lean on the door frame of Harry's bedroom. Harry shrugged his shoulders, still getting annoyed by his suit.

"Technically I'm still a child." Oliver rolled his eyes at Harry's response.

"But not a five year old" Oliver said. "Now come on we're meant to be at the party." With that Harry begrudgingly left the room, mocking Oliver as he went, this showing he was still a boy on the inside, even if he'd learnt to hide that side of him on the island.

"So has our good friend Hunt put a transfer into the bank yet?" Harry whispered to Oliver, slowing down to walk in step with him.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked, making a sceptical sort of grunt as he said it.

"I guessed as much." Harry hadn't expected anything less, Adam Hunt was greedy, he wouldn't give up anything that he owned, not even a penny, not without a fight anyway. Unfortunately for him, Harry and Oliver were well prepared to do things the hard way before they'd even spoken to the man in the car park.

"Mr Queen, Mr Potter" a familiar voice said behind the pair as they left the building. They were walking in the direction of the gate, completely ignoring the car parked next to them. "Don't you have a party to go to?" Diggle finished. The man opened the back door of the car and waited for the two to get in. There was a triumphant grin on his face as Harry and Oliver got into the car, not happy with it themselves.

 **-o-0-o-**

The building their 'welcome back' party was being held in was opposite Hunt International, a huge building that showed exactly the sort of person Adam Hunt was. Rich and a show off. The place Harry could guarantee you would be full to the brim with mercenaries and security, even if you couldn't see them from outside the building. And if the man didn't usually have security around him, which Harry thought was very unlikely, he would definitely have today, with ten o'clock looming ever nearer.

Harry walked into the building beside Oliver. Diggle was not so far behind them, and Harry knew he never would be, which could be a problem for the two later. But for now however, Harry ignored this and concentrated on the problem at hand. He was at a party surrounded by hundreds of people he didn't know. Damn, he could fire arrows and jump across buildings like it was nothing, but talking to a bunch of strangers was terrifying. Seriously, had Tommy invited the entire city to this party because it sure felt like it?

"Are you alright there Harry?" Oliver shouted, his voice rose to be heard over the music around them.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He couldn't help but feel that was a bit of a lie. Whether he'd done these things a million times before or not, he always got nervous before he put the hood on. He was ready though. He and Oliver had gone through every outcome of tonight's events this morning and now he felt prepared for anything. They both did. They weren't stupid though. Harry and Oliver would stay on their guards and have both of their eyes open until the forty million dollars was in the bank account.

Whether that was by force or not.

The two walked further into the party, some people stopped and stared, most of them at Oliver as he was the famous one here, but some paid Harry a glance before turning back to what they were doing beforehand. Dancing, drinking, or talking.

Within only several minutes of being in the building Tommy had hunted them out and dragged Oliver away. Harry had chosen not to go when he realised Tommy was shouting for the music to be turned down. He hadn't been alone for a second before Diggle stopped next to him and Harry didn't know whether to feel relieved that he wasn't standing awkwardly on his own now and was seeing a familiar face or annoyed that the man couldn't keep an eye on Oliver instead. He looked around as if hoping Oliver would suddenly appear again but he had no such luck. Oliver was lost in his old environment.

"So…" Harry said dragging out the 'o' to ease the silence. Diggle turned to look at him and Harry bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"So" the man said back. The conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere but eventually Diggle spoke. "Is this your first party?" the man asked.

Harry exhaled quickly. "It's that obvious?" Harry said in reply.

"It is." Harry didn't notice it but the corners of Diggle's lips were curled in amusement.

"Great" Harry said. If things weren't bad enough with him standing awkwardly alone he was now in an awkward conversation with Oliver's body guard.

"You know" Diggle spoke again, "It's usually more exciting at a party if you make conversation with the guests." Harry fought back the scowl he wanted to throw Diggle's way.

"I know" he said back more harshly than he had intended. Deciding to get out of the awkward conversation Harry walked towards the stairs at the back of building where he could just make out the shapes of Oliver and Tommy. He pushed his way between people; mentally apologising to them as he went passed them. He passed a bar where there were two bar tenders hurriedly refilling glasses of drinks. He covered his ears as he passed a rather noisy group of girls that didn't seem to know where the line between laughing normally and laughing like a maniac was. According to Harry, they crossed that line a long time ago.

A sudden burst of laughter from one of the girls made him turn around and stop in his tracks. It turned out one of the girls had tripped over her ridiculously high heels. Harry highly doubted Oliver or Tommy knew all of these people. Ignoring the laughter the best he could Harry turned back and started walking. He was brought quickly out of his thoughts by someone falling into him and spilling what smelt like alcohol over his shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry" a girl with short brown hair said. "I… I didn't see you… when I did I…"

"It's fine" Harry said looking down at his clothes that were soaking up the alcohol the girl had spilt on him. The white of his shirt was now a pale blue, Harry really had no idea what the girl had been drinking but it smelt slightly fruity.

"I'm so sorry." The girl stopped talking and ran off into the crowd. Harry watched her run off and then looked down at his clothes. He wiped his hands down his shirt in an attempt to try and get rid of the sky coloured liquid.

Harry looked around trying to think of what to do but before he thought about moving the girl returned, her hands now free of the drink and full of paper towels. "Here" she said, handing Harry the towels. Harry didn't take them immediately so she started trying to mop up the drink herself, which in the end forced Harry to take them. "I'm really sorry by the way."

"No, it's fine" Harry said drying his clothes with the towels. They weren't doing much help at all but he was grateful for the gesture. It showed that the girl was at least truly sorry, although Harry new that as he could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Trust me, it could have been worse."

"Not likely, I mean I just spilt my drink all over your clothes. I'm sorry." She then put the used towels in the bin and turned to Harry, making sure she avoided the drink that was still on the floor. "My name's Chelsea by the way. Chelsea Hughes."

"Harry" Harry replied. "Harry Potter."

Realisation seemed to dawn on the girls face. Inwardly Harry groaned knowing what the girl was thinking. She wasn't a witch, or at least Harry didn't think she was, so there was only one other way she could recognise him. Not that either way would be great. "You're the guy that was found on the island." Mentally Harry cheered. He was correct.

On the outside Harry smiled, trying not to show his annoyance at the question. The last thing he wanted was to talk about a place he'd escaped. He didn't want people to tip toe around the fact either, just act normal around him. "Yeah that's me" he said suddenly feeling very quiet. The girl, Chelsea, seemed to notice the change in his mood.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm here with a friend from school, he's over there actually" she said pointing towards the centre of the building where there was a lot of people dancing. A lot. Again Harry was hit with the thought that Oliver and Tommy didn't know all of these people. "I should probably go and find him; you come with me if you want to? You know, instead of standing here on your own."

Contemplating it Harry looked down at his watch. If he was going to go he'd check he had time first. Half past nine. Part of him was relieved he didn't have the time, with only half an hour until the big hour he'd been waiting for. Anyway, she was probably just inviting him over because she felt sorry about the drink incidence. "I would but I need to find Oliver. My friend" he added as an afterthought. _Of course she knows who Oliver is if you know_ Harry thought to himself.

"Okay, if you change your mind we'll probably still be over there" the girl said and walked off in the direction she had pointed in. "I'm really sorry by the way." Harry smiled at her and then turned to the wall to hide his front from view. When he knew Diggle wasn't watching he looked at his shirt and concentrated on it, using his magic to dry it. As much as he could anyway. His shirt was still damp but there was no visible spillage except for a very pale blue stain. He carried on walking towards the stairs figuring people would only see it in the dark lighting if they knew it was there or were looking for it specifically.

With it only being thirty minutes until ten o'clock Harry started looking for Oliver. He needed to make sure he had a little time to get ready and then the two would be visiting Adam Hunt. He raced up the stairs where he'd seen Oliver walking up a second ago. At the top of the stairs Harry saw Oliver talking with a woman with dark long brown hair. The two were talking privately but Harry couldn't help but over hear them. "When she died did she suffer?" the girl asked and Harry detected a sad note to her voice. Harry hesitated feeling he was crashing a private conversation the other two didn't want him to hear.

He decided to hang back and concentrate on something to stop himself from overhearing their conversation. Instead he watched the people downstairs dancing to a song he'd never heard before. He laughed to himself when he saw the loud group of girls at the bar, still laughing.

After several minutes of standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs he checked his watch and saw the watch hand turn, signalling it was now ten o'clock. Had Adam Hunt made the payment? He still highly doubted it.

As if to prove the point he heard an alarm from his left and turned to see Oliver taking his phone from his pocket. No one else would have noticed it as Oliver had learnt to hide his emotions well but Harry could see the anger radiating off of him. Apparently the woman noticed too as she asked if he was alright. Harry took this as his signal to walk over to the pair and Oliver gave him a small nod to show he'd noticed his presence. Harry returned it.

"I'm fine, just, I asked someone to do something for me" Oliver said. As he said the next bit he looked at Harry, even when he knew the teen knew what he was about to say. "He didn't do it."

Even when he knew what Oliver was going to say, he still felt slightly annoyed at the stubbornness of Hunt but he swallowed the irritation. There was no point getting angry when he knew all along that the payment wasn't going to be paid.

"Laurel" Oliver said and Harry looked up at him, recognising the name. This was the woman fighting against Hunt. Dread suddenly hit Harry in the chest, he hadn't told Oliver about Hunt and Laurel. He had no certain idea if Laurel's life was in danger. Harry tuned back into the end of the sentence, "… stay away from me."

"You know Oliver" Laurel said, her face going cold. Harry once again felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be in. "The island did change you. You're honest with people now." With that Laurel left Oliver and Harry on their own, rushing down the stairs to probably leave the party.

Harry looked at Oliver slightly confused but Oliver just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "We need to go get out stuff" Oliver said walking off but Harry stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait" he said. "Is she going against Adam Hunt as the fighting attorney?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Yes, why?"

"The day before yesterday I overheard Hunt talking with some of his workers. I meant to tell you but then there was the abduction and everything got complicated and I forgot." Harry paused momentarily before carrying on, just so Oliver could catch up with him. At a nod from Oliver to say carry on Harry said, "He was talking about keeping Laurel quiet, there were no specifics but he told this guy to deal with her, to stop her from speaking out tomorrow." Oliver's face went from serious to angry to serious again.

"Did he say anything about harming her?" he asked turning to look in the direction Laurel had left in.

"No" Harry said subconsciously rubbing his arm. "But I got a bad feeling. Not that that means anything" he added.

The two were silent for a minute before they started walking to their hidden spot for their equipment. Oliver knew that 'the feeling' meant something. Both men had grown to trust their gut feelings, and trust the other when they felt the same. "Alright, you keep an eye on Laurel, she's gonna be going home so make sure she arrives there and be ready."

Harry looked slightly shocked. "What and leave you to deal with Hunt on your own? No."

"Harry, I need you to do this. Make sure she gets home and then come in. I can't let Detective Lance loose both of his daughters because of me." Harry stopped. He didn't like this idea. The two had a plan detailing every specific. Oliver could only do what he was going to do with Harry's help. "We've made things up on the spot before. We can do it again."

Harry looked at the ceiling with conflicting emotions. Eventually a side of his brain won out over the other. "Alright, but… don't do anything stupid."

"When do I ever do that?" Oliver asked causing a nervous smile to form on Harry's lips. _All the time_ , Harry thought.

 **-o-0-o-**

After getting his suit on and hiding his alcohol stained suit in a bin, Harry and Oliver split up. Oliver heading to Hunt's office and Harry looking for Laurel. He still didn't feel comfortable about the idea of leaving Oliver but went anyway understanding where the other man was coming from. Oliver could defend himself; Laurel on the other hand probably couldn't, especially in the glades alone at night.

He ran along the rooftops, staying low and out of site. He didn't know where Laurel had gone but he assumed she wouldn't still be at the party and she couldn't have gotten that far in the space of ten minutes. Well, he hoped not anyway as he didn't know where her house was.

In the red arrow suit he blended into the darkness quite well. That was only because it was a dark red though. If it had been bright red then he might as well have just walked around with torches on his head, lighting up his every move.

He could actually do with a torch at the moment, considering he couldn't see much at all, especially the woman he was looking for but hardly knew what she looked like. Great. Just another thing stacked against him.

When he was starting to lose all hope of finding her something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was only a slight movement but he noticed it. Near an alley. _Great,_ Harry thought. _Nothing good ever happened in alleys_. Harry climbed down the side of the building he was on, using a broken and unused fire escape to get to the ground. Jumping the last few steps he landed quietly on the cement floor and stood up heading in the direction of the alley, keeping to the shadows to remain unseen.

Several minutes had passed in the time he'd seen the movement to the time he actually arrived there, but he hadn't been expecting what he found.

The woman he was looking for, Laurel Lance, was in the corner of the alley with several men surrounding her. However that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the man already lying on the floor unconscious at Laurels feet.

He didn't stay shocked though as he had more things to deal with. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and knocked it to his bow string. He then aimed and fired, all of this happening in a matter of seconds. The arrow he'd let loose from the bow planted itself firmly in the man closest to Laurel's chest. He screamed out in pain, the arrow not hitting anything vital.

He felt to the ground and grabbed his chest. "I wouldn't remove that if I were you" he said as the guy grabbed hold of the arrow. "That would be a pretty stupid move."

The rest of the men turned around and looked at him each of them holding a weapon of some sort. From under his hood Harry counted five men, not including the two on the floor. "You're the guy that attacked Hunt" one of them accused.

"Half" red arrow stated. "There were two of us and yeah, technically we didn't attack him, we we're just making a point."

"Two of my friends ended up in hospital because of you."

"Us and I'm sorry about that but they shot at us first" the red arrow continued shrugging his shoulders as he pulled another arrow from his quiver and rested it on his bow.

The men forgot about Laurel for now and turned to him instead. "Look, I'll give you one chance to leave here and we can forget about this. Otherwise you'll be joining your friends in the hospital."

All five of the men laughed at this, some of them louder and far more confident than the others. The man that had been talking the entire time pulled a gun from his pocket. However, Harry had already shot an arrow at him before the guy had even aimed his weapon.

This was enough to make the other four men spring into action. All four of them advanced on the vigilante and he smiled. The smile was menacing, but the four mercenaries didn't see this as Harry's face was cast in shadow. The one closest to Harry made the first move, swinging his fist at the vigilantes face. It was a simple but well aimed punch. One that was expected and the red arrow bought his arm up and blocked the strike, moving his arm to the side to knock the guy off balance before grabbing his arms to keep him still. In turn he then aimed a punch at the man, hitting him square in the jaw.

As his fist made contact with bone the man moaned in pain and fell backwards but Harry, who still had a firm grip on the man's wrist pulled the man towards him and grabbed his chest. He then turned and faced another mercenary who was getting ready to kick him. Instead of kicking Harry though, his foot went into his comrade who was pinned in front of Harry as a shield.

This time Harry let go of the man and let him fall to the floor, moaning in pain and holding his stomach. Harry didn't have time to stop and watch though as the second mercenary, the one who had kicked his friend and probably broken some of his ribs, lunged at him.

The red arrow didn't have time to think before he fell backwards into a trash can. The man was on top of him and threw a punch at Harry's head. He brought his arm up and blocked his face, the man's fist hitting Harry in the arm instead.

From the corner of his eye he saw the last two mercenaries turning back to deal with Laurel, leaving their friend to deal with Harry. He felt a pair of hands grasp his throat and his air supply was suddenly cut off.

Harry grabbed the man's wrists, trying to pull them away from his neck but it didn't work. The man's grip was like iron around his throat.

Realising he couldn't pull the man from his he reached out behind his head. Trying to find his bow he knew had fallen somewhere behind him. For several seconds, Harry was scrabbling around on the ground, trying to find his bow without being able to see it.

Eventually, when his vision blurred from the lack of oxygen, Harry felt a familiar object brush his hand. His fingers wrapped around it and with all of his strength, Harry swung his bow at the man's head. There was a sickening thud and the man toppled to the side. Relief washed through Harry as he breathed in valuable lungfuls of oxygen. He turned onto his front and punched the man who had cut his oxygen supply off, knocking him out.

The other two mercenaries occupied with Laurel didn't notice the red arrow stand up and pull two arrows from his quiver, knocking them both to his bow and pulling the string back. He took a single breath in to calm his racing heart and then let go of the bow string. Both arrows flew towards their intended targets, hitting them both in the back.

They collapsed.

Laurel looked up at him rubbing her hand. Harry now took notice of the fact one of the men had a newly forming black eye. He raised an eyebrow, not that the woman could see it. "Where did you learn that?" he asked, making his voice deeper so she wouldn't recognise it.

"Dad's a cop" she said. "I could ask you the same question."

"Long story" Harry replied. "You need to go home." Laurel looked like she was about to argue so Harry changed his tone of voice. "Now" he ordered. His voice was now slightly louder. The woman didn't move for several seconds but eventually she moved and walked past Harry who ducked his head slightly to keep his face completely hidden.

Harry watched her leave the alley and then went in the opposite direction. No one would go after her now; Adam Hunt wouldn't have sent anyone else, thinking his other men would have dealt with her instead.

When Laurel left the alley Harry pulled out his phone, which was hidden in an inside pocket of his left boot, and called the police. He didn't say anything other than "The Glades, outside the shop 'Marcus', there's six men who attacked a women." His voice was deep, like he always made it when he was acting as the vigilante, that way the police wouldn't be able to do voice recognition. They come up with a better idea eventually but for now deepening his voice was enough. He waited, definitely not patiently, for the distant sound of sirens before climbing back onto the rooftops and sprinting to Adam Hunt's building, his pace a lot faster than usual.

No one was expecting his crash landing through the side window. Not even Oliver. He braced his legs for the sharp and sudden impact as the rope leading from the top of the building pulled taught and he swung into the window making shattered glass fly everywhere. The poor lighting, due to the smashed lights that Oliver had obviously caused, made his entrance even more shocking, as the people on the inside could only just see in front of them let alone out the window where the background was only dark.

Oliver only hesitated for a second when Harry flew onto the floor, rolling onto his back to absorb the impact before he went back into action and snapped the neck of the man in his arms. "Nice of you to drop in" he said.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." At that Harry managed to punch a man, his knuckles catching the man's lip, splitting the flesh. The man stumbled backwards and Harry took the opportunity as it arose and slammed his other fist into the guy's temple. This knocked him out cold.

"Detective Lance will be joining us soon" Oliver said as he passed Harry and Harry nodded in return, too busy dealing with a bald man to his left to respond. When he did go to answer, after knocking the man unceremoniously onto the floor, he stopped, noticing Oliver was busy dealing with a man all in black, Mr Drakon as Hunt called him. Knowing Oliver could deal with the man he focused his attention elsewhere. That elsewhere being the man who was aiming a gun at his back. Slowly Harry turned around and then flung his arm out quickly and suddenly, hopefully enough to surprise the man before he would be hit by the smaller concealed arrow Harry had hidden up his sleeve. The man fell to the floor with his hands holding his chest. The arrow was too small to be fatal but it would still hurt a lot, therefore putting that man out of action.

There was a loud smash behind him and Harry turned to see Oliver and Drakon go flying through one of the glass tables in the room, a rather stupid thing to have in an office in Harry's opinion but hey, he wasn't a rich arsehole so he couldn't complain.

"Sort out the computer" Oliver shouted at Harry after he recovered the initial shock of smashing back first through furniture.

Harry ran to the computer, looking for the arrow that he knew Oliver would have shot into the wall. _At least part of their first plan stayed in place_ , he thought when he saw the arrow sticking just a little obviously from the wall. But then again, there's some saying somewhere about people missing what's right in front of them so he hoped that Hunt and the cops would do exactly that.

He flicked a small switch underneath the arrow and it flashed green. The flash then sped up and after five seconds of constant flashing it stopped, signalling it had connection to the computer in Hunt's office. Happy with the connection Harry stood up and turned around to let Oliver know he'd finished when he dived out of the way towards the windows to avoid Oliver, who was soaring through the air in his direction. He was once again glad he had above average reflexes.

There were several loud thuds as Harry, Oliver and Drakon fell to the floor, painfully and unhappily. Falling to the ground from several metres was enough to knock the air out of Harry's lungs and he lay on the floor in an attempt to rest his now aching lungs, only deciding to stand when he heard Oliver getting up too. The man came over and offered a hand to Harry, who took it and let the man pull him up from the floor.

"Is it done?" Oliver asked, unsure if he had stopped Harry mid process.

"Yeah" Harry said rubbing a hand over his shoulder, "yeah it is."

"Good we should probably get out of here then." Both men turned towards the window when Harry fell to the ground, a sharp pain shooting up his thigh. He looked down at his leg and saw a knife sticking out of it. He growled in anger and pain and turned in the direction the knife had come, just seeing the man slump over with a green arrow protruding from his chest. It was the same man he'd hit with the smaller arrow. If he'd known the man had a knife on him he'd have knocked him out, not just move the gun away from him.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked bending down to look at Harry's leg.

Harry scowled and sighed in exasperation and pain. Definitely in pain. "Yeah I'm fine" he hissed, his leg throbbing making him slightly more grumpy than usual. "What do you think?"

"Can you walk?" Oliver then asked, ignoring the sarcastic comment. "Lance will be here any minute."

"Course I can" Harry moaned. "It's not like I have a knife in my leg or anything." He gratefully took Oliver's hand and let the man help him onto his feet. He looked down and saw quite a bit of blood considering the knife was still in him, stemming the blood flow.

"Freeze!" he heard someone shout to his right. "Lay down your weapons or we will open fire!" Without thinking Harry half ran half limped towards the window, following the second part of their plan. He jumped, the window broken as Oliver had jumped first and grabbed a hold of the 'zip line' Oliver had already secured in earlier that night. He attached himself to it and let go of the side of the building, escaping the cops who had already filled Adam Hunt's office in a matter of seconds. Excitement filled Harry as he felt the wind brush his hair from this face. It didn't last though when he felt white hot pain shoot up his leg as he came to a sudden halt on the ground.

 **-o-0-o-**

Oliver looked down at the wound on Harry's leg, mindful of the fact they only had a matter of minutes to hide their vigilante clothes and look like they had been at the party. He rolled up a strip of bandaging and made Harry hold it against his leg. The pressure sent a new wave of pain up Harry's thigh, causing him to moan. Using gauze strip, Oliver then wrapped the gauze around Harry's leg tightly, making sure he went over the bandaging covering the wound itself. When he was done he helped Harry up. "That'll have to do for now" he said. "It'll keep the blood from showing for half an hour maximum, by which time we'll have already tended to it."

"Thanks" Harry said, wincing slightly as he put weight on his leg, testing it out. The two left the corridor where they had been hiding out and walked into the party like nothing had happened and they hadn't been gone for the best part of an hour. Harry was limping very slightly but was hiding it well enough. And besides, when the cops showed up he'd do his best at staying still and not walking about.

It turned out the two walked in on Detective Lance crashing the party. He and his friend, the same tall dark skinned man who had interviewed them the other day were talking to Tommy and shouting at the crowed of now booing guests. "Sorry but the party's over" Detective Lance shouted, not feeling sorry about what he was saying at all.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your presence Detective" Oliver shouted over the noise. Detective Lance turned around to face Oliver with a slightly sour look on his face, like he'd just swallowed a lemon and rotten egg sandwich.

"And again I'm shocked, Oliver Queen at a party getting drunk. What a surprise" the man said.

"This is a private thing" Oliver stated turning to Harry who nodded.

"Really, well it just came public. We're searching the building." Detective Lance looked almost happy when he saw the looks on everyone's face.

"On what grounds?" Harry asked, already knowing the reasons behind it.

Detective Lance looked at him for a moment before recognition came across his face. He was the kid that had survived the island with Oliver. "There's been a break in at Adam Hunt's building, the one across the road."

"Whose Adam Hunt?" both Harry and Oliver asked at the same time, keeping up their façade.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder and I'm surprised you're not friends" the man said, directing his final sentence at Oliver. Harry put his weight on his other leg when he felt his injured one start to ache more with discomfort. He did it as subtly as he could however Detective Lance's partner noticed the slight movement and his brow creased with confusion and suspicion. Harry looked away and concentrated on the now heated argument going on between Oliver and Lance. An argument that had quickly taken a big turn for the worse.

Lance's partner noticed too and pulled Lance away, muttering something in his ear along the lines of Sara. Harry inwardly sighed feeling sorry for Detective Lance even though he was being harsh on Oliver. "It's way too quiet here. I thought this was a party" Oliver shouted to get the party starting again.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry tested his leg slightly before stepping into the Queen Mansion. Oliver was at their base? Lair? Cave? Whatever you wanted to call it but Oliver strongly disapproved of anyone calling it a base, lair or cave. The older man was making the transaction of forty million dollars, something that Harry found very amusing. He could imagine Hunt's reaction when he found out he was suddenly down forty million dollars. He could imagine his reaction when he realised who had done it and how he hadn't escaped the hood's wrath and it really was laughable.

When he felt he could cover the limp he opened the door and walked in, heading straight up stairs to his room where he could get into a pair of comfortable clothes, not a suit that he swore was trying to strangle him.

Walking up the stairs Harry headed to his room when he heard what sounded like crying coming from Thea's room. He stopped outside her door, contemplating on what he should do. He wasn't used to this stuff, having spent most of his childhood on an island and only having proper friends for a year before going onto said island. He went to open Thea's door but stopped. He wouldn't like it if someone walked in on him so he wouldn't walk in on her. Deciding this wasn't his thing Harry walked to his room but only made it to the door before turning around and knocking on Thea's door. If he left her it would play on his mind that he didn't do anything. Yeah he'd killed people before but that didn't mean he was cold hearted.

"Hey Thea" he said lightly, "Are you alright?"

He heard a scurry from the other side of the door and then Thea quickly say. "Yeah yeah, I'm… I'm fine." She opened the door and smiled at him, still wearing the dress from the party.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked seeing the redness of her eyes. He knew she and Oliver had had a disagreement at the party but he didn't know what on.

"Yeah I'm good, I just had something in my eye" she said as she rubbed them, like she was trying to prove a point.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Seriously, he was going to have to get a new eyebrow if he was going to have to start raising them at both of the Queen siblings. "That's the worst excuse in the book" he said smiling light heartedly. "Hey, I was wondering, we never finished off that coffee at the cafe and I have nothing to do now" he said trying to change the topic and cheer Thea up, whatever was wrong with her. "We could finish it now."

Thea laughed at this and Harry didn't know why. "What?" he said feeling conscious of himself. Had he said something wrong?

"Nothing it's just. Well, it's eleven o'clock" she said.

Harry looked at his watch and was surprised to see she was correct. "Well, how about watching a movie or something down stairs" he counter offered, determined to cheer her up now that he'd started it. Thea stood at the door thinking for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Yeah I suppose" she said smiling at Harry, looking genuinely happier. "Just let me go change first."

"Alright" Harry said knowing he needed to take the damn suit off. He was now convinced it was trying to suck the breath out of him. Thea closed the door on Harry making him go to his room and change. He slung his phone onto the bed when he walked into the room and then went to his cupboard looking for a pair of jeans and a top. He found some and changed, relief washing over him when the suit finally came off. He could move again.

He turned around and walked back over to his bed to pick up his phone. As he did so he noticed something out of place on his bedside table. At a closer inspection he saw the photo of him, Ron and Hermione. The photo that had spent the last few days on the table was now neatly placed into a black wooden picture frame. A small smile crept to his lips which he had to fight back. The happiness was still there and now something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Nostalgia.

He looked away from the picture, tears now in his eyes, and thought about who had put the photo in the frame. He came to the conclusion of Moira, considering she was the only one other than Oliver who had seen the photo already and Oliver had a little more than a picture on his mind right now.

He looked down at the phone in his hand and without realising it typed in a number that had been ingrained into his head before leaving Hogwarts five years ago. Something which he'd repeated to himself many times whilst on the island. He looked at the phone for several seconds, the green call sign staring back, before deleting the numbers and putting the phone in his pocket. _It was better if he had no connections with his past life_ , he thought to himself as an excuse for not calling his friend.

With that Harry left his room closing the door on the way out, getting ready to watch the first film he'd seen in six years.

 **So what do you think? Did you like how it played out? I know that in the show Laurel wasn't ever attacked by any of Hunt's men but in the actual episode Hunt did tell his men to deal with her, so I decided to expand on that order and turn it into Laurel's first encounter with the red arrow. Hopefully all you guys liked that.  
I also just wanted to make a point about Harry's magic in this story. Basically Harry only really knows the spells he learnt in his first year of Hogwarts and nothing more, and even these spells are limited due to his age, lack of a wand, and no qualified teacher to teach him. Also during his time on the island Harry learnt to control small things like concentrating his powers onto particular objects, like being able to smash a light bulb. This is again limited and this can only work to a certain degree, therefore Harry uses magic as a last resort. I know this isn't really how magic works in the Harry Potter universe but I thought in this story Harry is growing up in a far different environment than most (if not all wizards) grew up in and has been through more challenging situations too, but as the series goes on this will all be explained in detail.**

 **The next chapter will be up in the next few weeks. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed this so far.**

 **I'mprobablyprocrastinating.**


	6. One Call: Part I

Under the Hood

One call: Part one

Harry sat waiting at a table glad to be keeping his weight off of his leg. The previous nights events had taken their toll on the two vigilantes, and although they were both above fit and healthy it didn't mean they could be punched and kicked like walking and talking punch bags and not feel a thing the next day. Especially when Harry had been used for knife practice and ended up with a metal blade in his leg.

He hadn't seen the knife coming as he'd been busy talking to Oliver, his friend in the green hood that night, and before he'd realised what had hit him, literally, he was on the floor with white hot pain shooting up and down his leg. The worst part about it was the guy who'd thrown it at him was a guy he previously incapacitated that night with an arrow to the chest. Apparently the man still had enough fight in him to overcome the injury to use Harry as target practice. And without a doubt he had. Luckily the blade had missed an artery, not that he nor Oliver had had the time to check it before Detective Lance had come and interrupted their welcome home party. And then he had shut it down for an investigation.

Even with the blade missing his artery a considerable amount of blood had still managed to get onto the floor of Adam Hunt's office. It was enough blood that it could be and would be classed as evidence in the vigilante case. It was also why tonight, when it started to get dark, Oliver and Harry would go to the police precinct and break into the evidence locker, destroying any evidence and trace of Harry's blood.

Hopefully the police hadn't started an analysis on it yet or Harry would be screwed, without a doubt. Judging by the lack of a swat team in the café arresting Harry he was willing to bet the police hadn't gotten around to it. Yet.

Which was why the sooner they destroyed the blood the better.

Harry broke from his thoughts when he heard a scrape of the chair opposite him, signalling him that Thea had returned with their drinks. He still didn't like coffee, but apparently the more you drank it the more you liked it so he would give it a try. Part of him still didn't know why he'd offered to do this, considering it was a weekend and he had offered to have a drink he didn't like. But hey, he'd offered, even if it was last night and he wouldn't let Thea down now, especially when he asked her because she was upset.

She handed him a cup of coffee and again he asked himself the question of 'why?' He took it without complaint though and took a sip like it was a drink he loved. "Thank you" he said, taking another sip before putting the cup down, wanting to shout out to the heavens as the hot drink burnt his mouth. Perhaps he'd leave that until it was a little cooler.

"You know" Thea said, not even trying to hide the smile on her face or the amusement in her voice. "Most people wait a couple of minutes for it to not be scolding hot before drinking it." She leant back, ignoring her drink like he should have done.

"Yeah well" Harry said trying to think of an excuse. "It wasn't as hot as it looked." _What the hell Harry?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Really? Cause the steam still coming off of it and the pained look you gave me when you tried it told me otherwise." She still had a smile on her face, one that reached her eyes and Harry decided that he preferred her smiling than not. He hadn't actually seen her smile since he'd arrived in Starling City. The only time he had was when she saw Oliver again for the first time.

"Yeah well…" Not coming up with anything Harry shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Okay so it was a little hot, big deal."

Thea laughed at this. "It looked more than a little hot" she pointed out.

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "So it was very hot, either way it burnt my mouth" he said, laughing himself.

"I thought so" Thea said smiling into her coffee which was now cool enough to drink.

"Oh don't do that" he said smiling as he now took a sip of the cool drink. He leaned back in his chair watching her as she slowly got more and more confused.

"Do what?" she asked, leaning back in her own chair, coping Harry's movement.

"The 'I told you' voice'" he told her. His arms were crossed and he had his eyebrow raised once again.

"I wasn't doing an 'I told you voice'." Thea was defiant as she said this.

"Yeah, that's not what I heard." The two stared each other down for a second, waiting for the other to talk first.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah you were" Harry stated. "We all know you were. You can't deny you weren't."

"You need to stop saying were" Thea said back and the two laughed again. As the laughter died down to a comfortable silence Harry's mind started to wander again, something that he found happened a lot. He watched Thea and smiled. It was good having a friend his age again. Not that he didn't enjoy having Oliver as a friend but there was still a massive age gap between them. An age gap that in some cases caused a separation between the two. Having someone he could talk to his age was a nice feeling that almost made his life feel normal, like he hadn't spent his entire childhood on a not so deserted island in the middle of nowhere.

"So" Thea started bring Harry out of his thoughts for a second time. "How does it feel to be back in civilisation?" She asked this cautiously, like she was afraid he'd go quiet.

Although the question was unexpected Harry didn't seem shocked. "Erm, it's good" Harry said. "Great actually, the beds are a lot nicer as well and not having to cook food over a camp fire is a nice change." He said this with a smile on his face, surprised that he was making jokes about the island and he felt comfortable doing so.

"Really, and here I was thinking you liked camping" Thea said, "You seem like the outdoors type."

"Well, I like adventure if that's what you're saying" Harry said thinking about the times at Hogwarts where he was doing things he never expected he'd see let alone take part in. Play Quidditch for Gryffindor and catching the snitch, making potions and casting spells. Even climbing down a trap door had been exciting, scary as well. "I didn't like the rain though. Or the thunder, that tended to keep me up at night."

Thea giggled. "I used to be afraid of thunder. Now it's kind of relaxing I guess. In a strange and backwards sort of way."

"Yeah me too" Harry said leaning back in his chair further.

"The scar on your forehead" Thea said. "Where did you get it? I mean… I just I noticed it when you arrived but I didn't want to say anything but now seems like a good time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No… no it's fine" Harry said. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask."

"I shouldn't have asked. That's twice now that I've done this. Just forget I bought it up" she said looking down at her drink. This time there was an awkward silence, one that lingered in the air between the two. Not knowing what to do Harry just stayed sitting there in silence hating every minute of it. Why did he always manage to do this between the two of them? He didn't have a clue about what to say and by looking at Thea he knew she didn't either. The silence lingered for a little longer before Harry went to speak, not being able to stand it any longer. He was interrupted however by the news on the small TV in the corner of the café. Everyone seemed to be watching it.

A woman appeared on the screen and Harry realised it was the same woman who had announce his and Oliver's return a couple of days ago. "Jeffrey Martin was found dead in his home this morning at ten am along with his wife and one of his sons. The other one who is sixteen came home to find his family gone. The reason for Martin's death is still unclear; however there have been small signs of a break in at his house. The police were contacted at nine thirty this morning by Martin's next door neighbour who has asked to be unnamed but the witness says he heard three loud bangs, the result of a gun being fired numerous times at the Martin family, sadly killing them all on scene. Martin works as the right hand man of Keith Lamont, a man well known for his global charity fund raising events where he helps to raise money for people who have been caught in natural disasters and have nowhere to live. Only last year did he have such an event and managed to raise two hundred thousand dollars for those affected by the two thousand and eleven earthquake in South Africa where hundreds of people were killed and thousands made homeless."

Everyone watched the screen intrigued about what was being said. Another man appeared on screen now. He had white blond hair that was slicked back against his head and he wore a pristine grey business suit. The man reminded Harry of a muggle version of Malfoy. Although he was sure he recognised the man's name but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mr Keith Lamont has some things to say" the woman continued.

"It's a terrible turn of events" the man, Keith Lamont said. "Jeff was a great man and he worked wonders for the charity. He was the main man behind it all and if it wasn't for him the things we have done for this planet would have never have happened. I'm just shocked at why someone would do this sort of thing. I mean, Jeff was a great man and his family would never do anything that could trigger something like this. I just feel sorry for Jackson, he's only young and to lose your family like this must be horrible, obviously I will be doing everything I can to help aid the police in their investigation and I ask, please, if anyone knows anything on what happened here, go to the police and tell them."

The man finished talking, each one of his words had been filled with emotion and Harry could have sworn there was a tear in the guy's eye. "It's a sad story but we know the Starling City police department will find the men who caused this and bring justice to them. On to other news, last night Adam Hunt was attacked by two men, one in a green hood and the other in a red hood. They warn everyone to stay clear of these men and if they should see them then they should contact the police immediately."

At this Harry turned away from the screen and looked at Thea who looked as shocked and as affected as he felt. The mood in the café seemed to have changed quickly and no one was talking. Harry thought back to what the woman had said. Keith Lamont, he could have sworn he had heard that name before but he couldn't think where. It was right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get it any further.

But he knew that name from somewhere.

A ringing from ahead of him bought him from his thoughts. "Hello?" Thea said as she answered her phone. "Oh yeah, I'm kind of busy at the moment, could we talk later." Thea looked at Harry and shook her head when Harry asked who it was. "Okay. Fine I'll come now, Harry" she said looking at him. "I need to go, my friend is in a bit of trouble and she wants me to go over to hers."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, that's fine. I should probably be leaving now too" he said standing up and draining out the rest of his coffee.

"I'm so sorry" she said giving Harry and apologetic smile before leaving the café.

"It's fine" Harry said paying the waitress who came over to him to collect their empty cups. He then left the café too, but turned to go towards the old Queen factory instead.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry arrived at the Queen factory to find Oliver was nowhere to be seen. He was a little surprised considering he and Oliver came to the factory every day since they had found it and set up their base in it. Harry however, did leave to explore the city and get some fresh air whilst Oliver seemed to stay indoors all day to either train or research something, more likely someone on the computer. If you could call it that. The piece of technology was ancient, and not the one day old plate of food ancient, no, the computer was more like reviving a dinosaur and introducing it to the twenty first century ancient. I mean, Harry didn't know technology well, having only used a little himself, but he knew the computer they had wasn't good.

He didn't know what to expect when they got it from some old junk shop on the corner of the road, but he wasn't expecting to be transported back in time to the days where electricity was first invented. And Harry was the one who had to buy the computer as well. And he wouldn't deny it being a little embarrassing. However, Harry still did it, knowing that if Oliver, son of the famous billionaire Robert Queen walked into the run down shop and asked for the cheapest computer they owned, questions would be asked and eyebrows would be raised. And that was the last thing they needed right now, at the beginning of everything they had planned for the city.

He switched on the computer, it taking more than a few minutes to load and fully start up. A few more minutes than Harry would have liked but he couldn't change that yet, after all, it's not like they needed some fancy computer either. Just one that had a wireless connection was good enough, and after some improvements they had a connection so it didn't matter.

He typed Keith Lamont into the search bar and clicked on the first link. He already knew the man was wealthy, not so much as Oliver or Adam Hunt, but wealthy enough. Keith Lamont was born into a wealthy family on his mum's side and used his money to pay for fundraising events like the one for the earthquake in Africa.

There was literally nothing bad on this man, no dirt that could be used against him apart from a driving ticket two years ago. Yet somehow, Harry knew there was something. He recognised the man's name, he knew he did. And he'd only been back for less than a week so it couldn't have been for a good reason that he'd recognise the name. He tapped the table in thought and did that for several minutes, completely lost in his thoughts of who Keith Lamont was and why the hell he recognised the name.

He only looked up when he heard the door to factory open and without realising it his hand moved closer to the knife sitting on the table next to him. He relaxed when Oliver came running down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"You look happy" Harry said, taking notice of the childlike grin on his friends face.

"Really?" Oliver asked walking over to him.

"If the goofy grin is anything to go by."

"Ah yeah. Just erm… Dig found me when I went out to get some food" Oliver stated. Once he reached Harry he carried on. "He wasn't pleased."

"You left the factory?" Harry said in mock shock.

"Funny. And yes. Dig wasn't pleased at all so I'd do my best to avoid him if I were you." Oliver looked at the computer screen and skim read the information.

"Thanks for the advice" Harry said back, turning to read the information too. And he wasn't surprised to find out that there was nothing of any interest to him on the man again.

"Keith Lamont?" Oliver asked "Isn't he the guy whose on the news?"

"Yeah he is" Harry said looking to Oliver who was pulling up his own chair to get a better look at the screen. "His business partner Jeffrey Martin was murdered this morning. Police are saying it's a robbery gone wrong."

"But you don't think so?" Oliver asked, hearing the disbelieving note in Harry's voice.

Harry leant back in his chair and sighed, his hand holding the bridge of his nose. He dropped his hand and looked to Oliver, "I don't know. It all seems believable, it's just part of me says it's not. I mean, who robs a house on a fourth floor apartment and takes the time to kill all of the family before leaving? And I recognise the name Keith Lamont, and I'm almost certain it's not for a good reason."

"Almost? What makes you say that?" The older man seemed genuinely interested when he asked, not just asking for the sake of it.

"Well I've been looking for a solid half an hour and I've found nothing on him. Unless you count a speeding ticket for going four miles over. Basically, this guy seems like the greatest guy in the world. I mean he's known for charity events."

"But something still feels off about him?"

"Yeah" Harry replied standing up to stretch his aching muscles.

"Good, cause I thought that too when I saw the news clip." Oliver watched Harry as the boy went over to the bow cases, opening Oliver's and pulling out the small leather bound notepad.

"Can I borrow this?" he asked Oliver, holding it up to show the man what he was talking about.

"Erm sure but be careful with it" Oliver said as Harry headed to the stairs. "Why do you want it?" he asked.

"To check to see if Keith Lamont is in here."

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. The name's annoying me and I want to find out why I recognise it" Harry said before he left their base of operations, walking back onto the streets of the Glades.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry sat on the front porch of the queen mansion, flicking through the pages in the small leather bound notepad. He was halfway through the dirty book and he had still found nothing. He wasn't surprised either though. He'd read through the book hundreds of times and thought he would remember the name being in the book if it was there. With each page he turned he was starting to lose hope at finding the name. Maybe he was just worrying over nothing, and Keith Lamont was as the internet said. A man who had money and spent it on others. He had found a name of a person with the same initials, a Kieran Lewis, and when Harry first read it his hopes had been lifted, only for him to reread it and be let down.

Another ten minutes passed, with Harry sitting on the steps leading up to the Queen Mansion, and he'd still found nothing and he knew he wouldn't, considering there was only two pages left. He would be annoyed if he had read the entire note book for nothing. On hearing footsteps behind him Harry slipped the notebook into his pocket and picked up the book he had resting against his leg. He opened it to a random page just as the person spoke.

"There you are Harry" and Harry relaxed slightly when he recognised the voice as Moira. "I've been looking for you. I called Oliver but he said you'd left him an hour ago."

Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Since he'd moved in with the Queen family he had definitely started feeling more at home. He even felt more relaxed around them but still nowhere near enough that he could feel one hundred percent comfortable on his own with them. "Sorry, erm, I was here" he said.

"I noticed" Oliver's mum said smiling sweetly at him. "What were you doing?"

"I was reading" Harry replied. He was definitely glad he'd bought another book along with him. Otherwise it would be a little awkward explaining to Mrs Queen that he was reading a very old and tattered notebook for no reason. And then he'd also have to make up an excuse about what was written in it which would then start to get confusing. "It's a book Oliver told me about actually."

"Oliver recommended a book to you?" Mrs Queen asked, shocked.

"He didn't recommend it, just told me about how it's one of the only books he can remember reading so I thought I'd have a look." Harry felt quite happy with his excuse, plus he wasn't lying, Oliver had told him about the book and he had wanted to read it since then, which just made it easier for him to say. He was good at lying to people but that didn't mean it was easy. He showed Mrs Queen the book and the woman took it from him. The corners of her mouth curled slightly as she read the front cover.

"The odyssey? I remember when he had to read this, and he complained about it the entire time." As she said this Moira was laughing quietly to herself. "He hated it but what he hated more was that by the end of it he thought it was an okay book."

"That sounds like Oliver" Harry said taking the book back off of Moira. "So erm, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked in order to steer the conversation away from unstable ground.

"Ah yes. You said you were seventeen didn't you?" she asked, and Harry nodded his head, uncertain of where this was going.

"Erm yeah I am."

Mrs Queen nodded her head. "Well I was contacted today by the education department of Starling City" she said. "They want you to go back to school." Harry looked at her shocked, he seriously hadn't been expecting that. At all. And why did he have to steer the conversation in this direction? The last thing he needed on his plate right now was education.

"To school" he said, still in slight shock. "I… I don't know what to say" he said in complete honesty. How could he go to school? He hadn't been in normal education for six years, hadn't been to a school of any sort for five of them.

"I know that's the last thing you would expect me to say" Mrs Queen said, "but legally you still have to go, for at least one year."

"At least?" Harry asked, not liking where this was going.

"Before you go they'd want to see you development, where you're at as you missed out on five years. Depending on your educational level depends on what grade you're put in."

"So I could end up going for years?" he asked. "Great."

"I know you don't want to hear this. You've just got back and the last thing on your mind is school, but if you want we can possibly hire out a tutor for you, to get you back up to high enough educational standard, then you can join your actual year. And we would en-role you at Thea's school, that way you're not completely on your own." Harry could tell Mrs Queen wanted to help him as much as possible, but that didn't mean he liked the idea anymore than before.

"I don't know" he said, unsure of what was going on.

"I know, but you need to get used to the idea Harry. We don't have a choice in the matter but this way we can ensure you an easy ride."

Harry bit his lip and nodded his head. "Erm okay" he said and Mrs Queen nodded before turning and leaving. Harry stood still in shock. This was seriously the last thing he'd been expecting. And why did he seem more afraid of this prospect than going up against known and wanted criminals? He looked down at the book in his hand and sat down on the stairs, this time actually reading the novel, not the notebook. He needed to catch up. A lot. Yeah he'd learnt a bit on the island, but he doubted that was everything he needed to know. And he sure as hell wasn't going to go back for longer than was necessary.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry walked through the Glades in the direction of the old Queen factory. It was going to be getting dark soon so he needed to meet up with Oliver there before they made a pit stop at the police station. He still didn't know he way around the city yet however, thanks to his years on the island he learnt to remember routes and ways around a place quickly, so it had only taken him a couple of trips to the factory to remember his way there. He was glad he did too now, as the place was a maze of alley ways and streets which meant the less time he spent there the less chance there was of him revealing his secret.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone behind him call his name. "Mr Potter" someone called and Harry recognised the voice, although he couldn't put a face to it. Although it hit him like a slap in the face when he turned around and saw who it was. It also made a pit of annoyance and caution open up in his stomach.

"Detective Lance" Harry said in an even tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Just left the station. I could ask you the same question" the man said back.

Harry looked down at his shoes, trying to put on the act of feeling embarrassed. "I erm…" he stopped and looked at Detective Lance. "I got lost."

Lance didn't look fooled at all. "You got lost?" he asked.

"Yeah" Harry said trying to sound as genuine as possible. "I told Oliver I was gonna go for a walk, and well, that was a bad idea as I have no clue where I am."

"You're in the worst part of the glades" the Detective stated.

"I am" Harry said shocked.

"Yeah you are."

"Well" Harry said thinking of a way to get off the conversation. He looked at the detective and did his best impersonation of Oliver, showing the man a confident grin. "Is there a reason why you called me, or was it just for a friendly chat?" Detective Lance laughed clearly not amused by Harry's lies.

"I guess other peoples personalities do rub off on others" Lance said, taking in Harry's acts of being a cocky teenager. Like Oliver used to be.

"I don't understand" Harry said keeping up the pretence.

"I was looking for Queen I thought you might know where he is as the two of you don't seem to ever be more than a few metres apart. Apparently you don't."

Harry forced back the involuntary rise of his eyebrow. "I think he said he was gonna go back to the mansion. Do you need me to hand on a message?"

"No, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Lance said. "I take it you know your way back when you get to the main city?" Lance said.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked.

"Because if you're lost I'll show you the way there. I need to talk to you about something anyway" Lance said walking away from Harry, his tone of voice giving Harry no room to argue.

Biting back a sigh Harry followed the man. "Thank you Detective" he said.

"Yeah well, like I said, I need to talk to you." The two men walked back in the direction Harry had previously come, neither one making the first move to actually talk. When they had been walking for several minutes without word to each other Harry decided to be the one to start.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked trying to sound interested and not a little worried. After all, he was talking to a Detective that seemed to hate Oliver and the vigilantes.

"It's about last night" Lance said glancing at Harry from the corner of his eyes. "My partner said you were favouring your left leg at your party last night. It's strange don't you think?"

"What's strange?" Harry asked. He knew the direction this was heading in. So maybe he and Oliver needed to sort out this evidence problem quicker than they first thought.

"What's strange is how you and Oliver survive five years on an uncharted island and return at the same time two masked vigilantes show up in town. Then you have a party across the road from Adam Hunt's building who was attacked the same night by the vigilantes again."

"Your point?" Harry asked, trying to sound naive.

"My point is one of the vigilantes was wounded in the fight at Adam Hunt's place. On his leg and there you are limping."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said.

"So you're saying your legs fine and my partner's lying."

"No what I'm saying if you let me finish, is that I'm not this vigilante that you seem adamant I am."

"So you did hurt your leg?" Detective Lance asked.

"No" Harry replied, "my foot actually, last night some girl at the party trod on my foot and spilt her drink all over me, it hurt and I was limping. But now it's better."

"Really and you have proof of this?" Lance asked.

"What of my foot? Yeah look down and it's there" Harry said losing his patience.

"Not your foot" Lance said clearly struggling to hold back his own anger. "Your clothes with the drink on?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe, it depends if it's been washed."

"So you'll be able to show me if I wanted to see it?"

"Yeah I would" Harry said knowing that he'd chucked the suit in the back of his cupboard.

"Good, when I come to see Oliver tomorrow show me it" Lance said. "This is it. I'm sure you can make it back home without getting lost." Harry faced Lance fighting back his anger.

"Thank you" he said walking in the direction of the mansion as a pretence of going home. As soon as he was out of site he went a different way back to the glades. He retraced his steps by jumping from rooftop to rooftop instead so as to avoid Detective Lance who was going back to his home.

 **-o-0-o-**

"He wants to talk to me?" Oliver asked from under the cowl of his green suit. Even without being able to see Oliver's facial features, Harry knew the other man was curious and a tad bit concerned. After all, Harry felt the same way.

"Yeah, I think it's for information about the vigilantes, considering that was his topic of choice for me" Harry said as he dropped down onto a ledge opposite the top window of the police department. Ahead of him was their chosen entrance to the evidence locker. A window on the second floor of the building. Obviously they could have gone through the door but that would have been a lot harder as they'd have to sneak past several policemen on their way in and out. This way he and Oliver could get into the building easily without being spotted. What also made it easier was the fact that Detective Lance had already gone home and he was their main concern as the man seemed so intent on capturing them.

"For you?" Oliver asked next to Harry.

"Yeah. He was just asking about my leg but I don't think he has any actual evidence to prove anything. Although he does want to see my suit with the drink on as proof of what I said." Oliver looked over at Harry confused.

"What do you mean the suit with the drink on?" Oliver asked. It was now his third question on the matter and he wasn't really getting any further with finding out what was going on.

"Oh yeah" Harry said remembering everything clearer now. "I didn't tell you that part. It's nothing really. Just a girl at the party spilt her drink on me."

"Really" Oliver said. "What was she like?" His voice now took on a joking tone.

"Too young for you" Harry stated knowing Oliver wasn't asking for that reason. "But she seemed alright. But then I guess any girl at that party would seem alright when you just walked past a group of them all screaming the house down."

"Oh were they the group at the bar?" Harry nodded in answer to Oliver's question. Oliver nodded his head in thought, a smiling creeping onto his face, "Tommy was considering throwing them out."

"I wish he had" Harry stated. The light in the evidence room turned out which gave Harry the all clear to jump over to the window ledge. His hands clasped around the window ledge and his body slammed painfully into the wall. For several breathtaking seconds Harry hung onto the window ledge with his body dangling metres above the ground, waiting to see if he'd caught anyone's attention. When no one walked into the room he pulled himself up onto the ledge and sat on the small space he had on offer. Without taking both hands off of the window ledge he felt around in his left boot for a small knife he knew he had hidden there. When his fingers brushed it he pulled it from his boot and slid the blade under the window frame to catch the latch on the other side of the window to open it. A small click coming from the other side told him he'd successfully unlocked it.

"Talking of girls" Oliver said as Harry pushed the window up. "Have you spoken to Hermione yet? I just think the sooner you do it the better."

Harry looked at Oliver. "You know you successfully went half a day without asking me that" he stated before climbing in through window. He landed lightly on the floor, his boots making hardly any sound on the wooden ground. The lights were still off, and they would have to stay that way but Harry wasn't too bothered. He and Oliver had come prepared; both of them had a flashlight that they'd use when they started their search.

It was a light tap on the floor which told Harry Oliver had entered behind him. He switched on his own flashlight and moved forwards, being careful not to shine it in the direction of the door in case it sent a shadow out the other side. "That's better than before" Oliver said from behind him. The man in green's voice was now considerably quieter, it being barely above a whisper.

Harry glared at him from under his hood however Oliver couldn't see it. "Either way I don't like it" Harry said. "I'll call her in my own time. Now who's doing what?"

"As I'm the one skilled with technology I'll look for scans of the blood, you look for the physical evidence." Harry nodded his head to let the man know he'd heard him before walking to the opposite side of the room looking for something that would hold his blood. "And if I let you talk to her in your own time you'd never do it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah well maybe that's a sign I shouldn't call her."

"No that's called you wimping out" Oliver stated as he sat down in the computer chair and started to open up case files. "What about Ron, have you called him?"

"No" Harry said in exasperation. "He doesn't even own a phone."

"Ah yeah the whole magic and electricity thing" Oliver said, still unclear on the whole idea of magic and electricity. He wasn't very clear on magic in general, other than the fact that Harry had it and he had friends who had it. And the fact he'd met them at a school of magic. Harry had also explained to him the Voldemort problem that England had. He didn't know if they still had it but by going on the fact that England was still up and running with nothing strange happening he was pretty sure Voldemort wasn't a problem now.

The two left each other to their own devices after that, with Oliver searching through the police database for signs that Harry's blood had been tested whilst Harry looked for the actual blood.

Harry had been through several filing cabinets to try and find something on the hoods but didn't find much. He'd looked through several files and found nothing. Well he'd found some interesting crimes, some of which were laughable. One such guy had tried to steal a woman's purse but was stopped by an old lady in a car. Apparently the pensioner had run over the guy's foot and broken it in several places, giving the police enough time to catch the man. He'd even found Oliver's criminal record too. "Dude you stole a taxi?" Harry almost laughed.

"What?" Oliver asked turning to look at Harry, his face quickly changing from confusion to worry. "You shouldn't read that" Oliver said trying to swipe away the file.

"Alright alright" Harry said putting the file away. "But come on. Peeing on a police officer? And I wonder why they hate you?"

"Shut up and get back to looking for the blood" Oliver said but Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright" Harry said getting to the files for 'T'. Because for some reason if there was a 'the' before vigilantes it meant they went in the 'T' section. "I'm just saying." Harry looked through their very small folder, it was only a page long and only included information on the people that they had killed and the money they'd stolen from Adam Hunt last night. He skim read through it looking for information on the evidence. Smiling, Harry looked at the writing at the bottom of the page. _'Evidence locker room two, blood number: one-two-eight-five.'_ He tapped the folder lightly walking over to the evidence room and trying the door. Unsurprisingly, the door was locked so he bent down and picked the lock. Another satisfying click telling him he'd been successful.

The evidence locker was dark, kinda how he'd expected it, and was full of shelves with different bags of evidence from different crimes scenes. The light from his torch lit everything up individually and Harry was slightly shocked when the light reflected back his own reflection on a mirror. Harry was half expecting Oliver to make some sort of half witted comment from the other room so he was glad the other man hadn't heard his slight intake of breath.

On the other side of the room, hidden by shelves of junk from old crime scenes Harry saw a metal door that had the number two written above it. He walked over and unlocked that door too. Unlike the other room this one was a lot cooler, like someone had taken the temperature from the arctic and placed it into this room. It was like a big walk in freezer without the ice. But then he guessed it had to be if this was where blood was stored.

Eventually he found a rack with his blood on and he picked it up before leaving the room again and closing the doors behind him. Oliver was outside the room leaning against the door frame.

"You found it?" he asked fiddling with the string of his bow. Instead of answering him Harry just showed him the blood to which Oliver smiled at him.

"Have they run DNA tests?" Harry asked back.

Oliver's face dropped slightly and the inside of Harry felt like jelly. "No they haven't" Oliver replied after several seconds laughing slightly at Harry.

"Good." He knew his voice sounded slightly shaky but he carried on acting like he hadn't felt anything at Oliver's joke.

"It is" Oliver said. "Although not getting stabbed in the first place would make everything a lot easier." Oliver was the one who climbed out of the window first leaving Harry alone in the room alone for several seconds before he copied Oliver's actions and jumped to the roof top ahead of the window.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't nearly been shot" Harry shot back in defence.

"True" Oliver stated. "But that isn't something that happens often. You don't have an excuse for every other time." Harry rolled his eyes at Oliver, taking the lead as they headed back to the old factory.

 **So what did you think? Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter: white collar black wolf, Zak saturday 1, 6258489, gostrow, Guest,** **Rin-s666, MoonCharm134, animal lover13, fan-de-carlisle-cullen, and erer, and thank you to everyone that favourite and followed the story too.**

 **I'mprobablyprocrastinating.**


	7. One Call: Part II

One call: part 2

 _The small, black haired twelve year old let himself fall out of the worn life raft, his body making contact with the sand and pebbles with a dull thud. He ignored this though, instead letting his body relax half in the ocean and half out of it, the waves gently brushing up and over his body refreshingly. Now that he was finally out of the raft he was only just starting to realise the effects of being cooped up on the raft for so many days. Lying down on the uneven ground, Harry could feel his muscles loosen, no longer tensed up in an effort to stay reasonably still whilst he'd been trapped on the raft. There was a dull, constant ache all over his body but the longer he stayed on the ground, the smaller it became, his bones slowly clicking into place leaving him feeling better than he had in three days._

 _Luckily for both Harry and Oliver the meagre rations they'd salvaged from the yacht had only ran out the previous day, preventing either of them from being overly thirsty or hungry. However, as he relaxed on the beach, Harry knew that wouldn't be the case for much longer._

 _He glanced over at the other man now. Since the yacht had gone down, Harry had barely spoken to the billionaires son. Oliver had tried to start up conversations but after the incident with his dad he too had grown silent, leaving them to spend the rest of their journey with just the wind and ocean as any sign of noise. Neither them had really noticed it though, both of them lost in what they had seen. Harry had noticed the older man looking at the body of his dad, unable to keep his eyes off of the body for more than a few seconds, and he'd watched as Oliver picked up the discarded weapon and stuff into his belt strap for safe keeping. But he hadn't dared ask him about it._

 _The man in question pulled the life raft further up the rocky ground, struggling as he pulled the dead weight of his father with it. He supposed it was to prevent their only means of escape from being swept away with the current but he wasn't sure. And as Oliver sat under a tree and closed his eyes, Harry decided it was better not to ask. It was the first time Harry had seen Oliver relax in several days and he didn't want to be the one to prevent him from doing that. So instead, Harry awkwardly stayed where he was, sitting up and looking out at the ocean as the wind cooled them both down._

 _He felt isolated, alone. The ocean spread out ahead of him, only ending when it met the horizon with nothing splitting it in between. There were no ships or other islands, no small mass of rocks breaking the water's surface. There was nothing apart from the occasional bird diving into the dark grey waves and resurfacing seconds later with a fish caught between its beak. Something opened up within him at the same time he realised that they were truly lost; the fear working its way up to his chest as his heart started to quickly beat faster._

 _Even when he'd faced Voldemort only several weeks ago at the end of his first year, Harry hadn't felt this scared. At least then he knew someone would come and find him. He'd trusted Hermione. She had known where he was and could send one of the schools professors to help him. But this time he was alone. He and Oliver had nobody out there who could help them. They'd drifted off course. The only people who knew the yacht had crashed were him and Oliver, and the people who had already been lost to the ocean. No one would be able to find them._

 _He was stuck on a deserted island with a man he'd barely said ten words to and nobody knew where they were. He didn't even know where they were._

" _Hey," the man behind him eventually spoke up, breaking the silence. "You said your name was Harry, right?"_

 _Harry turned to face the man and nodded. Oliver was still resting his back against the tree but he no longer had his eyes closed. "Yeah… erm, your name's Oliver?"_

" _Yeah, Oliver Queen," he said with a slight shake in his voice. The two fell into silence again but Oliver broke it for a second time, trying to break the ice and take responsibility as the only adult. "Look… I'm sorry. I've not said a word to you really since my dad…"_

 _Oliver trailed off, unable to say what they both knew had happened. Harry shrugged though in understanding. "It's fine."_

" _Yeah, well… I should have said something to you, I'm the adult here…" This time he stopped mid-sentence as what he said sank in. Only a couple of days ago Oliver was the fourth youngest on the yacht, now from what they knew, he was the oldest survivor. It was unlikely, but Harry really hoped they were wrong about that. He hoped beyond everything that other people had survived, he wanted to believe that there were other people who'd made it off of the yacht, who'd made it civilisation. They would then be able to gather some form of rescue mission. He wanted that to so badly be true and for the time being he let that thought stay in his mind, not realising how quickly that small amount of hope would diminish. "How are you feeling?" Oliver then spoke up having finally found the correct words he wanted to say._

 _The twelve year old didn't need to be told what the underlying meaning to the question was. He knew exactly why Oliver was asking how he felt, and it wasn't because they'd washed up on some island. In the grand scheme of things that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he was beyond relieved to have the chance to stretch his legs and feel solid land again. What Oliver was really asking him about was the situation with his dad. "I'm fine," he said distractedly as the memory of Mr Queen's final moment alive came back to the forefront of his mind. "I think," he added as an afterthought. He wasn't fine. He was shaken up, he was frightened, worried, lost._

" _We'll get out of this," Oliver stated, pushing more confidence than he felt into his own voice for Harry's benefit. Mr Queen's final word entered his head. Survive._

" _I'm sorry about your dad," he muttered, barely loud enough for Oliver to hear. He wasn't sure what to say really, he just knew he had to say something to Oliver. He needed to address what had happened. Mr Queen had seemed like a good man. He'd actually involved Harry in the events on the yacht. He had treated him as if Harry was actually a part of the Dursley family, not a waste of space or drain on their money, and Harry respected him for that._

 _Oliver eventually shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes again to fight back the tears that stung at his eyes, the conversation dying down between the two survivors after that as Harry was left to stare at the sand in silence._

 _Unsure of how much time had passed since the conversation had stopped; Harry stood up and headed towards the forest behind Oliver, trying to be as quiet as possible. However, when he passed Oliver, the man looked and asked, "Where are you going?"_

 _Harry looked around before he awkwardly answered the man, mumbling 'I need to pee' before he hurried into the forest away from the beach._

 _He wandered along for about five minutes, moving slower than normal with his ears attuned to any small sound. He didn't expect to come across any other people but he had a niggling feeling that there were other things on this island apart from him and Oliver. Bears and wolfs entered his head first and he wanted more than anything to be wrong._

 _He was relieved at the speed he'd been moving at when he heard the snap of a twig to his left, and quickly, without any hesitation Harry ran up a slight hill to hide behind the closest tree to him, only just pulling his body behind it as two men came into his view, both of them dressed in black military gear. He couldn't see who they were, their faces were hidden with black ski masks, but Harry's attention was only focused on this for a few short seconds before being distracted by the guns held loosely and confidently in both men's hands._

 _His heart stopped and his breathing hitched in fear and within seconds Harry had his back pressed tightly into the tree as he concentrated on his breathing. He had no idea who these people were and he didn't want to find out yet either._

 _The two men, however, had different thoughts, one of them calling to the other to stop. His voice was rough as he shouted, "hang on a second Jase." If Harry didn't know any better he'd say someone had landed a solid punch to the man's throat._

" _It's Jason, Col. How many times am I gonna have to tell you?" This man, Jason, had a smoother voice although there was hint of frustration in it, most likely directed at the abbreviation of the name, and if Harry wasn't in such a dangerous situation he would have heard the man's irritated sigh as his friend, Col, grinned at him. "And hurry up will ya', we're meant to be back by now."_

 _Col scoffed, unperturbed. "If I remember correctly, Jase, you were the one who wanted to take a detour through the forest." He paused momentarily on the use of the nickname hoping to earn some form of reaction from the other man but none came. Instead Jason walked further on ahead, apparently ignoring Col's desire to stop._

" _I prefer to keep my head on my shoulders, Col. And if that means taking a ten minute detour through a forest to avoid a land mine ridden field, I'll take it."_

 _Col scoffed. "If you say so. Look, just hold this a second." Harry looked around the tree and watched as Jason took Col's gun from his outstretched hand, somewhat begrudgingly. "Thank-you," Col stated, sarcastically._

" _Just hurry up, will you. Fyers said he's got a new shipment of weapons coming in tonight, some guy called Keith Lamont gave him them at a bargain. Anyway, he said it'll be first come first served. If I have to carry on using this one…" Jason stopped speaking, shaking his head._

" _I know, you've told me countless times before. It jams more than you ****."_

" _Talking of which, shut up and…" he made a shooing gesture with his hands, directing Col to a group of bushes a few metres off from them. Harry imagined Jason was grinning as he spoke, especially with the glare Col was giving him._

 _Col shrugged, and turned around, walking away from his friend. The sudden movement was enough to make Harry shoot back behind the tree, realising he'd been making himself too obvious. His own sudden movement was enough to draw Jason's attention though, and he immediately bought his gun up, aiming it at the tree. "Who's there?" The man shouted, bringing Col on alert too, the man taking back his gun and copying Jason's actions within seconds._

 _Harry pushed his body into the tree, his hand instinctively going to his back pocket where he kept his wand when he wasn't at Hogwarts to find it not there. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered this was because of the yacht and storm but most of him was concentrating on the footsteps slowly growing closer to him, his heart hammering in his chest. Yeah, he'd faced Voldemort only weeks ago but this was completely different. Technically he wasn't outnumbered then, Voldemort and Professor Quirrell were a part of the same body, but now there were two men coming towards him, both with loaded guns and clearly enough military experience to survive on an island. He had also had his wand with him. Harry bit his lip, unsure of what he could do. He was tempted to run but stopped himself. Where would he go? Who would he go to? He doubted Oliver would be any help. That was if he could even make it to Oliver. He doubted he could out run one bullet, let alone two._

" _I said who's there?" Jason called again._

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry woke up, his breathing heavy and his skin sticky with sweat as the memory came flooding back to him. Keith Lamont had sold Fyers the weapons on the island? Harry huffed out a relieved laugh, running a hand over his face as he did so. He knew he recognised that name for a reason, that he had a reason for getting a bad feeling about the man. Although surprised that Keith Lamont wasn't taking residence in the list of names hidden safely in his bedside draw, he wasn't surprised that the man wasn't as good as he appeared to be. No one could be that good.

Keith Lamont had kept that secret well hidden, something that went straight over Harry's head. How could you keep something so big hidden from the rest of the world? Especially when he appeared on the news as much Oliver did. In the public's eyes Lamont was the perfect man, he looked out for others, raised money for people who were caught up in terrible situations that they had no control over. Reporters had had a field day when he was caught for speeding, that small event being on basically every web-page had had read about him the day before. They were always ready for the man to screw up so how had he kept something like this hidden?

Unless there was another Keith Lamont out there, but Harry really doubted that. He'd find out for certain before he did anything though.

Climbing out of bed, Harry quickly changed into clean clothes and headed downstairs to start what he knew would be a long day. As he left his room he noticed Oliver was still fast asleep in his room, the door pulled too and the light off. For a moment Harry was just a little jealous of the man, knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep himself this morning.

Lost in thought and more than a little tired, (he had just spent several hours of the night searching a police station for blood samples, he was allowed to be a little sleepy), Harry made his way down the stairs, turning the corner to the kitchen at the same time as somebody else. The person, a woman, jumped in shock as she collided with the seventeen year old vigilante, spilling the mug of coffee down the front of her school clothes.

"Harry Potter!" she yelled in a sudden outburst of anger that quickly receded from her face within seconds, her momentary shock disappearing too.

Harry took a step back, grinning as he said, "I'm sorry."

Thea shook her head, her voice resigned in defeat. "No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either…" She stopped mid-sentence after seeing the amusement written clearly across Harry's face. Glaring at him, she pushed the mug into his hands, grinning herself as she walked upstairs to change into clean clothes. "You can make me another."

"Hang on," he shouted, "I can't make you another." His protests fell on deaf ears and accepting defeat, he went into the kitchen and started to make Thea a drink. It was only fair after all. He then turned to the stairs, looking at the beverage covering the floor at the bottom, a clear health hazard for anyone making their way into the living room or Kitchen. Grabbing some towels, Harry quickly wiped up the mess until the floor was dry, finishing just as Thea left her bedroom, ten minutes after leaving Harry to re-make her drink. "Sorry," he said again, this time seriously as he walked with Thea into the kitchen.

"It's fine," Thea replied, brushing his apology aside. "Trust me when I say I have enough clothes to last me a life time. And besides, I'll get you back for it." He couldn't help but laugh at that, the idea sounding hilarious to his ears even with Thea standing right there in front of him, giving him a glare that could give Professor McGonagall a run for her money. That only made him laugh more. "You don't think I could?" Thea asked, a challenge in her voice that had Harry swallowing his laughter immediately.

He shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Well, you just don't seem like the pranking sort," he explained, turning around as he busied himself with making a bowl of cereal.

"I'm great at it," Thea stated. "Nobody suspects the innocent seventeen year old girl. Oliver definitely didn't."

Harry walked over to the tap, pouring himself a glass of water. "Because you're so innocent, I can imagine you being the one to get Oliver into trouble when you were younger," he said on his way back with a glass of water and his cereal in hand, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Thea looked at him, her hand coming to her heart in mock hurt as she asked, "I'm not innocent?"

The sarcasm in her comment was ignored by Harry who shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Says you."

"Thea, I spent five years on a deserted island. There's very little you can do there, unless throwing coconuts at Oliver when he's not expecting it makes me evil. I'm as innocent as you can get." This time Thea laughed, whether it was at the thought of Oliver being hit with coconuts or the thought of Harry being good, the vigilante wasn't sure.

And before Thea could explain this, the two were interrupted by another voice coming into the equation, amusement in his voice. "Who's innocent?" Oliver asked the two seventeen year olds, both of which turned around to face him. Harry grinned in answer to the older man's question. "Harry?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "I think you have him mistaken for someone else."

"I told you," Thea chimed in.

Harry, looking affronted, defended himself. "I don't know who Oliver's been hanging around with for the past five years, but I'm as innocent as the gods themselves."

After several seconds of silence, where Harry actually thought Oliver might leave the conversation at that, the older man leant casually against the door frame, his face devoid of any expression and said, "And sometimes you go by the name Hades."

"Who's still a god and"- Harry was stopped from finishing his sentence by Thea picking up her bag, louder than she necessarily needed to be, and putting her mug in the sink. Admittedly, Harry was relived she did so because he had no idea where he was going to go with his sentence. Oliver would have one their battle if it wasn't for her.

She smiled at Harry, almost as if she knew she had just saved him, before turning to Oliver. "As much as I'd love hearing the two of you arguing about who's the better person, I'm going to be late to school, so bye Harry, Goodbye Ollie," she said, giving Oliver a small hug as she passed him in the doorway.

Oliver smiled. "Bye Speedy," he replied to his sister's receding back. The girl threw her hand up in the air, telling Oliver to be quiet, apparently having had that conversation before. Harry ignored the two and instead turned to the sink, picking up his glass of water and swirling the clear liquid around in the glass before going to tip the drink away. Oliver stopped him though. "Didn't you just pour that?"

"Yeah I did," Harry said, keeping his voice casual as an idea formed in his head. "Why?"

"Because you just poured it," he said in way of an explanation. "That's a waste"-

"I know but I decided I want coffee. Do you want it?"

Oliver shrugged, happy that his younger not-by-blood brother had understood where he'd been going with the conversation. "If you're offering." Harry shook his head in disbelief and handed over the glass, turning around to hide the barely held back laughter slowly working its way onto his lips. "Thanks," he heard Oliver say, taking a sip and then spluttering as the water went into his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, feigning innocence after composing his body language.

"What the hell did you do to this?" Oliver exclaimed, pouring the drink away.

"I didn't do anything," Harry replied, honestly. He couldn't keep it up for very long though and before he knew it he was grinning like a clown on Christmas, "Thea on the other hand may or may not have filled the glass with salt."

Oliver's eyes widened fractionally. "When did she do that?"

"When you entered the room but you were too busy insulting me to notice." An air of triumph filled the room and Oliver scowled.

When Oliver spoke next he sounded almost weary of getting an answer. "Why did she do it?"

Harry shrugged, handing the man a fresh glass of water. The least he could do was let Oliver rinse the salt out of his mouth. Oliver eyed the glass suspiciously but Harry pushed it closer to him. "It's salt free, I swear, and I spilt coffee on her."

The promise was enough for Oliver and the man took the glass, his face relaxing as he rinsed his mouth. "Yeah? Well good luck. Now you have two Queens' out for you."

"I'm terrified," Harry stated sarcastically. "Shaking in my boots."

"You should be," Oliver stated, looking down at his glass with a lingering suspicion. Harry shook his head at Oliver's sudden lack of trust in him, finding the man's weary sips of water amusing, and walked out of the room.

After making himself some toast Oliver joined Harry in the living room, taking a seat next to the seventeen year old on the couch and then glaring at him with mock anger when Harry grabbed the TV remote before he did. "We are not listening to the news," Harry stated, justifying his actions quickly and changing the channel to something he hadn't seen in a long time. Sport. He'd never been that into sport before the yacht incident and the match on the TV screen didn't compare to the wizarding sport Quidditch, not by a long shot, but after five years of being marooned on a desert island where the only technology around for miles was always in the hands of the enemy, Harry really didn't care about what he was watching. Except for the news. Yeah, he didn't fancy seeing himself on the TV for the millionth time, as the vigilante or as the survivor of a sinking yacht.

"I just wanted to see what was going on in the world," Oliver moaned, a little disgruntled by his lack of control over the TV.

"Nothing of any importance," Harry informed him.

Oliver's eyes narrowed and he turned to Harry. "You seem very certain of that."

Harry shrugged, his eyes switching between his food and the TV. "What's important won't be on the news. Trust me." Putting his cereal down, Harry turned to face Oliver, all joking out of the door. "Remember how I said I recognised Keith Lamont's name?" he asked, growing silent as he waited for Oliver to signal he could carry on. At the nod from Oliver, Harry looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone in eavesdropping proximity. Seeing as there wasn't he carried on speaking, lowering his voice anyway, just in case.

"His name wasn't in the book; I spent the entire evening looking through it and found nothing. But then I remembered when we first landed on the island and I left to take care of some business. I came across some of Fyers men. I overheard them talking about a new shipment of weapons coming in, delivered to the island by a man named Keith Lamont."

Oliver sat in thought for several seconds, contemplating over something unclear to Harry. After coming to a decision, a frown plastered itself to his forehead. He clearly didn't want to say anything but he did so anyway, knowing he would anger his younger friend. "Now what?" he asked, confusing Harry more than he intended to.

"Now what, what?" Harry asked uncertainly. Surely Oliver understood what he was getting at. Keith Lamont wasn't the person he pretended to be. He was selling weapons, weapons that nearly killed them on several occasions on the island, and he wasn't bothered? No, he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Oliver looked at him like the answer was obvious. "We go after the guys in the book, Harry, no one else." Harry's mouth dropped open slightly in shock and he quickly shut it as his brow creased in annoyance.

"We can make an exception every now and then Oliver" he stated, his tone harsh.

"Harry we go after the"-

"Names in the book," Harry interrupted, finishing the man's sentence with ease. "I know. Maybe we"- Harry stopped, interrupted by the sound of the doorbell going off in the doorway. Harry shook his head in disbelief, shooting up from the couch with speed that could rival an athlete and headed to the front door with Oliver only a couple of paces behind him. Whilst Harry walked all of the way to the front door, Oliver stopped in the Kitchen doorway, watching Harry from a distance as the seventeen year old opened the door.

He heard Oliver stop behind him but didn't turn around, knowing his friend wouldn't mind him opening the door for him. When he answered the door he was greeted with the familiar, but not pleasurable, site of Detective Lance and his partner, Detective Hilton.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable, Mr Potter," Detective Lance said to Harry, forcing the younger man to bite back his returning comment. He didn't stop the eye role though, using the facial expressions all teenagers had to his advantage and directing it at the Detective who hated his guts. Detective Lance narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something before his partner stepped in front of him, putting space between the civilian and Detective.

"Detectives Hilton and Lance," Detective Hilton said to Harry with intentions of steering the conversation away from dangerous territory. "May we come in?"

Harry looked briefly at Oliver who bowed his head as 'yes', not wanting to over step his welcome by inviting people into their home without permission. "Of course," Harry said, opening the door further and moving to the side to let both men into the Queen house. The detectives walked through the doorway, past Harry and stopped in the hallway, waiting patiently for Harry to close the door to get on with the reasons as to why they were there, although Harry and Oliver already knew why. As he closed the door Harry took a brief second to calm his racing frustration. The day was slowly growing worse.

"You seem surprised that we're here," Detective Hilton spoke up, mistaking Harry's pent up anger for shock. His voice grew louder as he spoke, allowing Oliver to hear him was well. "My partner did inform you that we'd be coming over, didn't he?"

"He did, we just weren't expecting you to arrive so early," Harry honestly replied, mentally calming himself down.

Detective Lance raised his eyebrows at that. "As much as the Queen's life to think they're everyone's main priority, they're not. We have other places to be."

Forcing a smile onto his face, Harry answered the Detective in the best way he could. "I never said they were, _Detective._ " He didn't show any emotions but Harry was secretly glad at the dark glare on Detective Lance's face. Harry had the exceptional ability to make a name of authority sound like an insult, angering whoever he directed it at. He wasn't entirely sure when he'd learnt such a gift but he knew it had come from his many years on Lian Yu

Oliver eventually decided to join the conversation, stepping forwards from the doorway to join the group and ready to defend his friend, whether they had an argument seconds before or not. "Why don't we get on with why you're here," he said, giving the man a weak smile as a greeting. "As much as I love talking to you Detective, you're not out main priority either."

Lance forced out a smile, his anger at Oliver's appearance only showing in his eyes. "Of course, I'd hate to keep you both from your busy lives," he stated, sarcasm laced into ever word. However, before Harry or Oliver could come back with another witty, and most likely anger inducing, comment Detective Lance carried on with his sentence, seeming to gain some form of pleasure from their lack of a comeback. _Seriously,_ Harry thought, _when had his live started to revolve around annoying Detectives with his sarcastic and sometimes dry sense of humour?_ "Mr Potter, could you show my partner the suit you wore to the party two nights ago."

"Yeah, it's in my room, do you come with me or should I bring it down?" he asked, uncertain on what would happen next.

"I'll come with you if you don't mind." Detective Hilton made a gesture towards the stairs and Harry, seeing it, nodded and walked in that direction whilst Detective Hilton followed behind him. He chose to ignore Oliver as he passed the older man and instead looked towards Detective Hilton, feeling the awkwardness hanging in the air as he walked up the stairs. "I see your foot is better," the man stated, a step behind Harry.

Harry bowed his head slightly. "Yeah it is. I'm assuming Detective Lance told you about our late night collision in the glades."

"He did, I just wanted to hear your side of the story"-

"To check if it's the same as before or if any details have changed," Harry finished for him, opening his bedroom door. "Like I told your partner, a girl at the party stood on my foot."

"And do you know this girls name?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I think she said her name was Chelsea Hughes," he explained as he opened his cupboard door and searched through the pile of washing that was slowly building up on the floor. "But you don't need to speak to her; I'm telling you the truth." As he said this he pulled out his shirt and suit jacket, turning to the detective and handing it over to the man that was looking down at the dirty laundry, both disgusted and amused. Smiling sheepishly, Harry shut the cupboard doors.

"I'm sure you are but it's procedure. We're looking into everyone at the party. Talking of which I'm going to need a copy of the guest list." Detective Hilton examined the shirt, the blue stain still visible on the white fabric.

"You'll have to talk to Oliver to get that, or Tommy," he added as the two of them walked out of his bedroom, knowing that at least one of them would have put a list together considering that together both of them seemed to know the majority of the people there. This begged him to ask the question of who knew the screaming group of girls at the bar. Oliver definitely didn't seem to know them and he couldn't imagine Tommy being friendly with them either. Tutting, Harry looked back to the detective. "But there's a good chance that a lot of people that attended the party weren't on the list."

"I have a similar feeling," Detective Hilton admitted, bringing a grin to both of their lips.

"So… these vigilante guys, what do you have on them?" Harry asked, trying his best to sound innocently curious. "Do you know why they attacked Hunt's building?" Detective Hilton stopped mid stride, turning to face Harry and watching him suspiciously. "I'm just curious; you seem to suspect me and Oliver already, I just want to know why."

After looking at Harry for several more seconds in contemplation, Detective Hilton turned away, heading back down the stairs. "I can't say much," he said honestly. "The only reason there was any cause for suspicion was because of your leg but you have a story that explains it and from what I can tell, it adds up so far." Harry nodded, wanting to tell the man that it would continue to add up. He resisted it though, and continued nodding. "As for why they attacked Adam Hunt, they stole forty million dollars from him. It was on the news."

"I'm not a huge fan of the news."

"No one your age is a fan of the news," Detective Hilton stated, humour in his voice as the two slowly relaxed around the other.

"That's true," Harry replied. "But surely you must know something. They must have passed a camera or left a finger print." As he said this, Harry turned to look at the Detective, searching his face for the truth.

"I can't tell you that," the man stated. Harry, however, noticed the faint tightening of the Detectives jaw and the way his eyes darkened ever so slightly in annoyance. The police had nothing on them so far, or at least nothing substantial that they could use to find the vigilantes identities. Fighting back the triumph that wanted to show on his face, Harry made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Detective Lance and Oliver, both of which were walking out of the kitchen, with varying amounts of anger in their eyes.

It turned out that Detective Hilton didn't need to talk to Oliver or Tommy about the guest list. At some point whilst they'd been up stairs, Oliver had found a copy and handed it over to the Detective, probably more than happy to give the man the three sheets of paper. At this moment in time Harry didn't envy the two detectives jobs. It would take them forever to go through and talk to each of the people on that list to find out whether any of them had seen the two vigilantes. And it would all be in vein. Nobody would have seen anything. He and Oliver had made sure of that.

"I have the guest list," Detective Lance said, holding up the sheets of paper and forcing his eyes away from Oliver.

Harry could feel the tension between the two of them, it hanging in the air making Harry and apparently Detective Hilton uncomfortable too for he was quick to change the conversation. "Then we should probably be going," he stated, looking at detective Lance for confirmation. When the man nodded at him in agreement Hilton continued, looking between the two younger men. "If you can think of anything more, please contact us."

"We will, Detective," Oliver replied, following the two men to the door whilst Harry trailed behind them. Whilst the older man was distracted by the two Detectives and the door, Harry took the chance to grab his jacket from the coat hooks and slipped it on, brushing his hand against his back pocket. Knowing that he had his phone on him, he looked over his shoulder for Diggle, knowing that the man would be somewhere in the house, and seeing that he wasn't anywhere near them; Harry took the opportunity he had to leave the house. He didn't feel up to continuing his argument with Oliver, already knowing it would end in one way. A way he wasn't going to like. If Oliver wasn't prepared to help him then he'd deal with Lamont himself.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry slipped his bow over one shoulder, freeing his hands so he could push up the window and slip into the apartment with minimal difficulty. The apartment that the Martin family had previously lived in was deceivingly big. From the outside, anyone passing by would believe the apartment rooms were in poor condition and small, barely fitting more than a couple of people in, yet after stepping into the room, Harry realised that he and everyone else were very wrong.

Perhaps it was just the Martin family who owned such a clean and big room, after all Jeffrey Martin did work as the right hand man to a billionaire. He could see at least four other doors leading off of the main room which already acted as both a kitchen and living room. It was actually a really nice place, if you ignored the occasional broken piece of furniture or the blood staining the carpet. Jumping down to the floor and landing lightly on his feet, Harry immediately made his way over to blood stains, frowning. At a closer inspection Harry could even see that the carpet would have been expensive too, again clashing with the rundown exterior of the building. He understood the fact the family were well off, and probably appeared to be well off when walking down the street, but the building they lived in gave everyone the impression that they didn't own anything fancy or overly expensive. Why someone would take the risk of robbing them when there were many other people living in Starling city who were clearly living in luxury was beyond Harry.

Standing up, Harry looked around the room, his eyes landing on the set of draws pushed up against the far wall and the thin layer of dust that covered a small part of it. It looked as if a TV screen had been there for many years previously

His frown deepened as he walked closer to it, noticing the tablet lying on the table close by. There couldn't have been more than a metre between the tablet and where the TV used to sit. Again, Harry found himself questioning the legitimacy of this robbery. Even if someone had walked in on the robbers it wouldn't take them any extra time to pick up a tablet they would have to pass by anyway to leave the apartment, especially when it was something that could be re-sold for a lot of money.

The red vigilante found himself shaking his head in disbelief. This was starting to look less like a robbery, he realised, noticing how more and more things weren't adding up. Surely the police weren't certain this was a robbery gone wrong? At first glance it seemed like that but the closer Harry looked at things the idea of a robbery seemed more unlikely.

Harry turned around, heading towards one of the doors when he heard a dull thud come from one of the other rooms. He turned towards the direction of the noise; his ears alert for any other sound, knowing that there was someone else in one of the other rooms.

 **I'm sorry for the insanely long wait for this chapter but thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed the last chapter: fan-de-carlisle-cullen, BurningDay, white collar black wolf, Old Gregggg, Rin-s666, Damix96, mfmxxx, Lumcer, and dgfnfgn. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it won't be too long.**


	8. One Call: Part III

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but here's the next chapter! It's a little shorter than the others but after getting several messages from people asking me to update this I decided that I really needed to finish this chapter off and post it. I knew it had been a long time since I'd updated this but I hadn't realised just how long. I'm so sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this update despite the incredibly long time you've had to wait!**

Under the Hood

One Call: Part 3

 _Harry turned around, heading towards the door when he heard a dull thud come from one of the other rooms. He turned towards the direction of the noise; his ears alert for any other sound, knowing that there was someone else in one of the other rooms._

He immediately pulled the string of his bow back, only stopping when his fingers brushed his cheek, and aimed towards the door. As he made his way towards it, Harry kept the arrow tip pointing at the centre of the door, three quarters up from the floor, prepared to release the arrow if he felt the need to.

The move felt natural, aiming the weapon was easy, and he made his way to the bedroom door with speed, only stopping briefly to kick the door back on its hinges. The room was basic in furniture, a bed pushed to the middle of the far wall with a small set of draws on either side of it, two cupboards lined the wall that the door was on and a mirror sat to his right. It was tidy too, except for the open draw that had its contents scattered out on the bed beside it and the smashed glass on the floor below it. Usually he would have payed more attention to the contents of the draw; however, his eyes were instead drawn to the only other person in the room.

A boy stared back at him. He couldn't be any older than fifteen, if that, and he held a knife in shaking hands, clearly terrified and with no idea what to do. Harry was momentarily stumped, a child holding a knife was the last thing he'd expected to see when he walked into the room. If he'd had known what was on the other side of the door beforehand he'd have entered the room a little less dramatically. Shocking a criminal who'd broken into a house was one thing, it worked well and gave Harry a fraction of a second to gain the upper hand, but scaring the life out of a child was completely different, and he didn't have a clear idea on how to deal with it.

Why the hell was there a kid in the apartment anyway? What did the boy gain from breaking into a house that wasn't…?

Looking closer at the child, the pieces started to click into place. The blonde hair and blue eyes that watched him with suspicion behind a pair of glasses matched the picture of a sixteen year old that had been all over the local news. It only made more sense considering they were in the Martin family's home. After being missing for a day, Jackson had made his way back to the one place he knew like the back of his hand. Except instead of hiding, or even packing away his own things to run, it was like Harry had interrupted him mid-search; although Harry was unsure what Jackson thought was important enough to risk his own life coming back to find. His family had already been killed here and the closer Harry looked around the apartment, the less plausible the idea of a robbery seemed to be.

Coming to a decision, Harry slowly lowered his bow so it hung at his side. The gesture was less threatening but he could still bring the bow back up to full draw in less than a second, not that he had any intention of using the weapon against a child. Jackson kept the knife pointing at Harry for several tense minutes before he lowered it to the ground in response, his body relaxing minutely as he did. "Who… What are you… Why?" Jackson stopped speaking, realising that his nerves were clearly getting the better of him in the situation and he raised the knife in his hand ever so slightly. But it stopped as soon as it moved, the child looking down at it before suddenly looking up at Harry. "Do you work for him?" This time there was no hesitation as the sixteen year old switched back and forth between questions. With everything that was going on that was what the boy needed to know for certain.

Harry, although ninety-nine percent certain Jackson was talking about Keith Lamont decided to double check. There were hundreds of possibilities to who Jackson meant when he said 'him', and Harry wanted to make sure they were both on the same page before he answered, he figured him answering correctly would be what made the difference to this going smoothly or not. "Lamont?" He questioned, and when Jackson nodded Harry shook his head. "No, I've never met the man before."

He was honest and Jackson could apparently see it because seconds later the boy dropped the weapon, the knife clattering to the ground at his feet.

Taking that as a slight step forward, Harry took his eyes briefly off of Jackson and glanced at the papers scattered across the bed, trying to gain some form of an idea on what they were. Getting nothing he turned back to the boy. "What are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, keeping the threatening edge to it out. He added, "It's not safe," to the end of that sentence when he saw Jackson tense slightly at the words.

The sixteen year old stayed silent, but it wasn't out of fear, more a lack of distrust. "You need to leave," Harry stated, it was a suggestion but Harry used it as an order. The kid could barley hold a knife steady in front of him, even after Harry had lowered how bow to the ground, he had no chance against anyone else who could possibly turn up. He'd much prefer the kid disappeared back to where ever he'd been hiding for the past day, clearly it was safer there than it was here.

And Jackson seemed to consider this before his face grew cold. "I'm not leaving," he replied swallowing his nerves as his eyes flickered towards the bow in Harry's hand as he gently nudged the knife with his shoe, probably having regretted dropping it.

Harry lowered the bow a little more. "You need to." Silence hung in the air, and it almost seemed like the boy was considering this again, Harry would have thought he was if it wasn't for the slight narrowing of his eyes. So he continued, deciding that perhaps, brutal honesty would be the better option here. "This wasn't a robbery, whoever did this. They weren't here to take your new laptop or phone."

Jackson scowled. "The cops said differently," he stated, although there was no feeling in his voice, as if he didn't believe his own words. In reality, Harry knew the boy was only saying it to shut him up.

"Whoever did _this_ ," Harry started, moving slightly closer to the bed in an attempt to make out the words on the sheets of paper, "could come back here, and they won't just let you leave if you see them."

"They'd kill me anyway." Harry didn't need to say anything in response to that, his silence was enough to make the child rethink his statement, not that it made the child back down. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, not until he was ready. "I'm not leaving until"- Jackson stopped talking when Harry suddenly brought his hand up, the meaning clear. _Stop talking, stay quiet._

Straining his ears, Harry tried to listen out for what had suddenly put him on edge. The flapping of the curtains as the wind blew through the open window, his and Jackson's breathing, the sounds amplified in the near quiet of the room, but there was nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. "What are"-

"Stay here," Harry ordered, turning back to the bedroom door, bringing the bow string back to full draw as he walked back into the living area of the apartment. As he did so the front door burst back on its hinges, pieces of wood splintering away from the door frame, revealing three men each dressed in suites of varying shades of grey. However, what caught Harry's attention was something that would come across as strange to anyone else. Whilst two of the men had guns pointed directly at Harry, the third man was holding a thin stick, finely polished and clearly well cared for.

He had magic?

Despite the unexpected appearance of magic coming into play, Harry didn't hesitate in firing the arrow resting on his bow, continuing to load a second one before he'd even seen the first hit its target, but not having the time to fire it before he dived towards the kitchen island, taking refuge behind it on instinct.

The scream of pain from one of the men as he fell to the ground, a dark red arrow jutting out from his shoulder told Harry his first shot had rang true. But he didn't have the time or the death wish to poke his head around the island corner to see what was going on, as the thud of several rounds of bullets peppered the wood and metal Harry was crouched behind and the bright green flashes of light lit up the previously dark room.

The vigilante huffed in annoyance when he realised what the green flashes were. He didn't know much about the unforgivable curses, only what Hermione had told him briefly years ago when they'd been sitting in the library doing homework. And even then he hadn't been paying complete attention; he'd been more interested in throwing scrap pieces of parchment at Ron, bored. He remembered Hermione had said one of them was green, that it was the worst. But for the life of him he couldn't remember what it did. Later on he would learn that it was the killing curse, the spell that had killed his parents.

Harry waited patiently, both hands on his bow, for a break in the noise, signalling an end to the rain of bullets and spells. Taking the moment of reprieve, Harry thought over what was happening. There were two men left, the third was already out of action and probably would be for the rest of his life. The arrow head would have pierced through all of the muscle surrounding his shoulder causing permanent damage, so Harry didn't need to worry about him. He didn't need to worry about the second guy either, he clearly knew how to use a gun but he didn't know his way around his weapon like Harry did his. All it would take was one more arrow from Harry and the second guy would be down too. It was the third guy he needed to worry about. A bow and arrows weren't the ideal weapon compared to magic, and whilst Harry was sure he could still beat the wizard, fighting from a long distant would take too long and cost too much time. Guns had been fired so the police would have been called by at least one resident in the apartment complex, if not more. There wasn't enough time for Harry to fire, duck and cover repeatedly until he incapacitated the wizard. It needed to be over within minutes.

As soon as the two men stopped their attack thinking they'd hit their target, Harry shot out from behind the kitchen island, firing the second arrow at his second target, the smallest, oldest man of the trio, the muggle who held a pistol in his hand. This time there were no screams of agony as the man slumped onto the carpet, instead he lay there unmoving.

Upon seeing his two buddies either dead or incapacitated on the floor, both with arrows embedded in the bodies, the wizard's face grew dark and he turned on Harry, raising his wand as a jet of green light shot out of it in Harry's direction. Without thinking Harry divide to his right, his shoulder connecting with the floor painfully. The action was still done so effortlessly and Harry relaxed his body, rolling off of his shoulder and onto his feet, taking cover behind the couch nearby.

He could feel the impact of each spell as it connected with the couch and he could hear the wizard shouting above the explosions. It didn't stop, spell after spell connecting with furniture and objects around him unrelentingly. Unless this stopped soon the police were going to turn up in the middle of an attack Harry couldn't let them see, not unless he wanted the entire wizarding world to be exposed. He needed a distraction, something that would stop the man momentarily, giving the vigilante the chance to act.

Poking his head around the corner of the couch, Harry cast his eyes around the room for something he could use, spotting the vase of flowers sitting atop a set of draws on the other side of the room. Almost immediately he pulled his head back behind the couch as the spell was fired at him again. It just missed him. And then he waited, taking the chance to slow his heart rate, and then he unexpectedly stood up, firing a third arrow, making it look like he was aiming for the wizard but instead aiming for the vase on the other side of the room. The arrow met its target, smashing the vase and spilling water and dead plants across the ground and draws. The sudden noise caught the wizard off guard and he spun around in its direction, ready to fire another spell at the possibly enemy.

Using the momentary distraction, Harry leapt over the couch, running straight at the wizard who quickly realised what was going to happen. They both braced themselves for the sudden contact as Harry tackled the man backwards and into the wall, one hand immediately grabbing the wrist of the wizard's wand arm, keeping the wand pointing away from the both of them.

Harry then pulled back on the man's wrist, slamming it back into the wall repeatedly to loosen his grip on the wand, just like he would if the man was carrying a gun or a knife, or just about any other weapon. The man tried to push Harry off of him, bringing his knee up into Harry's stomach and knocking the air out of the vigilante's lungs. Harry's grip loosened on the man's wrist at the same time the man dropped his wand, and without thinking Harry slammed his foot down onto the weapon, seconds before the man pushed him backwards and onto a small coffee table. Any remaining air in his lungs was forced out of them for a second time as his body fell through the table and landed onto the ground with a loud crash of splintered wood, the hood of his costume falling back to reveal his face.

He didn't think about that though, there wasn't enough time to worry about pulling it back up when there were no cameras in the room, and rolling straight over onto his stomach Harry pushed himself up from the ground. When he turned around he saw the other wizard staring at three small pieces of wood on the floor. What was left of is wand. And then the man turned to Harry, his skin suddenly paper white as he glared daggers at the red vigilante.

Running with fury and hatred behind his steps, the wizard charged at Harry, the few meters between the two men turning into centimetres within seconds, and threw a haphazard punch aimed at the archers head.

Instead of blocking the punch and absorbing the impact, Harry merely stepped to the side, having already noticed the lack of coordination that the man seemed to posses when he didn't have a wand in his hand. Having expected contact and gained none, the wizard toppled past Harry, making a one way trip to the floor, however, before that could happen, Harry grabbed the man's arm, yanking it back hard and slammed his free hand into the guys temple. This time, when he released the man's arm, he didn't bother trying to stop him connecting painfully with the floor.

The wizard crawled forwards, putting distance between himself and his enemy to give him the room to stand. But Harry didn't give him the chance to move more than a few steps before he landed a solid kick to his stomach, forcing the man onto his back. As the vigilante went to deliver the final blow to his attackers head, the wizard stopped him with three words. "You're Harry Potter," he muttered, barely loud enough for Harry to hear him. "You're supposed to be dead." And then with reflexes as fast as firing a spell, the man stood up. "I guess I'll be the one to kill 'the boy who lived' instead," he added, a dangerous gleam showing in his eyes. And then he charged again, landing on top of Harry who only had a second to prepare himself for the force of impact.

As they fell to the ground the wizard threw a punch at Harry, the vigilante bringing his arm up to block the blow before it could connect with his head. And then the man threw another punch, not caring where he was hitting, as long as he did. Eventually one fist made it through Harry's defences and caught the side of his forehead, and in response Harry threw his own punch at the man's ribs. As soon as he'd thrown his first punch, Harry used all of his strength to push the wizard off of him, delivering another kick to the man's chest to put extra distance between the two of them. With his now free hands Harry pulled an arrow from his quiver with the ease of a person who'd practiced the move thousands of times before, and not having his bow on him Harry did the only thing he could. When the man dived at him for a third time he didn't notice the arrow in Harry's hand, not until it had pierced the clothing, skin and muscle of his chest, his eyes widening fractionally in pain before he slumped forwards. They both fell to the ground for a final time, Harry landing painfully on his already sore shoulder.

He hissed in pain and rolled out from underneath the body, gingerly he pushed himself, rubbing his shoulder. It was only then that he noticed his bow laying a couple of steps away from him in perfect reach and he snatched it up.

"You're dead," the first man he'd dealt with spat out, the words sounding thick as he said them through the blood pooling in his mouth. Clumsily he picking up the weapon he'd dropped on the floor minutes ago with his left hand, only for it to tumble from his grip for a second time when Harry aimed and fired the fourth arrow in his direction. The red arrow now used to incapacitate all of him permanently. That man had heard who he was too.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Harry grimaced, as he turned his back on the man and walked to the door to pick up the splintered wand.

Harry didn't bother sparing the man a second look, instead turning to the dead wizard at his feet. Suits weren't common clothing for a wizard, robes and pointed hats were the usual attire for the magic users, yet looking at the expensive one the man was wearing now Harry could tell the man knew what he was doing when it came to muggle shopping, and he clearly had the money to go with it. It only made everything stranger. These men had come here to kill, and the other two had no sign of a wand on them. They weren't wizard's, so what the hell was one doing working with them?

The door to the apartment hung off one of the two hinges, the second having been torn from the frame and destroyed by bullets. Harry frowned; there was no doubt in his mind that these men had come to kill. And he hadn't been the target, only an obstacle they'd failed to get past. That only left the boy acting far too suspiciously in the other room. Pocketing the pieces of wand, Harry turned at the sound of footsteps, quickly pulling his hood back over his face, and saw Jackson standing in the doorway, his eyes wide, but not with fear. "Who are you?"

Harry shrugged, ignoring the question to ask his own. "Do you know them?" He didn't need to indicate who he was talking about, but he did so anyway, and Jackson carefully walked forwards to look at the men. The knife he'd dropped to the floor before was back in his hand, held so tightly the child's knuckles were turning white.

"Him," Jackson replied, staring at the wizard's body. "He worked with my dad."

Harry frowned underneath the hood, the action going unnoticed by Jackson who could barely see past the shadow covering the vigilantes face. _Why was a wizard working for a muggle?_ Harry thought, staring at the man, taking in the similar clothing all three men wore. _And as a hired killer? A wizard who had no worries about killing children clearly didn't need to be working for a muggle._ "What did he do?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. I only ever went to my dad's workplace if he was going to give me a lift home from school," Jackson said, seeming to be more trusting of the vigilante in front of him. "I barely ever saw anyone other than my dad or _Keith._ "

Nodding, Harry walked over to the other two men, searching their jacket pockets for anything that could be useful. Both men owned ID cards that doubled as access cards to 'L. Industries', Keith Lamont's business name. "You ever heard of a Darren Clarke or Ian Trent?" Jackson shook his head staring at the three bodies. "What about Lucian Cortez?" Harry asked, pulling out the wizard's ID.

"No," Jackson said, looking at the ID card over Harry's shoulder. "I never spoke to him. I'd just see him pass by occasionally when I'd wait for my dad."

Harry nodded again and put the three cards in his pocket, just in case he needed them at a later date. In the distance he could just about hear police cars making their way towards them. He probably only had a couple of minutes to figure out why Jackson had come back to his home. And so, instead of being subtle, Harry bluntly asked his next question. "Why did you come back here?"

Jackson's eyes shot up to look at the vigilante, moving his bag higher up onto his shoulder in what he thought was probably a subtle way. "I needed to pick up some spare clothes," he said, moving back from Harry, closer to the door. Any small amount of trust that Harry had previously gained quickly disappearing from the child's eyes to be replaced by suspicion and fear.

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow; despite the fact the boy in front of him wouldn't be able to see it. The he walked to the door himself, stepping in front of the child. He ignored the glare he received for it. "In your parents' bedroom," He stated and Jackson suddenly looked away in discomfort, unable to look at the man that had caught him out in the lie. "Those men" Harry said, pointing at the three men on the floor, "they didn't follow me to your house which means they followed you. And they had their weapons ready so they could've killed you at anytime yet they waited for you to come here. Why?"

"I don't know," Jackson said through clenched teeth, still avoiding Harry's eyes.

"They wanted something." Jackson said nothing and Harry bit back an annoyed sigh. "Did they kill your family?"

Jackson shot a glare in Harry's direction, the anger burning in them aimed right at the vigilante. "I don't know." Whilst Jackson seemed certain of what he said, Harry heard the slight quiver in the boy's voice. He'd been lied to again. By now he could hear the police sirens clearly, and by the way Jackson looked to the door, Harry knew he'd heard them too. "I need to leave before the cops arrive."

Harry stared at the child, knowing that he was right. They both needed to leave before they were caught at what was now a murder scene again. "Yeah," Harry said, moving out of Jackson's way. The sixteen year old quickly ran past the vigilante and pulled the door back further on the one hinge it still held onto, only to stop when Harry called back to him. He watched as the vigilante went to a desk draw, searching it for a piece of paper and pen before he scribbled something onto it. "Take this," Harry said, handing him the paper. "I know Keith Lamont isn't who he makes himself out to be. I think he's killed people before, and I want to stop him before he can kill anyone else. So… if you know anything else on him… call me."

Jackson didn't move for several seconds but he eventually, somewhat reluctantly took the piece of paper being offered to him and Harry felt a little bit of hope. If he'd taken the paper then he'd most likely call… eventually.

And with that Jackson left the room, leaving Harry alone for several seconds before the vigilante left the building through the window, ready to return back to the Queen mansion.

 **-o-0-o-**

Harry sat at the desk in his room in the Queen family mansion, the three ID cards and the broken wand set out on the desk top in front of him whilst his phone sat beside them, always close by.

A day had passed since he'd met Jackson and so far he'd received no calls from the child. And with no other leads on who the men were or why they were after Jackson's family he could do nothing much more than wait for Jackson to call him. And he was certain the child would. Before their final conversation Jackson had looked at him with a little more trust, although only just. But if Jackson had trusted him then, Harry couldn't see why he wouldn't now. And if not? Harry planned to visit 'L. Industries' himself to find out why. Whatever Jackson had, Lamont wanted it. And the reason why would be somewhere in that building.

After all, he had three ID cards that gave him access to the building. No one would even need to know he was there.

 _But I have no idea who else is working there,_ Harry thought, looking at the broken wand, the splintered wood reminding him of his own wand lying somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. If Lamont had one wizard working for him then who knows how many more he could have. He'd only been back in civilisation for a couple of days. He had no idea whether there were any more wizards or witch's living in Starling City, he didn't even know where he'd look to find a wizarding village, if there was one. If Keith Lamont did have other magical beings working with him, Harry had no idea how he could find out, and until he did, he'd just have to assume there were more out there. Which meant this particular job had become twice as hard than he'd originally thought.

The wand itself seemed normal enough. The three pieces it had been broken into were all smooth and polished, and the jet black wand almost seemed to have a hint of red to it when the light caught it correctly. There was no defined handle, where the man had held it the wand had been worn down and didn't have the same glossy look as the rest of it. In fact, it actually looked quite expensive, more expensive than he remembered his own wand costing.

He almost felt bad for breaking it. Wands were one of the more treasured belongs of any witch or wizard. He knew that at first he'd felt lost without his own. He'd even been a little angry. But he'd been nowhere near as angry as Lucian Cortez had been. The colour had drained from the man's face, only returning when he'd thrown himself at Harry in response. Not long after the colour left his face again when he realised the Hood hiding Harry in shadow had fallen down, revealing the lightning bolt scar that still hadn't faded on his forehead. Lucian's eyes had widened as he'd said 'you're Harry Potter,' in a British accent. But he hadn't been scared, just shocked that Harry Potter was still alive. When the shock has worn off he'd actually looked happy, the corner of his lip curling in delight. 'I guess I'll be the one to kill 'the boy who lived'.'

Maybe Ollivander knew something about the man. The strange old wand maker had made a point of letting Harry know he remembered his mother's wand when she'd first bought it. If Lucian had a British accent and had known about 'the boy who lived' the chances were he'd bought his own wand in England. Harry quickly wiped that train of thought from his head.

 _I can't go back, not yet._

He needed to stay out of the wizarding world for a little while, getting to grips with the muggle world was what he needed to do first. When the muggle world felt less foreign he'd start looking into the wizarding world, maybe he'd call Hermione and find out what was happening with everything in England. Considering the world hadn't ended whilst he'd been on the island Harry doubted Voldemort had come back, if he had then he obviously wasn't a threat.

Harry leant back in his chair; his mind slowly wandering in the direction of what his life could have been like if he'd never been on that Yacht five years ago. Would Oliver even still be alive? Would he still have been living with the Dursley's or would he have convinced Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts permanently? Surely he would have been able to annoy the ageing wizard into letting him stay there. Technically he wouldn't have been alone over the holidays, there were ghosts constantly roaming the halls. Or at least that's how he remembered it.

Harry huffed out a laugh, the memory of Ron walking through one of those ghosts in the halls coming to mind. The smile dropped from his face though when there was a knock at his door and he immediately brushed the stolen property on his desk into the open draw beside him, closing it as he called "come in!"

Raisa's head appeared around the side of the door, smiling at him when she saw him sitting at his desk doing nothing. "I came to let you know dinner's being served," she said, pushing the door open a little further, letting the smells of cooked food enter his room.

"Alright, I'm still getting used to food being cooked for me," Harry replied, standing up and heading to the door, only to stop when his phone started humming against the wood of his desk. Both occupants of the room turned to look at it and Harry ran back over to pick it up, noticing it was an unknown number. He looked back to Raisa apologetically and she smiled.

"I'll let them know you'll be down soon," Raisa said, understating the look she was being given. "Shall I keep the door open?"

Harry looked at the phone, knowing that it could be Jackson. "Actually, could you close it please?" If it was Jackson then he couldn't risk anyone hearing his own side of the conversation. Raisa nodded, closing the door as she disappeared from the room again. "Thanks," he called through the door and then he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"It's Jackson," the person on the other end of the line said. "You told me to call you if I knew anything about Keith Lamont. Can we meet up somewhere?"

 **There's probably only going to be one more chapter left of this sub-episode and then it'll be back to the second episode of Arrow! I really hope you all liked this.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's followed and favourited this so far, and thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter: bigfan22, white collar black wolf, Jigsawiskiller, dhnysports88, CurtFirefly, GBTtown, Bountyhunter1977, mangopeach2012, LoganAlexander, LupinCriss, Charmedguy1993, ekrteddybear357, SF31, Smokeing, and KeegSlytherin.**

 **And thanks to those who sent me a PM, it reminded me that I hadn't updated this in months. Because I don't know when I can next update this fic, (hopefully it won't be as long as before), I've been thinking about writing something on my profile so you guys know how far through I am with the next chapter. I don't actually have anything on my profile so I might as well use it for that. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, I've been thinking about re-writing the previous chapters to address any problems that I've realised are in there. If I do this then there could well be some drastic changes that I feel will just improve this fic further and make it different from the others out there. People have given me suggestions in the past and I'm really considering using them. For example Bountyhunter1977 mentioned that having Harry be injected with Mirakuru would be interesting and I definitely have to agree with them here and would love to explore that. If I do this though I'm going to have to update the previous chapters before I add any more and you may well have to re read them to understand future events.**

 **I've got one more question to ask before I go though. If I was to do a pairing with Harry who would you want him to be paired with? I'm not saying this will definitely happen I'm just really curious to see who you think he should be with. They could be from the Harry Potter universe or the Arrow universe. It really would be great if you could let me know your thoughts.**

 **Again I'm so sorry for how long it's been since I updated, hopefully the next update will be sooner.**


End file.
